Squee gets a Baby Sitter
by ReiNny
Summary: Squee asks his mom what a baby sitter is, and gives her an idea...IT IS DONE! Took a long enough time, but it is done! R&Rs are nice
1. Squee Gets a babysitter

Squee Gets a Baby Sitter.  
  
"Shmee... why dose everyone hate me? I'm glad my parents still love me..." Squee said as he marched hope, "I wonder is mom will remember me today..."  
Shmee glared at Squee, a odd voice sprain from Shmee, "You KNOW your parents also don't love you, your mom takes so many goddam pills she doesn't know who the hell you are! Do not depend on them of all people to love you!"  
Squee's eyes watered, "but on tv, they said..." squee noticed a piece of paper stuck to his foot, "what's this" he read it, "Need a babysitter? Look no further call 646-2574, $1 an hour, cheapest baby sitter in town!" although Baby sitter had a line threw it that said whore, Squee could still tell what it said.  
Squee walked into his house, "Mom what is a babysitter?" he looked confused, "and what is a whore?..."  
His mom snagged the paper, "You can have a babysitter. Hun, Can Todd have a babysitter?"  
He dad replied, "leave him there!" and continued doing the stuff he dose on the computer.  
Squee said, "I don't want a Baby Sitter! I don't know what it is! Is sounds like a person that sits on Babies... I don't want to sat on... please..."  
His mom noticed the house was only two doors down, "Todd, walk down the road to houses down..."  
Squee said loudly, "I have to walk past the scary neighbor man! What if he tries to kill me, or hits me with that bloody car?"  
He's Mom said, "then you die... now go, give this to her!" she handed him a 50 dollar bill and a note.  
Squee looked heart broken but walked down the street hugging Shmee. As luck Would have it Johnny walked out of his house.  
"Hey Squee! What are you Doing outside on a Wednesday?" Johnny said and wondered why he left at all.  
Squee replied, "mom says I have to be baby sat... I don't to be sat on..." Squee looked horrified.  
Johnny laughed, "You don't get sat on, they take care of you, there usually a good thing... unless there also cheerleaders... where dose she...or I guess it could be a he... live?"  
Squee pointed to the house on the other side of Johnny's, "that is the house my mommy said.  
Johnny said, "well, are you sleeping there tonight? I'll check on you and make sure the babysitter isn't a vampire or something"  
Squee said, "shmee says not to tell killers where you sleep..." he hugged the worn teddy bear. And walked to a old looking house.  
Johnny waved goodbye, "They just moved there... don't know if there good people or not Squee, careful!"  
Squee ran to the door and knocked, and young girl in her 20's opened the door, "hello, may I help you?"  
Squee handed her the note and cash, she blinked at the 50, then read the note, "dear who ever, take him! We don't want him... after the 50 hours are up do what you want, just don't take him home"  
the Girl Gasped, "Did your parents REALLY say that?"  
Squee nodded, and hugged his bear.  
The Girl said, "my name a Jennifer... You can call me Jenny for short." she patted his head.  
Squee said, "I'm Todd... the scary man calls me Squee... your nick name is scary, it sounds to much like the scary man's name..."  
Jenny Blinked, "who are you talking about?"  
Squee pointed to the house next door, "His name is Johnny, he's name for short is NNY... Like jeNNY...."  
Jennifer smiled, "I saw him once or twice, he seems nice from what I seen I saw you two talking. Anyways, wanna go to the store? I gotta get some cigarets and some milk, bread and cereal."  
Squee pointed at jennifer and began to talk, "you know..." Jennifer said, "Talk in the Car, I gotta go before it closes, it's already 8pm, damn thing closes at 9!"  
They walked outside to her purple chevy, she looked to her right and also noticed Nny trying to start his car, she waited to see if he could or not, when she noticed he was now screaming at the car she shouted, "HEY! Johnny!"  
He jumped out of the car yelling, "How did you know my name?!" He began to walk toward her thinking she was another shallow shell of a person, or worse... a Female Jimmy...  
She said, "I'm watching after your friend T.. Squee, he told me your name" Squee crawled into the back seat of Jenny's Car.  
Johnny smiled a bit, "so YOU'RE THE won watching Squee"  
Jenny replied, "yes, it's so sad how he's parents are... of since I know your name, you sound know mine, I am Jennifer, or Jenny" she held out a hand.  
Johnny wasn't fond of human contact, but he shook her hand anyways, "You can call me Nny, like knee cap.. With no k"  
Squee peeked out the window.  
Jenny said, "I noticed your car wouldn't start, I'm going to the store, wanna come with us?  
Johnny hesitated, "Sure, can we stop by the 24/7? I need a brain freeze" Jennifer looked at her watch, "it's 8:34... how long dose it take to get there?"  
Nny said, "25 minutes, but I drive fast..." Jenny said, you drive then we only have a minute to spare, I'm paranoid and slow..." she was already setting in the passenger side.  
Nny got in the car and drove to the 24-7 one minute before it closed, nny ran to the door, jenny helped squee out of the Car.  
Johnny was trying to open the door, "HEY IT'S STILL OPEN! LET US IN!"  
Jenny was about to have a fit of her own, a cigaret fit, "I Need to buy food and cigarets!"  
Johnny glared at Jenny, "Cigarets?..." Jenny replied, "..and food..." she kicked the door, a worked gave her a jackass smile, then the clock changed to 9.  
Squee cryed "Mister! I need to pee..." then squee got an idea, "I'll pee on your door, then YOU will have to clean it..." The worker sighed and opened the door, the 3 ran in the store, the worker said, only the pee-guy can.. Aw... shit.." "Johnny plugged in the brain freeze thing and turned it on to avoid what happen last time"  
Jenny said to worker, "why are you closing, it you're the 24/7?" The worker said, oh, were not closing, I'm quitting this job.  
Jenny rolled her eyes. Squee walked up to Jenny, and asked, "why is your hair blue?" Jenny replied, "I like that color"  
Johnny noticed Jenny's pack of cigarets, "why do you do that?" He looked so annoyed, but not on the verge of a kill... yet.. Squee walked to the car.  
Jenny replied, "...uh, I'm just so stressed out all the time, it seems to help, but then, I don't know"  
"You should quit... it's revolting... you don't do it to be 'cool' do you!?" Nny accused. Jenny said, "It's not to easy to quit, as for the cool thing, I hate people who smoke to, fit in"  
Nny replied, "me as well" he walked out the door, rather annoyed, almost twitching, he stepped into the passenger side of the car.  
Squee asked, "are you mad scary man?" he scooted farther back in his seat. Jennifer sat in the drivers seat, she upset. "I'm sorry Nny...I never meant to anger you" she is too sensitive. She started the Car.  
Nny leaned back and relaxed a bit, "I can't stand smokers, but a lets your not as revolting as the rest, your lucky your not dead yet..."  
Jennifer stared blankly at the road, "your joking right?" she speed up a bet becoming nervous. A silence prolonged...  
Squee yawn. Nny said, "maybe...no... I'm sorry... you need to understand I'm not quiet... eh normal"  
Jenny said, "hell, I'm FAR from normal" Jenny pulled into her driveway, and stepped out of the car and helped Squee, it is a horrible 2 door car.  
Nny said, "well.. I have things to uh...attend to" he said as he drank he's brain freeze. Jennifer waved and lit a cigarette with out thinking, lucky nny was already walking away.  
Squee said, "Shmee says your gonna get cancer... " He looked worried. Jennifer replied, "maybe I sound listen to shmee and Johnny..."  
Squee nodded, "at school, they showed this one Teen, she was smoking, then she coughed out her lungs and blood splattered ever where, then the barfed out her stomach..."  
Jenny Blinked, "you have a fucked up school... that's bull shit" she took a long drag from her cigarette, "you want some food?" She lifted a bag out of the car.  
Squee replied, "um... I AM hungry..." he hugged Shmee, "but what if you poison me..." he looked scared.  
Jenny laughed and took another drag, "your too paranoid, you eat you parents food, and there more likely to kill you than I am, I love kids! And well, they don't"  
Squee said, "Shmee said my parents were trying to kill me yesterday..." he looked so sad and miserable.  
Jenny took his hand and walked him inside, "before I put in my add for a baby sitter I got ready..."  
Squee didn't know what she meant, he made a squee noise. Jenny took him past the kitchen and to a door, Squee yelled, "Where are we going? This is not the kitchen? You are going to kill me!"  
Jenny said, "calm down!" then took a drag and opened the door, the room was full of toys and it had a bunk bed in it, "I knew some parents would want the kids to nap... but I think your staying here for a while, you can have this room, I'll get you some Dinner, it's 10:00... damn... oh Also I don't smoke in this room, so you can breath better here. She walked into the kitchen.  
Squee talked to shmee, "she seems nice, but you never know... Shmee! She is not weird. She Did let a stranger in her car... ok she might not be smart... it would be mean to set her cigarets on fire shmee!" he continued to talk to shmee, then looked out the window, "OH NO! This window faces that scary man's house too!"  
Jenny Ran in the room with a knife, she WAS Cooking, "What's wrong?" Squee said, "SQUEEEEEEEEEE!" and hid in the bed.  
Jenny walked back to the kitchen, put the knife on the table, walked back to squee, and sat next to him. "I was cutting tomatoes... what's wrong?"  
Squee looked up at her, "you were gonna kill me..." he was shaking, "and johnny's house is over there.. And... and..."  
Jenny smiled, "I am not going to kill you... know I might kill my self..." she said, her voice and smile fading, "but I shouldn't I have a job now... no more schools filled with annoying, inept, shallow people... still... no one likes me..."  
Squee blinked. Jenny slapped herself, "sorry, I haven't ranted in a while, your to young to under stand how..." she was interrupted.  
Squee, "no one likes me either I thought my parents did, but now I'm not sure, shmee says so much..." he started to cry.  
Jenny put an arm around him, "it's ok... I gotta finish dinner, I got work at 3 am... heh I love night jobs" she walked in the kitchen, about 11:30 it was done, "Todd, supper is ready, I made a pizza..."  
Squee walked into the kitchen, "Smells good" He sat at a small card table, in a yawn chair.  
Jenny brought to plates with pizza on it, "sorry as far as furniture I'm cheap" They ate there pizza, there was 3 pieces left, she put them away for breakfast, cold pizza is good.  
Jenny said, "can you wake yourself up for school?" she sighed, "I have work until 11:00 afternoon at the 24-7, my second day working there..."  
Squee replied, "I think" as he yawned.  
Jenny walked him to his room and set his alarm for 7:00am, then tucked him in, "good night, I got to sleep after work, wake me up when you get home from school...wait, do you need a ride to school... crap..."  
Squee replied, "I walk to school"  
Jenny replied back, "your only in 2nd grade or so..."  
"I know"  
"Well, good night"  
"Good night" Squee said Jenny walked into her living room at looked at the clock, 12:00, she sat down and watched 'Jenny Jones' until it was 1 o'clock then got dress for work. Then checked on Squee who was asleep, "note to self to bitch out his parents..." she wispered. 


	2. Tenna is brought apon us, and other stuf...

Jennifer walked outside and lit a cigarette, "I won't smoke in the house anymore..." she took a drag as she talked to herself. "... that kid has gone threw allot, he dose not need 2nd hand smoke"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nny was eating some chips he found and sitting on his dresser, "why are you talking?"  
The hamburger boy grinned, "it's YOU talking, Only a more HUNGARY you..." Nny threw the chips at the hamburger boy, "YOU CANNOT MAKE ME EAT!"  
The Hamburger boy laughed, "what else do you hunger for? More food? Death?" Nny threw hamburger boy out the window and it landed in Jenny's Yard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jennifer screamed and dropped her cigarette. "WHAT THE HELL!?"  
Nny crawled out his window, "..I'm sorry bout that" Jennifer picked up her cigarette, "um... what IS it?".... she picked up the hamburger boy, "is it possessed?"  
Nny walked over, "um... I really don't know, maybe... I think it's my own voi... why am I telling you?"  
Jennifer spoke, "well, Nny, It might be like Squee's bear..." she poked it, and it screamed, Jennifer threw it and screamed herself.  
Nny blinked, "you can hear it?" Jennifer replied, "I don't know how..." she picked it up again, it said nothing. She looked at her watch, 2:10, "I got to go to work soon,... can you make sure squee gets up for school?"  
Johnny replied, "I guess, what time?" Jennifer replied, "about 7 o'clock,... will you still be awake... I..."  
Johnny almost smiled, "I don't Sleep" Jenny replied, "I don't get more than 2 hours most the time... they say if you don't sleep for 3 days in a row you go mad.."  
Nny replied, "I may be just that" Jenny walked to her car and finished her cigarette, "see you later, the back door is unlocked" she waved then got in her car and drove off.  
Nny cringed, "Jennifer better stop smoking..." he walked back into his house to... take care of things, and turned on a alarm clock that would shock some people at 6:30... the screams in unison will remind him...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jennifer walked into the 24/7 and opened up the other line and set back, "no one come here this time at night"  
  
The other worker, with the name tag 'Tenna' spoke, "Some time's my friend's ex walks in here, I tried to talk to him but he just threw the money at me... HEY! You should meet her!"  
  
Jenny spoke, "I Don't have time"  
  
Tenna Giggled, "you two WOULD get along, just sit in your guy's houses not talking, not going out except work, If you were MALE...  
  
Jenny said, "Shut up"  
  
Tenna giggled, "only if you meet her, I bet you could help me find her a boyfriend!"  
  
Jenny rolled her eyes, "if she is like me, she would rather avoid a relationship, due to the fact they all end horribly..."  
  
Tenna replied, "yes, you guys would get along"  
  
Jenny threw a penny at Tenna.  
  
Jenny and Tenna herd the bell of someone finally coming in, "welcome"  
  
it was johnny, "Hi Jennifer" he walked to the brain freezes.  
  
Tenna, "HEY! When I try to talk to him he growls at me"  
  
Jenny, "he's my neighbor..." she waved, "Hello Nny"  
  
Johnny walked back with a brain freeze and gave it money to Jenny, "I'll make sure squee wakes up for school, by the way, I got my car to work again"  
  
Jennifer smiled, that's good, "see ya"  
  
Johnny walked to his car.  
  
Tenna looked at Jennifer, "you and him have a kid?"  
  
Jennifer replied, "NO!" I was basically GIVEN the kid..."  
  
Tenna said, "oh..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nny got home at watched Tv for a while, "..dammit..." he looked at the clock, 5:00, "he turned of the TV, "this thing sucks" he walks down a set of stairs and a ladder, to a guy in a cage.  
  
The guy spoke, "HEY YOU FAGGOT! You can't just put people in cages for no reason!"  
  
Nny grinned, "I have my reasons...asshole" he plugged something into the cage.  
  
The guy replied, "COME ON! I need to get to my girl friend!"  
  
Nny smiled, "she'll be happy your got, before you pointed at me and called me a fagot last week I saw you push her up against a wall and smack her...that was wrong, that's one reason you're here, you shouldn't treat people like that"  
  
the guy yelled, "LOOK AT YOU!"  
  
Nny turned on the thing he plugged into the caged, the guy twitched and yelled at he was shocked to death, "think of it as her revenge to you...." he went up to the top floor of his house and sat by his dresser.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer got herself a brain-freeze and paid for it, "I can see why Johnny likes these..."  
  
Tenna yawned, "this job blows..."  
  
Jennifer replied, "it pays money though... I DO need food, and now I'm feeding 2..."  
  
Tenna yawned again, "your odd..." she grabbed something from her pocket and shoved it in Jennifer's face, "Talk to spooky!"  
  
Jennifer blinked, then threw Spooky into the trash.  
  
Tenna yelled, "BITCH!" and dug spooky out, "YOU WOULD get along with Devi"  
  
Jennifer replied, "cut out that, 'you'll get along with Devi' thing... sounds like your trying to set us up!"  
  
Tenna replied, "AS FRIENDS! Sicko"  
  
Jennifer replied, "YOU'RE THE sick one..." 


	3. A Fight of Sorts

Jennifer took spooky again and spat on it.  
  
Tenna slapped Jennifer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny glared at the wall, "shit..." was all he managed to so say, before getting up, 5:20, "there is nothing to do really..."  
  
Hamburger boy spoke, "consume your desires.... that's always fun"  
  
Johnny threw hamburger boy into a box, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he yelled before tapeing up the box, "Dammit.."  
  
Hamburger boy growled, "I'll get out, in the mean time, kill a cheerleader, Get DEVI back, you haven't felt flesh forever! Besides killing....go out to eat..."  
  
Johnny stomped on the box, "GO TO HELL!" after he herd sillance he got in his car and drove toward the 24/7.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer and Tenna were now in a fist fight.  
  
Jennifer yelled, "YOU ANNOYING BITCH!"  
  
Devi walked in, "What the fuck is going on!?"  
  
Tenna ran behind Devi, "she is psycho... I tried to give her advise and she tried to kill spooky, then I slapped her and she attacked meeee!"  
  
Devi rolled her eyes, "good for HER... your advise is always the same"  
  
Tenna poked Devi, "You BOTH need to get out more"  
  
Devi glared at Tenna, "Shut up!"  
  
Tenna looked at Jennifer, "This is Devi!"  
  
Jennifer looked at Devi, "hello, I'm Jennifer, Tenna keeps bugging me... she keeps saying we would get along and stuff... anyways, welcome to the store..."  
  
Devi glanced outside at the sound of a car, "SHIT!"  
  
Jennifer blinked, "what's wrong?" Tenna replied, "johnny's back! Devi is scared of him! Heh"  
  
Devi replied as she hid behind Jennifer's counter, "he's gonna kill me"  
  
Jennifer blinked, "he's nice to me and Todd"  
  
Devi found a gun and pocketed it and got up just as Johnny walked in, Devi ran to the back og the store.  
  
Johnny froze, "D.... Devi?"  
  
Jennifer sighed, "she seems scared of you... I can't see why..."  
  
Johnny picked up some Fizz-Wiz, cause.. I kill people..." he looked hurt.  
  
Jennifer patted his head, "I'm sorry... Tenna was trying to get me to hook you guys up... hmm... you guys would be a cute couple, but I don't know her well yet..." she rang up the Fizz-Wiz. "Hold on a minute, "she walked to the back of the store, "Devi?"  
  
Devi pointed a gun at her, "Go away!"  
  
Jennifer walked toward her, "Shoot me... I don't care much for my life anyways, listen! I think you should listen to Johnny or talk to him, or..."  
  
Devi put the Gun to Jennifer's forehead, "How do I not know YOU will kill me!"  
  
Jennifer glared at her, "If Johnny didn't like you, and you still put MY Gun up to me, I WOULD kill you, horribly, so I Suggest you to put your gun down before the factor that my friend likes you is oblivious to me...." Jennifer was beginning to be annoyed, and she wasn't afraid of death.  
  
Johnny ran up behinds Jennifer, "Devi! Put the gun down!"  
  
Devi put the gun to Johnny's face, "YOU FUCK OFF!"  
  
Jennifer glared at Devi, "don't you DARE Hurt Johnny..."  
  
Tenna walked by Devi, "uh..Devi, right now I would call you more insane then anyone here..."  
  
Johnny was crying, "Devi, I...."  
  
Jennifer grabbed her gun back, Devi shot it and lucky shot only the floor before Jennifer held it to Devi's Face, "you bitch"  
  
Devi got out her own gun, "I DON'T WANT ANY THING TO DO WITH ANYONE HERE!" Tenna looked at Devi, "if that's the way you feel, leave!" Devi turned Shot At Tenna, just to scare her, not really kill her... but she DID hit her, "SHIT! Tenna? YOU OK?"  
  
Johnny caught Tenna, "you ok?"  
  
Jennifer and pointed her gun at Devi, Devi pointed hers at Jennifer, "just leave before you do more damage, you're the insane one, not Johnny, in fact, Johnny is too good for you!" Jennifer said glaring at Devi.  
  
((A/N: Tenna was wrong, they do not get along))  
  
Tenna coughed up blood, "Bi...Bitch..." she got out looking at Devi, holding her neck, that was shot.  
  
Johnny held Tenna, "I hope you make it...." he said looking at her...  
  
Devi looked at Tenna a little worried but to pre-occupied, "your wrong Jennifer, "Johnny is a horrible person, he is not to good for me..."  
  
Jennifer stepped toward Devi, "You still like him....don't you?"  
  
Johnny looked at the two girls, "Put your fucking guns away!"  
  
Tenna was dying and Devi was more worried about her life, and hating Jennifer.  
  
Johnny called the police.  
  
Devi turned at shot at Johnny.  
  
((Did she hit him? Huh? Review! ... ok even if you don't review I'll still add more...I'm beginning to like the way this is coming along... hmm... happy=more updates)) 


	4. Trouble

Johnny was missed, then he charged and Devi and threw her gun out of the  
store, "YOUR Paranoia is what is gonna get you kill if you keep this shit  
up!"  
A cop pulls up.  
Jennifer lowers her gun from Devi and Runs to Tenna, "Heh! Tenn... DAMMIT  
it are you ok?"  
Tenna handed her spooky to Jennifer, "give it to Johnny..." she coughed up  
more blood.  
Jennifer poked Nny and handed him Spooky, then hugged Tenna, she WAS  
annoying but she is her friend...  
Devi turned and noticed what she done to Tenna, "..Ten...Tenna??"  
Johnny looked at Devi in some aw and Disgust....  
Devi crawled to were Tenna and Jennifer where and joined in a hug.  
Johnny looked at the scared Girls, and then the spooky... "why me?" then he  
sat by the girls, "Why are those cops just standing there..." he said  
getting annoyed.  
A cop walked in with a gun pointed at the Girls and Johnny, "you killed  
her"  
Jennifer replied, "Devi Did, I'd say Temporary insanity... she was sort of  
fine for a while... I don't know really what the fuck is going on... please  
help Tenna... she's not dead...yet... I don't think.  
((in the last 3 says all I had was a scraps of chicken(I don't eat the skin  
or that gooey shit) a bowl of applesauce and just now a sandwich, only like  
4 hours of sleep in the last 3 days as well, but... I'm getting  
better...mmm...yup)))  
some people took Tenna Away, and then took Devi away for murder, Jennifer  
and a cop and to hold nny down from killing everyone in the room when they  
put Devi in those hand-cuffs...  
Jennifer looked at her watch, "SHIT! It's 7:00, Squee has to be in school  
in an half an hour" she pulled un Johnny's sleeve gently, "come on, we  
gotta take Squee to School...well.. You don't have to...."  
Nny ran out the door, "who's car we taking?"  
Jennifer looked at Nny's car, "I Never been in your car yet.."  
Nny almost pushed Jennifer into the Car before he speed out of the 24/7, "I  
wanna check on Devi after this, "ok?"  
Jennifer smiled, "sure, if we can visit Tenna After that..."  
Nny nodded and he slammed on his breaks in front of Jennifer's house,  
"Jennifer ran into Squee's Room, "Squee!"  
Squee got up quickly, "Huh?"  
Jennifer got out a set of clothes for Squee, "you need to be in school in  
about 20 minutes, We are driving you.  
Squee changed.  
Jennifer grabbed a brush, "you wanna brush your own hair?"  
Squee nodded and took the brush.  
Jennifer ran to the car, followed by a confused Squee, now with his books  
in hand, Jennifer picked him up and sat him between her and nny, Due to the  
pile of trash in the back seat.  
Johnny drove off, trying to fix a cow lick that was in Squee's Hair.  
Jennifer Sighed as she leaned back in her seat.  
Johnny asked, "what wrong?"  
Jennifer replied, "nothing really... I wish I could adopt Squee..."  
Johnny laughed, "you basically Did"  
Squee didn't know what adoption meant, but it's sounded... ok... but still  
spooky.  
Johnny hit the dash board, "I think that Devi will NEVER Listen to me..."  
Jennifer replied, "she did try to shoot you... I'm sorry... I hope things  
can work out...anyways me and Todd will listen to you"  
Squee smiled weakly.  
Johnny pulled up to the School Jennifer got out of the car and let Squee  
out, a teenager walked by Squee, "Your mom is hot!"  
Jennifer noticed this and walked up to the teenager, "I'm not his REAL  
mom... anyways... I am a tad bit to old for you... 26? You must be 16?"  
The guy looked at her oddly, "I thought your were a crack whore that had a  
kid when you were 12.  
Johnny was now getting pissed, he steped out of the Car, and looked down on  
the teenager, since he was much taller than Jennifer it was a bit of a  
surprise, but non the less, idiots speak.  
The guy spoke, "so you're his dad, and she is your mistress...I get it..  
Now where is the trailer trash mom?"  
Jennifer pushed the guy down and got in thr car, followed by Johnny, they  
drove to the prison.  
Johnny and Jennifer inched there way threw looking for Devi, before they  
were stoped.  
Cop, "You two saw everything..."  
Johnny, "sadly yes... were is Devi?"  
Cop, "You can't see her till we enter few you!"  
Jennifer growled a bit, she saw her he boy friend and snaped... he got make  
at Tenna and shot her..."  
Johnny nodded..."I must see her..."  
Cop rolled his eyes, "why?"  
Johnny stabbed the cop and grabbed his Keys.  
Jennifer gasped, "What the FUCK-"  
Johnny covered her mouth.  
They walked down a hall and he saw her, "Devi? You ok?"  
Devi yelled, "YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU FUCK!"  
Jennifer was getting scared, "...I'll see you two later..." she ran off and  
walked toward her house, it was only 12 miles.  
Johnny leaned against's the bars, "it should be me there...."  
Devi Growled, "DAMN STRAIGHT"  
Johnny looked at Devi, "I love you..."  
Devi, "I HATE YOU!" she was in a rage...  
Johnny, "Fuck, I can't SAVE you like this.... maybe you ARE insane like  
Jennifer said... he backed away.  
He drove towards His house and saw Jennifer walking home and stopped the  
car, "Jenny?" he said this was surprised he said her name like that.  
Jennifer turned, "heh... Hi Johnny... sorry... the killing...I"  
Johnny opened the door, "I under stand...."  
Jennifer smiled for no apparent reason.  
Johnny looked at her oddly, "what's wrong...er right.. Uh"  
Jennifer grinned, "I'm in a good mood...your too good for Devi...if she is  
not willing to try to comprehend you....I mean... she bitches at you  
allot..."  
Johnny looked upset, "shit... she's too good for me..."  
Jennifer frowned, "OF COURSE NOT! Besides the killing your really a sweet  
guy"  
Johnny was getting a bit nervous, "uh.... I'm not sweet"  
Jennifer smiled at Nny, "your odd... I like that"  
Johnny was a little disturbed, "uh...don't like me... please..." He sped up  
the car a bit more.  
Jennifer looked hurt... "I See..." She looked out the window for a while,  
"I'm sorry to bug you..."  
Johnny sighed, "Bug.. I wouldn't call it that, but you KNOW I like DEVI!"  
he was getting annoyed, and besides that, "FUCK! Are you smoking in my  
car?!"  
Jennifer threw her cigarette out, "shit, I Forgot..."  
Nny was now going over 75 Miles an hour.  
Jennifer put on her seat belt, "fuck... I didn't mean to piss you off...  
I'm sorry"  
Johnny hate a bit of hate in his eyes, he missed the turn to his house and  
tryed to do a u-turn at 70 miles, and...hit a tree, "FUUUUUUUUUUCCK"  
Jennifer pulled Nny toward her so he wouldn't fly threw the windshield, on  
instinct, he forgot his seat belt....  
Nny jerked away from her after the car stoped.  
Jennifer was now crying.  
Nny tried to open the doors, but they were stuck.  
Jennifer was now crying louder.  
Nny looked at her annoyed "WHAT?"  
Jennifer replied, "I *sniff* never wanted to make you upset, and this is  
not a guilt trip of any sort...I swear, don't you hate it when you don't  
want to cry, but you can't stop it... "  
Nny tried to stop being mad at her, "...oh how is squee gonna get back, no  
cars are stopping to help us.... 


	5. Hello Satan

Jennifer replied, "Squee will more than likely walk home, he's use to it..."  
  
Johnny grabbed her purse and tor apart her cigarettes, "THOSE are REVOLTING.... and NEVER touch me again"  
  
Jennifer blinked, "you would of went threw the windshield..."  
  
Johnny hissed, "I would of been fine.." he noticed the car was BENT around the tree... "FUCK "  
  
Jennifer sighed, "... Do you love Devi?"  
  
Johnny flipped her off.  
  
Jennifer sighed again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squee sat in school, an hour left, he began to draw pictures around it math assignment after easy finishing it.  
  
The teacher looked at him, "this is not ART Class Todd... stop being creative... or else, work on the problems more"  
  
Squee looked up at her, "I'm done... I'm positive the I did them right too..." he was a bit scared.  
  
Pepito turned and looked at the teacher is disgust.   
  
The teacher hissed, "THEN you must of cheated..."  
  
Squee looked at her confused, "half the people in this class don't know how to add...."  
  
The teacher glared, "your friend Pepito dose..."  
  
Pepito growled, "I'm on the other side of the class..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenny began to draw spooky pictures on her arms, demons and such.  
  
Johnny began to kick the door, "FUCK YOU DOOR How dare you mock me "  
  
Jennifer shook her head, "do you mind if I kick out a window?"  
  
Johnny sighed, "this car belongs to hell anyways" He glare coldly at her.  
  
Jennifer scooted away from the window and kicked it with her high heels, cracking the glass, "this is gonna be harder than I though..." she growled and held her foot that hurt.  
  
Johnny crossed his arms and glared out the windshield, "if I DID go through the glass, at LEAST I would be out of here..."  
  
Jennifer replied, "yes... but a in a bloody mess"  
  
Johnny kicked Jennifer's Window, cracking in much more but it not breaking, "Shit on you "  
  
Jennifer jumped, "meep "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Teacher growled, "EXCUSES Both of you... detention "  
  
Pepito, "..to bad father would be upset if I killed another teacher..."  
  
Squee sighed, "ok"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny had an Evil Rage in his eyes, "FOOK FOOK "  
  
Jennifer looked at her mutated Cigarettes across the dash board, "nny... thanks"  
  
Johnny, "WHAT? "  
  
Jennifer smiled, "for helping me quit... smoking..."  
  
Johnny Growled, "De Nada..."  
  
Jennifer saw a knife on the floor of the car and picked it up.  
  
Johnny snatched it, "Leave my shit alone " he held the knife to her face.  
  
Jennifer glared at him, "I had an idea..."  
  
Johnny smiled, "riding me of you? And your annoying chatter... ?"  
  
Jennifer took the Knife back and pounded the window.  
  
Johnny spoke, "...oh"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
an half an hour has passed, Squee stared at the clock.  
  
Pepito was giving the teacher death Glares.  
  
The teacher yelled, "WORK HARDER "  
  
A kid growled, "WE ARE DONE "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer broke a small hole in the window, "Damn you" then she kicked the rest of it out... "THERE.... ARG " then she crawled out followed by Johnny.  
  
Johnny growled, "what time is it?"  
  
Jennifer looked at her watch, "2:45   
  
Johnny walked off a bit, "... think we can get to the school in time to find squee?"  
  
Jennifer sighed, "I don't think so... you passed the turn to you house a while back before fucking up your car, and school is past your house and then some... unless we get to my house and take my car... I'M Driving if we do that..."  
  
Johnny snarled, "FINE... lets go" he walked quicky to there street.  
  
Jennifer followed, limping a tad.  
  
Johnny got to her gat and jumped in, Jennifer got in and drove toward the school, "It's 3:00..."  
  
Johnny sighed, "SO?"  
  
They got to the school and went to Squee's Class and saw Squee and Pepito sitting there read large books.  
  
Jennifer smiled, "sorry we are late Squee, but"  
  
The teacher snapped, "ARE YOU his parents? He has detention"  
  
Jennifer cocked her head to one side, "Why?"  
  
The teacher growled, "Pepito, talking, Squee drawing"  
  
Johnny glared, "DRAWING?? Is that All?"  
  
Jennifer Glared as well, "He's only a small child, you should promote creativity... and Talking? FUCK They are just kids "  
  
Squee look at Jennifer and Johnny and smiled.  
  
Pepito growled at the book, "This IS Stooped"  
  
Johnny took Squee's hand, "we will take him NOW"  
  
Jennifer looked at Pepito, "Do you need a ride home?"  
  
Pepito smiled, "I'd love to get outa this hell away from Hell"  
  
Jennifer glared at the teacher, "you know... I always wanted to be a teacher... but I never went to collage... I might do that you to take you job, Bitch..."  
  
Squee frowned, "I think you over doing it Jenny..."  
  
The Teacher Glared at her, "....you kid is going to pay for your ignorance.."  
  
Johnny, Squee, Jennifer, and Pepito Left the Class.  
  
Johnny, "Squee, If she gives you shit... tell me"  
  
Jennifer smiled, "I'm gonna take her fucking job... er... 4 years of collage first... I can be a student teacher thing until then... still..."  
  
Pepito smiled, "you guys should meet father, he's Satan and..."  
  
They got in the car, "Johnny spoke, "I have... in hell...long story"  
  
Jennifer spoke, "REALLY? I'm a atheist and all...but I guess I will when we take you home.  
  
They first drove to Pepito's House, Jennifer and Johnny got out of the car as well.  
  
Pepito opened the door, "Father? I want you to meet these people, the took me out of detention, when the teacher put me there for no reason"  
  
Satan came to the door in his natural Form, "hello..."  
  
Jennifer Gasped, "I...I didn't know you were real"  
  
Johnny sighed, "Can I have my coat back?"  
  
Satan laughed, "Now you do... and no Johnny..."  
  
Pepito yawned.  
  
Jennifer replied, "sorry to sound so stupid... but you know... it's a honor to meet you"  
  
Satan Smiled, "would you like to join us? The Dark side?"  
  
Jennifer thought, "I'll get back to you on that"  
  
Johnny growled, "We have to go now..." he walked to the car.  
  
Jennifer said her good byes and got in the car and drove off to Her house.  
  
Johnny got out of the car and went to his house with out a word.  
  
Jennifer waved and took Squee inside, "So how was school?"  
  
Squee frowned, "Bad...Work?"  
  
Jennifer sighed, "odd...hey I'm gonna go to your house and get your stuff, wanna come?"  
  
Squee sighed, "I guess..." 


	6. Tenna?

Jennifer took Todd's Hand and walked to his door and knocked.  
  
Squee looked a bit scared.  
  
He's dad opened the door, "Is the 50 hours up already?"  
  
Jennifer replied, "I don't know... I was going to let Squee get some of his stuff since it seemed like he was gonna stay for a while... since you people don't want him..."  
  
He's dad nodded and let them walk up stairs to his room.  
  
Jennifer sighed, "your happy wallpaper scares me..."  
  
Squee nodded and picked up some books, and a blanket, "...I don't need much of my stuff"  
  
Jennifer grabbed a pillow and some drawings, "I like your drawings"  
  
Squee smiled then they walked downstairs, And were stopped by Todd's Drunk mom, "hey... you just... keep him" She had a grin on her face and took a pill with her beer.  
  
Jennifer blinked, "um, don't you think it might be a good idea to read the lable on your pills... you shouldn't drink and take those....it's not good for you"  
  
Todd squeaked, "Will she die?"  
  
Jennifer, "I don't know what she's taking"  
  
He mom growled, "IT'S HIS Fault I'm like this...."  
  
Jennifer tried to refrain from kicking her ass, ".... you're a horrible mother, Squee Did nothing to you! YOU are the one that fucked up..."  
  
She took Todd's hand and walked out the door, but then was stopped my He's Dad, "You have no right to walk threw our house and bitch us out!" he pushed her into a wall.  
  
Jennifer whispered for squee to go to her house, Squee did.  
  
He's dad looks like he has also been drinking.  
  
Jennifer Glared at him, "...that wasn't very smart..." Then she kicked his stomiach with those high heels.  
  
He feel back a bit, but alcohol lessened the pain, and made him stupid, he got up and jumped on her.  
  
Jennifer Fought back at well as she could, then racked him, and he feel, holding himself, Jennifer walked slowly away, backwards.  
  
He's dad stumbled up.  
  
Jennifer threw a lighter at him, and hit his head, then ran back to her house and tried to open the door, it was locked, "Squee dear, unlock the door, I don't have my key"  
  
Todd's dad ran to her but tripped over his drunkenness.  
  
Squee slowly opened the door, Jennifer quicky jumped in and locked the door, "Fuck you dad is insane... I gotta lock the other doors and windows..."  
  
Squee replied, "I did..."  
  
Jennifer patted him on the head, but jumped to see Todd's dad banging on the window.  
  
Squee hid under his blanket. "DAD?! What are you doing?!"  
  
His dad replied, "Gonna kick her chubby Ass"  
  
Jennifer growled, then walked to her room.  
  
Squee noticed he was alone and ran into what is kinda his room.  
  
Jennifer walked back with a hand gun, and a butterfly knife in her other hand, "Bastard"  
  
He's dad smiled, "you wouldn't, you don't have the balls"  
  
Jennifer walked outside aiming the gun at his head, "you don't know me to well, do you?"  
  
He's dad scooted back a bit, "you're a psycho Bitch"  
  
Jennifer Smiled, "look who's scared now pops...."  
  
Squee looked out a window at them from his bed, he could only see Jennifer and her gun though, he wanted to move closer to the window, but was too scared.  
  
He's dad broke a bear bottle and held like a weapon.  
  
Jennifer shot the bottle out of his hand, "... heh..I was almost afraid I'd hit you.."  
  
Todd's Dad walked closer to her.  
  
Jennifer sighed, "don't be stupid..." They were half way in Johnny's yard now, Todd's dad smiled, "Your neighbor would see you kill me... then..."  
  
Jennifer smiled, "he's my friend... " She shoved the gun onto his forehead, "Go home... and NEVER come back again.  
  
He took a few steps into Johnny's Yard, then kicked her down.  
  
Jennifer pointed the gun and him and shoot as he ran off, he got hit in his butt and fell in front of Johnny's Door, Jennifer put the gun on safety and put it in her bag, and got her butterfly knife, and walked to Todd's Dad.  
  
Squee ran to another window and watched.  
  
He's dad growled as his ass bled.  
  
Jennifer looked down on him, "I Warned you, I how I have warned you..."  
  
He grabbed her leg and dragged her down.  
  
Jennifer Stabbed his arm and scooted away, then realized she was in Johnny's Yard, "we better get out of his yard... his's not in a good mood..."  
  
The door swung open, Johnny had a knife with fresh blood on it in his Hand, "WHAT THE FUCK!?"  
  
Jennifer looked at him, "Well... he attacked me... and Todd was scared..."  
  
Todd's dad whined, "SHE'S A PSYCHO BITCH!"  
  
Johnny looked down, "....Squee doesn't really need you anymore... you never DID take care of him...." He looked at Jennifer, "I'll take it from here...." He kicked Todd's father's head in and KO'd him and dragged him into his house.  
  
Jennifer blinked... "um.. So now what?"  
  
Johnny glared at her, "...Nothing... just go home..." he shut the door.  
  
Jennifer walked home and found Squee, "are you ok hun?"  
  
Todd looked up, "did you kill him?"  
  
Jennifer nodded, "Damn close... but no..."  
  
Todd didn't know how to feel. Jennifer looked at him and tried to smile.  
  
Squee motioned to hug her, but saw some blood on her shirt and scooted away.  
  
Jennifer spoke, "I'm going to cook Dinner.. What would you like?"  
  
Squee looked up, "...I don't care"  
  
Jennifer replied, "how about Burgers?"  
  
Squee nodded.  
  
Jennifer went to the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nny had Todd's dad tied up in a odd little thing, "I'm going to leave you here to think about stuff, I'm gonna see if Tenna is still alive..." he walked off.  
  
Todd's Dad yelled, "YOU SKINNY FUCK! LET ME GO!" he is still drunk.  
  
Nny twitched, and threw a knife at him, hitting he's leg.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer continued to cook.  
  
Squee sat in the room and hung up some of his drawings, making the place look lore like he's old room only the wallpaper wasn't happy, it was a dark Purple, most the rooms in her house had Dark Wallpaper, the bathroom was Dark Red, it looked spooky, but the kitchen was lavender... Squee looked out his window, "I wonder if I'll get Abducted..." he walked into the Kitchen, "Jenny, Do you Believe in aliens?"  
  
Jennifer turned, "Yes, once I thought I was abducted... when I was in high school... I don't know if I was or not anymore..." she turned over a burger and put them on buns.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nny walked over to Jennifer's House and knocked, he looked annoyed already.  
  
Jennifer handed Squee a Hamburger and walked to the door, and opened it slowly, worried it was a cop, or Todd's mom, she saw it was Johnny and opened it all the way.  
  
Nny replied, "we should Check on Tenna..."  
  
Jennifer smiled, "your right, I just made dinner... you want a hamburger before we go?"  
  
Johnny realized he hasn't eaten all day, "...I don't care... should Squee come too?"  
  
Jennifer nodded, "I won't leave him home alone" she walked in the kitchen and motioned for nny to follow.  
  
Squee had his mouth full, "welo neee"  
  
Nny smiled, "you wanna see Tenna Squee?"  
  
Squee nodded, "muu huhh"  
  
Jennifer giggled and handed Johnny a plate, "here, you need to eat something..." she cooked another burger for herself.  
  
Johnny stared at the burger... "When was the last time I had one of these?" he began to eat.  
  
Jennifer turned up the stove so she could get to seeing Tenna, then she inhaled her burger, not literary..., "it's 9 o'clock... what time should I but Squee to bed?"  
  
Johnny sighed, "his friend Is in the hospital... let him stay up late"  
  
Squee smiled.  
  
Jennifer replied, "ok... heh" and walked to the car.  
  
Nny looked at Jennifer, "I'm in a driving mood.... and.."  
  
Jennifer threw the keys at him, "You crash, I kill, .... and put your seat belt on"  
  
Johnny looked annoyed, but nodded.  
  
Jennifer pulled the seat up so Squee could get in the Car, Damn Two Door, Then made sure he had his Seatbelt on Before putting her own on.  
  
Johnny drove toward the Hospital.  
  
((A/N: Dose it seem like time goes by fast to you? 9 already?))  
  
Jennifer turned on the Cd player and Played Jack Off Jill, and began to sing along, "...I wanted to help, to help Destroy the world..."  
  
Nny looked at her oddly and annoyed.  
  
((A/N: The words belong to Jack off Jill's Angels Fuck and Devils Kiss))  
  
Squee frowned, "Destroying the World is Bad"  
  
Johnny laughed slightly.  
  
Jennifer looked at Squee, "yes... yes it is"  
  
Johnny turned the Radio to a classical Station.  
  
Jennifer still sang the rest of the song, "every body's got a little something to crush..." she turned red, "hehe... oops"  
  
Johnny drove on and smiled as the Radio Played a song by Bach.  
  
Squee looked at Johnny, "What happen to your Car?"  
  
Johnny Twitched a bit, "...it's gone"  
  
Jennifer looked at him, "you have insurance?"  
  
Johnny replied, "...no... I can't fucking afford a new one either..."  
  
Squee frowned, "I'm sorry"  
  
Jennifer sighed, "I'll drive you places if you want...until you get another car..."  
  
Johnny replied, "forget it... I'll just walk"... he pulled into the hospital and stepped out.  
  
Jennifer got out and pushed her seat up to let Squee out.  
  
Squee yawned  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
IN Jail....  
  
Devi sat in a Cell with this other Girl, with Blue Hair and like 20 piercing, "...um... hello..."  
  
The Girl Turned around... "I|Why you here?"  
  
Devi Sighed, "I lost my mind... you?"  
  
The Girl laughed, I Didn't let my boyfriend kill me, he held a gun to me... I didn't know he was joking so... I took mine and blew he fucking head off..." Devi Growled, "DAMMIT! Men shouldn't joke about that Shit!.... I think I killed my best friend... I was really stressed out, my Ex who TRIED to KILL me once was there... and... Shit... I hope Tenna is ok...."  
  
The Girl smiled, "I'm Brook... we both killed with not really wanting to eh?"  
  
Devi Glared at her, "why am I even telling you any of this...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny, Jennifer and Squee walked into the hospital, Johnny asked if they could see Tenna.  
  
The worker person pointed to the hallway, "7th door on the left"  
  
Squee said, "I'm tired"  
  
Jennifer asked, "you want a piggy back ride?"  
  
Squee looked scared, "Piggy?"  
  
Jennifer, "I'll carry you"  
  
Squee nodded, and Jennifer gave him a Piggy Back Ride, and Followed Johnny down the hall.  
  
Johnny knocked on a door and walked in, and saw Tenna with all kinds of tubes sticking out of her.  
  
((A/N: I'll end this Chapter here... cause it's the longest Chapter I ever typed so far... wow)) 


	7. Break out?

Jennifer looked at Tenna, "hello?" she walked to her bed, "Fuck..."  
  
Tenna wasn't moving, or talking, bet the machines said she was allive.  
  
Johnny walked to the other side of her, "Tenna? I don't' really know you... but Devi Did... hmm... she's in jail now, and insane... I need to talk to her again..." Johnny looked like he would cry, but over Devi more than Tenna.  
  
Jennifer still held Squee up who was a sleep now, "Tenna... it wont be the same at Work with out you..."  
  
Tenna opened her eyes slowly and barley whispered out, "I'm not...dead...yet"  
  
Jennifer handed Squee to Johnny, Johnny put him in a chair near by.  
  
Jennifer hugged Tenna, "Devi is upset about what she did too... she Didn't want to... do this..."  
  
Tenna smiled weakly, "Tell her...Spooky... I gave him.. To Johnny..."  
  
Jennifer looked at her, "... she knows, I'll remind her just in case"  
  
Johnny looked at the clock, 10:00, "...we should see Devi again too" he still looked like the slightest thing could make him cry.  
  
Jennifer looked at him, "you ok?"  
  
Johnny replied, "Not REALLY... but I will be... you can drive back it you want..."  
  
Jennifer replied, "I don't care if I drive or not... you go see Devi, I'm gonna stay here with Tenna... and Squee, drive back here when your done and pick me up"  
  
Nny nodded, "Devi doesn't like you much more than me anyways...." he walked out.  
  
Jennifer looked at Tenna, "I hope you will be alright, do you need anything?"  
  
Tenna replied, "...no"  
  
Tenna took her hand, "I don't think ...I'm gonna live... much longer...."  
  
Jennifer looked at her, ".. You can't die..."  
  
Tenna smiled, "I want to... this sucks..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny drove off, thinking of Devi the whole time, "...This sucks... I have to get her out of there... she doesn't need this...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi looked at Brook, "Did I Offend you?"  
  
Brook sighed, "Nah... so if your boy... ex boy friend still alive?"  
  
Devi nodded...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nny drove up to the prison and walked toward Devi's cell.  
  
Devi spoke, "he was nice before the knife thing... have you ever hated someone for making you like them? ... fuck.... I don't even hate him... he's just terrifying.."  
  
Nny stopped when he herd her voice, and made sure she couldn't see him.  
  
Brook Replied, "maybe he was just joking?"  
  
Devi replied, "no...later he said meant to kill me in the nicest way possible..."  
  
Brook glared at her, "So he snapped? Would you try to kill Tenna again?"  
  
Devi replied, "NEVER!"  
  
Brook laughed, "you guys have more in common then you know"  
  
Nny walked up to Devi, almost smiling after hearing the whole thing, "Who's your friend?"  
  
Devi freaked out, "YOU!"  
  
Nny blinked, "I'm your friend? I thought you hated me?" said joking around, "I'm Flattered.  
  
Devi Growled, "BROOKE! That's him!"  
  
Brook looked at him, some blood on his Shirt, "what happen? Your shirt?"  
  
Nny looked down, "FUCK!.... I got in a fight..."  
  
Devi replied, "you win?... and kill?"  
  
Nny growled, "I killed no one TODAY! You came closer to killing than me... Jennifer did too... er... never mind that..."  
  
Devi snickered, "now that Bitch is killing?"  
  
Nny replied, "Todd's Dad Attacked her and she Put Lead in his ass..."  
  
Devi replied, "oh...."  
  
Brooke smiled, "you guys would be a cute couple, and if you had kids, they would be sooo cute...."  
  
Nny Twitched.  
  
Devi Glared at her.  
  
Nny replied, "Devi... I want to help you..."  
  
Devi glared coldly at him, "HOW?"  
  
Nny smiled and walked off.  
  
Devi looked at Brooke, "told you he is insane"  
  
A scream could be herd, then johnny came back with more blood on him.  
  
Brooke yelled, "What the hell?"  
  
Johnny flashed the Keys and unlocked the door.  
  
Brooke ran out.  
  
Devi sat there, "...Nny... I don't know about this..."  
  
Nny took her hand, "COME ON! Your gonna see Tenna before she dies!"  
  
Devi Screamed when he touched her hand, "GET THE FUCK OFF!"  
  
Nny frowned, "I don't want to kill you... COME ON!" he practically dragged her out to the Car, her Kicking and screaming, then She bit him, Johnny let go, "FUCK!" he grabbed his hand.  
  
Devi picked a Bic Pin off the ground and held it like a knife, "LEAVE ME!"  
  
Nny glared, "do you want to See Tenna? You can drive.. Just don't wreck the car, it's not mine..." Devi Blinked, "who's is it?"  
  
Johnny sighed, "Jennifer's..."  
  
Devi growled... "fine..." she got in the car.  
  
Nny sat beside her, and leaned back.  
  
Devi Glared at him, "Give me your knife Johnny-poo"  
  
Nny sighed and handed it to her, blood dripping, she threw it on the floor by her feet. And drove toward the hospital after putting her seat belt on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tenna stopped talking, but was alive and still had a grip.  
  
Jennifer looked at her sadly, "Devi will be here soon... I hope..."  
  
Tenna saved her talking for later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi drove quickly looking at Johnny ever miles or so, "....so...."  
  
Johnny looked at her, "Yes?"  
  
Devi, "Tenna is friends with that. Er Jennifer?"  
  
Nny nodded.  
  
Devi said nothing more the until she parked at the hospital, "where is Tenna..."  
  
Nny replied, "I'll show you" we walked off, and Devi followed, becoming Nervous.  
  
Nny walked into the room, followed by Devi.  
  
Jennifer smiled weakly, "hey"  
  
Devi walked to the other side of Tenna, "you ok Girl?"  
  
Tenna replied, "F..fuck no"  
  
Devi, "dumb question..." she took Tenna's Other hand, "Tenn... I'm sorry... I never meant to..."  
  
Johnny blurted out, "NOW you know I feel" then he realized now wasn't the time to make remarks.  
  
Jennifer looked at the Machine, "... I think the machine is acting oddly..  
  
Johnny looked at in, "the line thing is moving different"  
  
Devi looked at Tenna, "TENNA?"  
  
Tenna stopped talking.  
  
Jennifer saw the line flatten and make a long beep noise... "FUCK!"  
  
Johnny walked out in the hallway, "Hello? She just died! Some one come over here" he said with little emotion.  
  
Jennifer stepped back, "....uh .... I ....."  
  
Devi looked Terrified, "shit on me..."  
  
A doctor walked in and took her away.  
  
Jennifer looked at Devi, "I...I'm sorry...."  
  
Devi pounded the floor, " I KIL-" Jennifer covered her mouth, "don't say that... the doctor will think you DID"  
  
Devi looked at the Floor, " I DID.... I... killed my only friend...."  
  
Squee looked up, "huh? Where is Tenna?"  
  
Jennifer hugged Squee, "...she went..."  
  
Squee frowned, "she's dead?"  
  
Jennifer Nodded.  
  
Nny slowly walked to Devi and sat by her, "you ok?"  
  
Devi yelled, "GET THE HELL AWAY!"  
  
Nny looked like he could cry, he moved to the other side of the room.  
  
Jennifer saw that he looked hurt, "Fuck you Devi"  
  
Devi looked up "What's your problem?"  
  
Jennifer replied, "your just as bad as he is..."  
  
Devi just realized this, and then Banged her head into the floor.  
  
Nny ran to her, "stop!" he put his hands on her shoulders, "Don't beat your self up.... PLEASE"  
  
Devi started to tear, "...go away..."  
  
Johnny's eyes watered more, "...Devi...."  
  
Devi Kicked at him.  
  
Johnny sat back, "...."  
  
Devi got up, "I'm gonna walk home...."  
  
Jennifer replied, "where DO you live?"  
  
Devi glared at her coldly, "I won't tell" she walked off.  
  
Johnny began to cry lightly.  
  
Jennifer sat by him Squee sat by him as well.  
  
Johnny growled and tried to force back tears.  
  
Jennifer looked at him, "are you going to be ok?"  
  
Squee looked sad as well.  
  
Johnny replied, "... I don't know.... can I go home?"  
  
Jennifer nodded, "sure" she patted his back.  
  
Johnny recoiled, "don't...." he got up and walked toward the car.  
  
Jennifer followed and got in the drivers side of her car. After letting Squee in, after johnny got in the car she drove home in silence except Beethoven...  
  
Johnny got out of his Car and walked to his house, with a slight wave.  
  
Jennifer said, "good night" then looked at her watch, 11:55, "work in 3 hours, Squee I'm gonna sleep a couple hours you try to too, before I go to work I'll put the alarm clock in your room, and set it..."  
  
Squee nodded and slowly walked to his room,  
  
Jennifer walked to her room, turned an her alarm and fell asleep  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
((A/N:... these chapters just get longer and longer... I'm spending all day on this fic o.0))  
  
Johnny sat my B-boy (burger boy), and he started balling, "FUCK!.... Devi kills to now and she STILL hates me..."  
  
B-boy smiles, "Find some one else... what about that one girl?"  
  
Johnny, "I can never see me with her... she's annoying at times... And I'll never stop liking Devi..."  
  
B-Boy laughed, "to any bystander it looks like Squee is your kid now..."  
  
Johnny growled, "WHY DO YOU KEEP COMING UP!?"  
  
B-Boy smiled, "I'm you, and I'm not"  
  
Johnny growled, "NO MATTER what I do you keep coming back... like Mr. Samsa!" Johnny walked out the door and went on a walk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi finally got to her apartment, panting, she ran most the way there, scared... she opened the door and ran to her room and shut the door behind her, then saw sickness.  
  
Sickness Crackled, "You FINALLY did it:"  
  
Devi yelled "shut up!"  
  
Sickness replied, "Why? I'm not lying! Why are you getting back at 12:20 am?"  
  
Devi glared at her and threw Red paint on Sickness. And walked to her bedroom and tried to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny sighed as he walked, "I'm useless... it's useless..."  
  
Some random guy stopped nny, "What you ranting about?"  
  
Nny walked on trying to ignore him.  
  
The guy spoke again, "come on man... What's your problem?"  
  
Nny Glared Coldly at him.  
  
((A/N: Again ending Chapter here do to it getting long, and I REALLY have to pee and do other stuff, thanks for the reviews... HEY! Jennifer hasn't smoked yet! Has Devi Lost it? It johnny gonna kill that guy? IS the 24/7 gonna be open after some one dyed there, CAN YOU close a 24/7? It IS Open 24/7... whooot... must pee)) 


	8. Aliens

Devi Stared at the ceiling thinking about all the shit that took place, "how could I of killed Tenna... she was the only damn friend I had... Johnny wants to be my friend I guess, but I'd rather his go far away...." She rolled over trying to sleep...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nny Glared at the Guy, "why do you care?"  
  
The guy laughed a bit, "it looks like you just got dumped and then your friend died..."  
  
Nny yelled, grabbing his shirt, "HOW do YOU know?! I don't know you!"  
  
The guy pulled out his pocket knife, "Lay off, I was joking...."  
  
Nny threw him on the ground and walked off, "Jokes are not nice..."  
  
The guy kicked him, "Grabbing people's shirts isn't nice!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squee hid under his blanket, he herd his dad screaming from Johnny's house, "... where is shmee...." he couldn't find him, then he saw a glow coming from outside, "...the aliens" he whispered, then the glow got bigger, he ran to Jennifer's room, the glowing was bigger out her window... "JENNY!"  
  
Jennifer got up, "what is it Todd?" she looked out the window, "Holy Fuck!" she jumped out of the bed and ran to her closet and got a switch blade, she had lost of cool little knifes and guns.  
  
Squee hid behind Jenny, "what is it?"  
  
A shadow of a odd creature was seen then one of the idiotic aliens that tried to adduct Todd before crawled threw the window, "Hello Todd, you were to tell us if you moved"  
  
Jennifer stared at the alien, "....Wow...." she grabbed a camera and took pictures.  
  
The alien squealed, "THEY HAVE LASERS!"  
  
Jennifer blinked and put her camera away, "....yes... it makes you stupider the more you look at it... now go..."  
  
The other alien got out a giant trash bag, "We are gonna cut open your head!" they threw the bag over Jennifer.  
  
Jennifer cut her way out, "...look it DID make you stupid... She stabbed an Alien, "go away!" she backed off a bit.  
  
Squee looked scared, "Please don't eat me"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nny threw the guy back on the ground and stabbed him a few times, "Neither was that, huh? Or kicking for that manner"  
  
The guy yelled, "YOUR CRAZY DUDE!"  
  
Nny silenced his screams with a few blows to the head with his boot, and walked off, people are so annoying.... he thought to him self, he saw a cat and wanted to pet it, but couldn't, or he would sneeze, he was sad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The aliens grabbed Squee, "We will take him then"  
  
Squee yelled.  
  
Jennifer jumped the Aliens stabbing them until they let Squee go.  
  
One alien ran back to the ship.  
  
The other alien held his bleeding head and fell, The ship flew off.  
  
Jennifer replied, "....Fuck"  
  
Squee had a twisted smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nny walked back to his house.  
  
Jennifer looked out her window and saw Nny, "HEY! JOHNNY!?"  
  
Nny froze and looked at her poke her head out her window, "What?"  
  
Jennifer looked at him and almost smiled, "What do I do with this dead body?"  
  
Nny ran over there, "What? Don't say that loudly, I can't get caught but- " he saw the Body, "THAT'S A FOOKING ALIEN!"  
  
Squee squeaked.  
  
Jennifer nodded, "what do I do...?" She looked at the clock, 1:40am, "fuck. I gotta get ready for work soon..."  
  
Nny blinked, "... um... I have no idea... call 911?" he had a confused look.  
  
Jennifer nodded, "yes... but I killed it... aw well... you can come in the house if you want... unless you have something better to do... help me watch Squee..." She walked to a phone.  
  
Nny growled and claimed into the window, and around the body, "hey Squee!"  
  
Squee replied, "hello..."  
  
Jennifer called 911, "yes... it is, I killed a alien... not a illegal alien, a Alien from space....no joke... if you don't believe me I'll drag the body offer to the morgue, you tell me it's human!.... fine.... send cops! THAT'S What I want.... I'm not lying!"  
  
Nny snatched the phone, "You better believe her!... were sane... well... I'm not..... she is.... come on.... no joke..." Nny was twitching, then hanged up. 


	9. 24 7 Maddness

Squee yelled, "It's not dead yet!!" and hid behind Johnny.  
  
The alien Crawled into the living room, ".... naaahh... Why you do that?" he twitched.  
  
Jennifer growled, "You stupid alien.... I thought if you were smart enough to make ships that... wait... you stole the idea from another alien...didn't you"  
  
Squee replied, "I think they did... I saw these other aliens once, there more scary"  
  
Johnny looked at his knife...  
  
The Alien Growled, "NONSENSE! We are MUCH better"  
  
Johnny Charged at the alien and sliced it's head off, "Shut up"  
  
Jennifer sighed, "I gotta get ready for work..." she walked to her room and shut the door.  
  
Squee poked the dead alien with a TV Remote, "Is it going to stay dead?"  
  
Johnny looked at the corpse oddly, "I HOPE so..." Johnny kicked the alien, "hope the other aliens you were talking about don't appear.."  
  
Squee became paranoid, "are they?" He looked around nervously.  
  
Jennifer walked out of her room dressed for work, brushing her hair, "what time is it?" she walked to the bathroom.  
  
Johnny replied, "..uh... 2am"  
  
Jennifer walked back with make up on, "thanks.... MAN! Work isn't going to be the same... hey Squee, can you walk to school? Or you need a ride?"  
  
Squee replied, "I'll be ok, I always walk"  
  
Jennifer sighed... "I feel bad, you sure?  
  
Johnny rolled his eyes, "your acting like he's yours..."  
  
Jennifer smiled evilly, "he's OURS... hehe"  
  
Johnny got wide eyes, That's what B-Boy though... "No! He belongs to the Bastard I'm gonna gonna finish off..." he took the alien corps and walked off, "I know where I can depose of this..."  
  
A couple seconds later Todd's Dad's Screams could be herd, then suddenly cut off... literally.  
  
Squee trembled, "is That man gonna kill me too?"  
  
Jennifer got one a one knee and patted Squee, "no worries, he likes ya... I gotta go see ya later" She ran to her room then back to Squee and handed him a knife, "If ANYONE tries anything, gut them like the fish they are!" She smiles.  
  
Squee stared at the knife, "...but... that's not a good..I"  
  
Jennifer got up, "If there gonna hurt you, hurt them back, I'll be back soon, call me if you need anything, the number is on the frig, try to sleep, your alarm is set, gotta go, bye, bye"  
  
Squee took the knife and had a smirk, "...ok" he walked to his room.  
  
Jennifer went to her car and drove to work, she parked and opened the door, she was working alone, "this is gonna blow" she mumbled and sat on her counter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny sat on his couch after taking care of his Dark Business, "...Shit" He still missed Devi, he wished she would talk to him, and that she could think about him with out becoming ill. "...Devi" he said out loud, wish I could call her... too late, "dammit... she wouldn't listen to me anyhow"  
  
B-boy laughed from the other room, "like she is awake, she's more likely afraid you will kill her it her sleep.."  
  
Johnny growled, "fuck you"  
  
B-boy spoke, "Fuck you"  
  
Johnny replied, "fuck me?!"  
  
B-boy replied, "I have no parts to do that for you johnny... heh"  
  
Johnny growled, "THAT'S REVOLTING! I would never!"  
  
B-boy giggled, "SURE!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer sighed, "no one is gonna come here after..." she shudders, "fuck"  
  
A old woman walks in.  
  
Jennifer jumped off the counter and stand behind it, "wow...er, welcome"  
  
The old Lady pulls out a gun, "Hand me you money Lassie!"  
  
Jennifer laughed.  
  
The old lady blinked, "what? Hand me the fucking money! Or I'll blow your fucking head threw the wall!"  
  
Jennifer smiled, "you joking right?"  
  
The lady shot out a window.  
  
Jennifer froze, "holy Fuck"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Johnny growled and ran out of his house, "SHUT UP!" he sat in his yard, "....shit... he can't be getting stronger..." he walked to a night club for the hell of it.  
  
He walked to the door and walked in and sat on a leather couch.  
  
A guy walked up to him, "you new eh? Nice fake blood"  
  
Nny looked up at him, "fake?"  
  
The guy smiled, "right, anyways, I'm Calvin, you?"  
  
Nny growled, "...Johnny, and this blood it real... I'm in to mood to talk"  
  
Calvin rolled his eyes and sat down, "Wanna talk over a beer? What's wrong, a Girl....Guy? Parents?"  
  
Nny looked at him oddly, "why would I tell you anything, I never seen you before..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The lady growled, "Just cause I'm a bit old don't mean I wont kill ya ass"  
  
Jennifer pulled out her own gun, "just cause I'm to respect my elders don't mean I wont pull lead in ya either!"  
  
The lady took a step back, "Really Jen?"  
  
Jennifer blinked, "The Fuck?"  
  
The lady smiled, "I was a friend of your mother... she was right about you"  
  
((wow, her past is popping up))  
  
Jennifer, "what? Mind games don't work Hag"  
  
The Lady smiled, "Lisa and Rob, there outcast girl, there older Girl, ... I know your family well, too bad you stopped contacting them huh?"  
  
Jennifer growled, "what reports and shit you go though to pick that up?"  
  
The lady aimed the gun at her head, "your mom you dim wit"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Calvin Smiled, "I'm a half-sane guy, I been around the block, I can help"  
  
Johnny walked out of the night club, no mood for social hour, he walked back to his house and laid on the couch, "Dammit...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer growled and put her gun to the lady's house, "then what's my Sister's Name? I have no Sister!"  
  
The Lady smiled, "your HALF Sister, Your mom gave her to the REAL Dad... Rob wouldn't have it"  
  
Jennifer growled, "Her Name?"  
  
The lady Smirked, "Dev... something"  
  
Jennifer blinked, "... what?" Not Devi... Bullshit, she lies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny somehow fell asleep, 5am  
  
((He HAS to sleep SOMETIME))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Lady growled, "FUCK THAT! Hand me my Money!"  
  
Jennifer sighed, "this is stupid, "I wont have more than a dollar in there..." 


	10. Jennifer's Past is revealed!

The lady growled, "LIE!"  
  
Jennifer spoke calmly, "Just go... killing wasn't on my list of things to do today, if you persists... I'll Have to shoot...."  
  
The lady pushed the gun against Jennifer's Forehead, "now Bitch"  
  
Jennifer shoot her gun hitting the lady's left eye, causing brains and blood to splater out the back of her head as she fell.  
  
The lady died.  
  
Jennifer called 911, "hello... I shot some woman holding a cut to my head... I had to... she was gonna kill me... I have a kid to take care of I'm not gonna let her shoot me!...." she hanged up annoyed, "if I get in trouble for this... I will.... ARG!"  
  
A police officer and a paramedic walked into the store, the police spoke, "Jennifer, we have to take you to the police office now, and..."  
  
Jennifer yelled, "Watch the Video tape!" She pointed to the camera, "she was gonna kill me! I'm the only person working here cause my friend got killed that worked here, if she shoot me you think they would replace me? No one will work here after the last too got killed here! I have to finsih my sift, I need money to take care of myself and this kid"  
  
The paramedic took the Lady away.  
  
Jennifer got the camera down and rewound the tape, and handed to camera the cop, and pushed play, it's a fancy camera...  
  
The cop sighed, "ok... but this place can't be open! Not after this shit! There s still Blood stains from Tenna!"  
  
Jennifer shuddered, "Fine then, can I go home? So I can drive the kid to school... usually he walks... But... I'd rather drive him"  
  
The cop growled, "he can walk to school, you still killed a old woman!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi woke up, "dammit...." she looked at the clock, 5:55am, "... I'm going to get some food..." she went downstairs and to her car, and drove to the 24-7 and walked in and froze, "...why did I go here...."  
  
Jennifer looked up, "Hi!" she ran up to Devi, forgetting the cops, "Devi! This lady came, she said, well did your dad know a Lisa? It's crazy but..."  
  
Devi Froze, "....yeah... how do you know! I'm going now... your creeping me out, I don't really wanna be here...." she walked off  
  
Jennifer Grabbed her arm, "wait"  
  
Devi whispered, "I'm going before a cop notices me... if it's SO important get my number from Johnny" she ran to her car and drove off.  
  
The cop replied, "who was that?"  
  
Jennifer sighed "De...De-Dee"  
  
The cop replied, "oh..." he tried to put Jennifer in hand cuffs.  
  
Jennifer kicked them out if his hand, "What are you doing?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny woke up, "....I slept? Shit... another Devi Dream..." he hit his head, then got up then noticed it was 6:30am, "I'll wake up Squee for school now I guess" he walked into Jennifer's house, "she sould really lock this door..." he walked to Todd's room and walked in, "Squee?"  
  
Squee turned over then opened his eyes, "huh?"  
  
The alarm went off, Johnny turned it off, "oh.. Hey! I'll walk you to school, then if anyone tries any thing I'll ki- scare them..."  
  
Squee smiled Weakly, "...ok..."  
  
Johnny replied, "well I'll let get dressed for school" he walked out of the room and shut the door, and into the kitchen, and sat on the counter...  
  
Squee walked in the room with a frown face shirt, "I need to get to school at 8, it takes 30 minutes to walk..."  
  
Johnny nodded, "what do you eat for breakfast?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The cop yelled, "Don't resist!"  
  
Jennifer ran out of the store and into her car, "fuck this" she said as she pulled out and drove home, but drove a odd way there to try to confuse those Damn cops.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squee replied, "Cherreos I guess"  
  
Johnny looked in for Cherreos, but could find none, "hmm... that sucks, how about Apple Jacks?"  
  
Squee replied, "that's ok... usually I make my own breakfast... but thanks..."  
  
Johnny looked at him, "oh, well your only what 7 or 8?"  
  
Squee replied "8..."  
  
((A/N: I have no idea))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer pulled into her drive way and parked behind her house and ran in her back door A.K.A. Kitchen Door.  
  
Squee yelled, "EEEK!!!"  
  
Jennifer replied, "calm down it's just me! Hey Johnny"  
  
Johnny replied, "...hello"  
  
Squee replied, "are you ok... you have blood on you..."  
  
Jennifer noticed the blood from the old lady was allover her shoes and shirt, "...yeah... I had to kill this old bitch... she was gonna kill me if I didn't, then to cops got pissed at me... grr... it's been hell today"  
  
Squee got wide eyed.  
  
Johnny sighed, "people suck"  
  
Jennifer sighed, "yeah... weird thing was... what she said, she said she knew my mom, and I had a half sister..."  
  
Johnny replied, "Do you?"  
  
Jennifer make Todd's Breakfast, "I don't know... she said my sister's name was, Devi something, then I asked Devi if her dad knew a Lisa, and she freaked out a little, but said yes..."  
  
Johnny got wide eyed, "Your Devi's Half Sister?!"  
  
Jennifer leaned back, "I don't know, it would make since, my mom was a slut before she had me as my Dad, and that lady said... Devi said to get her number from you" Johnny told her the number.  
  
((A/N: I donno what her number is))  
  
Squee ate is Apple Jacks.  
  
Jennifer got the phone and called Devi, "hello"  
  
Devi replied, "...hi"  
  
Jennifer replied, "this lady said you were my half sister, I'm just trying to figure this out, did you ever know you had a half sister, did you know your mom?"  
  
Devi growled, "I lived with my Dad.... I barley remember a mom, Dad showed be pictures of her.... Happy now?"  
  
Jennifer asked, "her name was Lisa?"  
  
Devi replied, "..Lisa who?"  
  
Jennifer replied, "Lisa White..."  
  
Devi replied, ".....Fuck..."  
  
Jennifer smiled, "is that a yes?"  
  
Devi replied, "I gotta go... call people..." she hanged up.  
  
Jennifer looked and Squee and Johnny, "I think so... hah"  
  
Johnny looked at her, "that's too weird..." he Shudders.  
  
Squee looked at the Jennifer, "I gotta go to school soon, it's 7:15"  
  
Jennifer looked at Squee, "ill drive you, I don't think I'll much work anytime soon, with the killings and all... takes 10 minutes to drive there, don't need to worrie until like 7:45, relax" She looks at Johnny, "If you and Devi get together, I'll be your half sister in law! Heh heh"  
  
Johnny rolled his eyes, "that would never happen"  
  
The phone rang, Johnny picked up the phone.  
  
Jennifer giggled, "it's probably Devi"  
  
Devi spoke on the other end, "hey Jennifer, I called Dad he said we do have the same mom, then he gave me Lisa's Number-" Johnny gasped, "Really?"  
  
Devi growled, "NNY! What?!"  
  
Johnny smirked, "I was closer to the phone" he tells Jennifer what Devi said.  
  
Jennifer smiled, "I should call mother, it's been years" she took the phone, "yes?"  
  
Devi sighed, "anyways... she said she wants nothing to do with me... it was Rob's Wish before he died...."  
  
Jennifer growled, "THAT'S BULLSHIT!"  
  
Devi sighed, "I'm ok with it, I don't need anymore humans in my life"  
  
Johnny took the phone, "Hey Dev, I need to tell you something, I'm still sorry about the Shit in the past... I though maybe we could see a movie again, or"  
  
Devi growled.  
  
Johnny looked hurt, "Dev... I'm not going to hurt you"  
  
Devi Yelled, "I'm Sorry Johnny-poo! I can't, what if you kill me!"  
  
Johnny growled, "YOU were the last one to kill someone you cared about.... Devi I care about you, more than you seem to comprehend!"  
  
Devi growled, "I know you too well!"  
  
Jennifer snatched the phone, "HEY!" then she whispered, "It won't be long before I ask him out, so... take your chance..." then she spoke loudly again, "Johnny's a nice guy, when your on his good side you had to of done SOMETHING to set him off!"  
  
Devi Growled, "I did NOT I was..." she thought... I tried to kiss him.... was that it? ..... When Eddie did that I freaked... but that was different.... right?  
  
Johnny grabbed the phone, "Devi... I miss you"  
  
Squee looked around confused.  
  
Devi growled, and thought to herself, yeah I miss you too, but I don't want to be near you, "forget it nny...." she really said, why do you make me like you! GARGH!, then out loud she said on accident, "why you make me love you..." she said softly..., fuck I did not just say that... no... no ... not out loud....  
  
Johnny blinked, "....you do?"  
  
Devi replied, "I didn't say anything"  
  
Johnny almost laughed cause he was a bit happier, "yes you did, I do too you know"  
  
Devi blushed, Fuck... what did I get myself into!, "... whatever..."  
  
Jennifer ran to her room and picked up the other phone.  
  
Johnny replied doubtfully , "....Did you.. mean that?"  
  
Devi said, "Did I mean what?"  
  
Johnny hesitated.... "that you..loved me...." he was blushing like hell.  
  
Devi hung up.  
  
Johnny hanged up the phone, looking upset... "....that was.... polite....  
  
Jennifer hung up in her room and looked at the clock, 7:40, she walked into the kitchen, "how that go?"  
  
Johnny sighed, "... better than normal... but... eh, someone needs to take squee to school soon"  
  
Squee looked at the clock "I still have 9 minutes.... right?"  
  
Jennifer nodded, "I think so"  
  
there was a knock on the door.  
  
Jennifer and Squee jumped.  
  
Jennifer spoke, "who is there?!"  
  
....  
  
(((Meeep! thanks for the Reviews, *hands out sodas* there digital sodas... heheh with out your reviews, I wouldn't feel like writing more than 3 chapters. Heh... You just wait... soon you will know who knocked on that door, it could be ANYONE! Police, Devi, Lisa, Rob, not Rob, his a Ass.... but maybe, maybe a new person, Pepito? Satan? Jennifer DID say she would get back to them on that, Who knows.... I'm not sure yet...RC Soda Sucks... Give my Coke a Cola, or give me death! Muhaha.... maybe not death... Cherry Coke? Heheh.... I need to lay off the caffeine before this turns out like a Happy Noodle Boy Rant.... Can wait to get my Lenore Comics in the mail. Not to mention, JTHM Directors cut, and Nightmares and Fairly tales and I Feel Sick 2.... then I will write new fics.... never did a Roman Dirge Fic yet.... the fun, I like Mr. Gosh... he reminds me of how sad I am....Adios Amigas y Amigos! Los Vamos!))) 


	11. Let another Chapter

((Meep! This story had more words than Johnny's Return, and that's finished... ))  
  
The knock got louder, "police"  
  
Squee was putting on his back pack, "oh no"  
  
Jennifer smirked, "you have a warrant?"  
  
"...uh... no but"  
  
Jennifer smiled, "then you can't come in my house"  
  
Johnny replied, "what do you people want?"  
  
"Jennifer Shot this lady... And"  
  
Jennifer frowned, "he had a gun to my head"  
  
"We know, we wanted to say she was wanted in Canada and stuff"  
  
Jennifer sighed, "great"  
  
"You still need to go to the office"  
  
Johnny replied, "why?"  
  
Squee spoke "I gotta go to school... and she needs to take me..."  
  
Johnny opened the door a jar, "please go, this is not a good time... talk to you later..."  
  
"She still killed that girl"  
  
Johnny growled, "can I go to my house with out you people crowding me, or running into my friend's house?"  
  
"...oh...no we need to ask you stuffs too"  
  
Johnny was getting upset, "GET THE FUCK OUTA MY WAY!"  
  
A gun was held against his head, "...great your gonna kill me cause I want to go home"  
  
Jennifer walked up behind Johnny, "let him go..."  
  
"Can't do that, how do I know he didn't tell you to kill her..."  
  
Johnny slowly took a knife out his pocket, "get out of my way, last change"  
  
"No"  
  
Johnny swiftly thrashed the knife into the hand holding the gun.  
  
He dropped the gun.  
  
Jennifer picked up the gun, "get away!"  
  
Squee yelled.  
  
"ARH!"  
  
Jennifer smiled, "there's only one cop here" she wispered to johnny, he was threating us for no REAL reason"  
  
"GET AGAINST THE WALL OR I'll get my OTHER gun" He pulled it out and aimed for Jennifer.  
  
Jennifer shoot his shoulder, he fell back.  
  
Squee ran to his room.  
  
Johnny sighed and stabbed the officer, then dragged him into his back yard to burry, "you take Squee to school"  
  
Jennifer went to the police car got in started it up, and drops a big rock on the gas petal and got outa the way and he drove down the hill, then went to Squee's Room, "Squee?"  
  
Squee was shaking a bit, "is it over?"  
  
Jennifer nodded, "yes... now I'll take you to school"  
  
Squee got up and walked outside.  
  
Jennifer opened a car door for squee to get in, then got in herself and drove to the school. She parked the car and got out .  
  
Squee got out as well.  
  
Jennifer smiled, "try to have fun at school, tomorrow is Saturday, we will go somewhere and get all this shit off our minds, I'll see is Devi and Johnny will go too"  
  
Squee smiled Weakly, "ok.." then he walked to the door of the school and a older kid walked up to him.  
  
"You idiot! You have no friends" he started laughing.  
  
Jennifer walked up the older kid.  
  
Squee looked at the ground.  
  
Jennifer glared at the other kid, "hey, you know he dose have friend's, I'm one of them, and I'll have a talk with your mother, and if she don't do anything I WILL..."  
  
Squee looked up and Jennifer, "um..."  
  
The kid walked off, "your mom is psycho"  
  
Jennifer sighed, I hate making him go to this horrible place..., she walked backt to her car and drove home and went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny finished burring the dead body, then knocked on Jennifer's door, "hey! Can I borrow your car?" he walked in and looked around, then walked into Jennifer's Room and taped her on the head.  
  
Jennifer jumped, "WHAT THE FUCK... oh... hello... don't you knock?"  
  
Johnny replied, "I did, but you didn't anser, can I borrow you car?"  
  
Jennifer sat up, "Why?"  
  
Johnny replied, "I'm gonna drive to Devi's apartment..."  
  
Jennifer smiled, "your gonna try to ask her out? Go ahead, it's cute"  
  
Johnny blinked, "Cute?"  
  
Jennifer got up and wrapped the blanket around her waist cause she was just in ashirt and underwear, "I'll find the keys" she opened her dresser door and picked them up, "DON'T Crash my car.... and don't fuck her in my car"  
  
Johnny got wide-eyed, "I WOULD NEVER!"  
  
Jennifer patted him on the head, "I know..." she smile almost evilly, "If she says no, you can go out with her half sister...."  
  
Johnny Shuddered and took the keys, "I don't think so"  
  
Jennifer grinned.  
  
Johnny got in the car.  
  
Jennifer ran outside with out her blanket, "Wait!"  
  
Johnny blinked 0.o "what?"  
  
Jennifer replied, "I need the car to pick Squee up at three ok?"  
  
Johnny stared the car, "ok!" he drove off.  
  
Jennifer noticed he dropped her blanket, "Shit, that's why he was looking at me like I was insane.." she walked back to her room and feel asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny drove to Devi's Apartment and walked up stairs and knocked on her door.  
  
((HAHA You don't know what Devi will say!)) 


	12. Devi and Johnny's Chat

Devi walked to her door, "What?" she looked threw the peep hole, "Fuck..."  
  
Johnny replied, "...it's me"  
  
Devi asked annoyed, "what do you want?!"  
  
Johnny sighed, "I want to be friends again"  
  
Devi growled, "no"  
  
Johnny looked hurt, "Devi...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squee Sat in class, the teacher spoke, "Students... get out your Science books and turn to page 344..."  
  
Squee opened his book and sighed.  
  
"...Darwin Discovered evolution, we evolved from Chickens...and..."  
  
Pepito growled a bit.  
  
Squee raised his hand  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi grabbed a knife from her kitchen then opened the door, "It wont work, I could never trust you!"  
  
Johnny backed up a bit, "even if I DID kill you, I wouldn't be happy doing so"  
  
Devi held the knife to his throat, "What do I have to do to get rid of you, I don't want to see you cause I might start liking you again!"  
  
Johnny tried to hold back a smile, and took a step toward her, "why is that so bad?"  
  
Devi pushed the knife against his neck, but not enough to cut him, she looked a bit hurt, "I don't want to mess with ANY human, after Tenna, the only one I EVER talk to besides at work, I'd rather not become close to ANYONE"  
  
Johnny frowned, "but"  
  
Devi pushed the knife closer drawing SOME blood, "please...go" she looked like she was going to cry.  
  
Johnny's eye's watered, not because of the blood slowly dripping from his neck.  
  
Devi pulled the knife away and slammed the door, then broke down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squee spoke, "I thought the theory was we came from moneys and/or other primates..."  
  
The teacher growled, "no!"  
  
Pepito growled, "this school is useless Todd knows more than the 'textbook' will ever know..."  
  
Squee looked a bit scared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny just stood there as more blood ran down his neck and was absorbed by his shirt, he then herd Devi crying, then banging the door.  
  
Devi called from the other side, "leave me alone"  
  
Tears fell from Johnny's Face then Mixed with the blood, he sat down and leaned against her door, "Devi, I don't want to hurt you..."  
  
(((oh look, a short little chapter, I just got back from Indianapolis Wee... I have a warning, this fic my get depressing... see... I am now... but I'll get over it then it might turn around... I DID break down in tears in a art museum for no reason, and I LOVE art, I was crying my eyes out, then later that night I did again... that was to the 2 nights ago though, yesterday I was kinda ok, today... not so well... I have been going to happy and Morbid in seconds... I will type more today too.... so I have no idea if this will be a happy or sad thing... any ways, "WHAT will Johnny and Devi do? I mean.. One minute there ok, next.. There crying.... hey! I know why! Hah... I rant too much, no one is reading this anymore. Huh? You only read the story? None of the ((rant)) huh? No... you might... DAMN I could rant all day)) 


	13. smoke

Devi Punched her door, "Then Go! I don't want a relationship!"  
  
Johnny jumped forward as the door he was leaning against was violently struck, "I know, I just don't want you to hate me" he stood up and looked at the door, frowning.  
  
Devi did not reply.  
  
Johnny walked down the hall.  
  
Devi herd his foot steps subsiding and cracked the door open enough to watch him kick a door open before leaving the floor of her apartment, "...it's better this way" she walked toward her room and saw sickness and shuddered.  
  
Sickness smiled, "why don't you kill HIM too..."  
  
((A/N: This story takes place between issue 1 and 2 of I feel sick, I don't have issue 2 yet, but I ordered it... it's on back order, my Lenore comics, and Spooky should be here any minute though ^_^ ))  
  
Devi Glared, "no... and I'm not talking to you"  
  
Sickness replied, "you are"  
  
"I'm not going to talk to you!" Devi Yelled  
  
"You can't help it..."  
  
"YES! I can!"  
  
"You have NO one else TO talk to besides me" Sickness cracked a evil laugh.  
  
Devi walked out of her room, doing the un-thinkable, GOING OUT... the opened the door Nny Kicked open, only to see he was just on the other side, "WHAT!?"  
  
Johnny got up quicky, "Devi?"  
  
Devi Growled, "no shit" she walked backwards away, "I can't leave my place can I? YOU are ALWAYS there..."  
  
Johnny walked off and drove home this time.  
  
Devi growled and looked out a window to make sure he was gone, "...nope... not going anywhere..." She walked back to her apartment and worked on her NERVE shit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer woke up and looked in her freezer for some breakfast and remembered... she still had a carton of cigarettes, "oh fuck it" she got out a pack and got out a cigarette and walked to her living room and found her ash tray and sat down and lit it.  
  
Johnny knocked on her door.  
  
Jennifer sighed after taking a drag, "who's there?"  
  
Johnny replied, "Nny"  
  
Jennifer jumped, "oh"  
  
Nny opened the door, "hi...WHAT!? Those are EVIL!"  
  
Jenny looked at her cigarette, "umm"  
  
Johnny glared at her, "Put it out!"  
  
Jenny yelled, "it's my house, not your car, my lungs"  
  
Johnny tried to grab the cigarette, but Jenny ran off to her room and locked the door, "Don't kill me over that!"  
  
Johnny Growled, "I HAVE IN THE PAST!"  
  
((A/N: not in the best of moods... after the Devi thing))  
  
Jenny became a bit scared, but maybe he was joking, she took another drag. Then jumped as a knife was stabbed threw her door, "FUCK!" she ran to her closet and couldn't find her knifes, "SHIT!"  
  
Johnny stabbed the door again.  
  
Jennifer took a long drag in panic, "Your going crazy!"  
  
Johnny spoke behind the door, "I may be insane.... yes... but I'm healthier than you physically.  
  
Jennifer was freaking out, couldn't find any weapon, "leave me alone... please"  
  
Johnny stabbed a hole in the door then put his arm threw the door to open it, "you are STILL smoking?!" he watched Jennifer take another drag.  
  
Jennifer stepped back, "your going to kill me?" she asked in a you wouldn't, tone.  
  
Johnny glared, "Why do you even? There is no point! You started to be 'cool' didn't you?!"  
  
Jennifer stood there speechless.  
  
((( I want to kill SOMEONE off, but I don't know if I will or not... don't know when either, maybe now, maybe 5 chapters from this one, Who knows... maybe I'll kill Squee! Heheeh, Maybe Jenny, Nny? Who knows... I'm in a killing mood)) 


	14. Blood and Stuff

Johnny glared at her.  
  
Jennifer sighed, "I don't know why I started..."  
  
Johnny growled, "LIE! You don't start something for no reason! To do so is pure ignorantness!"  
  
  
  
Jennifer backed to her closet, then looked for SOMETHING to defend herself.  
  
Johnny threw a knife at her coming center meters from hitting her, lodging into the wall.  
  
Jennifer Jumped and tried to pull the knife out of the wall, "You ARE trying to kill me! Aren't you?" she had trouble trying to get the knife out of the wall.  
  
Johnny growled, "I'm am NOT in a good mood... you KNOW I hate smoking"\  
  
Jennifer glared at him, "GOD! It's just a cigarette! No reason to kill anyone! Have you lost your fucking mind!? Get out of my house!"  
  
Johnny walked toward her, is other knife in hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squee looked at the clock, "2:40, good" he said to himself.  
  
The teacher continued to rant about Math then spoke, "Todd... what is 34 times 2.."  
  
Squee looked up, "umm... 68?"  
  
The teacher growled, "I wasn't done! 34 times 2, plus 6, subtract 10..."  
  
Squee replied "63"  
  
Teacher continued, "times 4...."  
  
Squee looked annoyed, "252.."   
  
Teacher yelled, "NOT DONE! ...Times 2, plus 6, divided by 20.. Now I'm done..."  
  
Squee thought for a while... "...uh.... 25... 25.5"  
  
The teacher growled, "YOU HAVE A CALCULATOR!"  
  
Squee looked upset, "no... Really..." he looked at the clock again, 2:45, why is time going so slow...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer Screamed, "GET AWAY!" she still couldn't get that Damn knife loose.  
  
Johnny looked down on her, she was sitting by her wall trying to pull the knife free, "you sad little parasite..." he pulled the knife up to end her life..."  
  
Jennifer Kicked Johnny's male parts, and ran to the window and tried to open the window.  
  
Johnny fell, "BITCH!" he yelled before stumbling to where she was, he was in a horrible rage by now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi sighed as she sat in her apartment, she called her dad for Lisa's number, then called Lisa, the phone rang for several rings, then Lisa picked up the phone,   
  
"I don't want to buy anything..."  
  
Devi sighed, "..I'm not selling anything... this is Devi"  
  
There was a silence...  
  
"Jennifer said... YOU were my mom... and lots of shit..."  
  
Lisa growled, "I have no kids"  
  
Devi sighed, "yes you do... at least one... I'm just trying to get the shit straight... but I don't know if you would even help"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squee replied, "I don't own a ca-"  
  
the teacher threw down his desk searching for a calculator.  
  
Squee stepped back.  
  
Pepito rolled his eyes, "Su es Loco"  
  
Squee nodded, only knowing what loco ment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer started to cry as she opened the window and turned to a angry Johnny, "please... try to think this ov-"  
  
She was interrupted by a knife she barley dodged, then she ripped the screen out of the window, tried to back out of the window, but fell out"  
  
Johnny jumped threw the window and stared down at her as she tried to scoot away.  
  
Jennifer looked up at him, "what will become of Squee?"  
  
Johnny said with a smirk, "I'll take care of him... he won't have to worry about 2nd hand smoke..."  
  
Jennifer looked at him, then tried to get up, until a knife was in her face, "please, Nny... I thought we were friends!"  
  
Johnny laughed, "I don't have friends"  
  
Jennifer looked at him as a knife was pressed against her forehead, "what would Devi think?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi Sighed, "well... thanks for nothing"  
  
"Your not mine!"  
  
Devi growled, "FINE!.. Fuck... I hate you! I'd be glad if you were not my mother"  
  
"FUCK YOU!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
the bell rang at School.  
  
Squee ran out of the class, Pepito followed.  
  
Pepito said, "hey Todd! Can you come over for Dinner?"  
  
Squee replied, "maybe.. I'll have to ask mo... Jenny..." Then he thought to himself, Maybe she will say no... Satan's house is SPOOKY, "why don't you come my house then I can ask her"  
  
Pepito replied, "isn't she gonna come pick you up?"  
  
Squee replied, "oh ya.. I'll ask her when she gets here.."  
  
They Waited.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny replied, "She doesn't want me anyways, NEVER will!"  
  
Jennifer tries to back away from the knife, "I could call her.. Try to"  
  
Johnny yells, "NO!" and he stabs her arm, "NO USE!"  
  
Jenny Screams and grabs her arm and rolls to one side, "FUCK!"  
  
Johnny smiles evilly, "maybe I'll cut off your arms... make it hard to lite up a Cig, huh?"  
  
Jennifer yelled, "BASTARD! You have no right doing this"  
  
Johnny kicked her "SHUT UP!"  
  
Jenny realized she could do nothing and just laid on the ground waiting for him to go or kill her... "I liked you... I really did"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pepito sighed, "lets just walk... she's no coming..."  
  
Squee nodded, "We might meet her half way..."  
  
They walked back toward Jenny's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny glared at her, laying in a puddle of blood, "Why WOULD you like me?!"  
  
Jenny sighed, "I THOUGHT I could relate to you... I wanted to ask you out later... and"  
  
Johnny yelled, "You BETTER not like me in your nasty little pervert way!"  
  
Jennifer tried to sit up, but was kicked down, "no.. I wasn't going to rape you or anything!"  
  
Johnny raise a knife the her throat, "I was bleeding to death once..."  
  
((HAH! I leave it here! One of the reviewers told me to kill her off, my friend likes Jenny, hmm... I have a friend that acts like a half sane Johnny, maybe I'll ask him what to do... or maybe I'll do what I want, HEHE... soon as this story is done I'll make a Lenore Fic... IF I EVER get this done...)) 


	15. Doom? Near Death?

Jennifer, not very happy replied, "Why DIDN'T you die?"  
  
Johnny smirked holding the knife closer to her, "...I DID Die!"  
  
Jennifer looked up at him with a smirk, "Bull Shit... anyways, your not any more fit to take care of squee than his parents are... you fucking ass" She tried to push him away to get free but..  
  
Johnny pushed her down with his knife, going threw her other arm, "really?" he said sarcastically.  
  
Jennifer Screamed and Tried to kick him away, but the more she fought, the more he cut her she stopped moving and just looked up at him, she realized she was more than likely going to die here, she was already light headed from blood loss, and the pain was gruesome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squee and Pepito walked down to the street Squee lived on and was a block from the horrible act.  
  
Pepito asked, "would Jenny care if I just stayed down there a while... I'm tired of walking... if I float around my mom will kill me..."  
  
Squee replied, "she's a nice lady... but she smells like smoke" He make a yucky face.  
  
Pepito laughed, "I do too, but not cause I smoke"  
  
They both laughed lightly and walked on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny looked down on her, "I'll give you time to RE-think smoking... you know it kills... in more ways than one..." he jumped away from her and walked toward his house, "I don't know if you'll die or not from blood loss..."  
  
Jennifer tried to get to call 911, but barley could sit up, "Fuck.." she was crying her eyes out, she was the whole time, she was feeling sick, and to weak to walk, why hasn't any one walked or drove by and called...  
  
Pepito and Squee came by Jennifer's house, Squee saw Jennifer and her mutated arms and ran into the house screaming.  
  
Pepito walked up to her, "the hell happen?"  
  
Jennifer looked at him and weakly said, "Thank God you're here..."  
  
Pepito looked at her oddly, "thank GOD?! I'm the son of Satan"  
  
Jennifer sighed, "that Satan... call 911 please?"  
  
Pepito looked at her, "...dad DOSE need some more souls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squee ran under his blanket then dialed on the phone 911, "yes... my friend, she is bleeding allot... uh huh.... my mom can't come to the phone... address? I don't know... by the house 777... yes... ok..." squee hang up and hid under his blanket more, afraid what ever did that will get him  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenny gave up and just laid back and looked at the sky, "fuck"  
  
Pepito sighed, "FINE!" he walked to the door, but he saw an ambulance and sat on the porch and watched.  
  
Jenny was brought away, she wasn't talking anymore.  
  
Pepito walked into the house and looked for Squee, walked to a room with something shacking under a blanket, he sighed, "Todd"  
  
Squee peaked out from the blanket, "...is...she dead?"  
  
Pepito replied, "I don't know... I was talking to her, then they took her away,.. You call 911?"  
  
Squee nodded.  
  
Pepito sat in a chair in Todd's room, "so, she was your kinda mom thing right?" he picked up a Barbie.  
  
Squee nodded, still shaken.  
  
Pepito looked at him funny, "Dolls?"  
  
Squee replied, "there for whom ever Jenny baby sits... then she found me and kinda kept me..."  
  
Pepito nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny growled and turned the channels on his Tv, "Stupid Bitch... told her smoking would kill her... but Noooo..."  
  
Burger boy spoke, "so YOU decide to kill her before the Cigs could?"  
  
Johnny growled, "STOP TALKING!"  
  
B-Boy laughed, "you NEVER gonna have friends if you kill them all"  
  
Johnny yelled, "Don't need them"  
  
B-boy smirked, "Nail Bunny said you wanted them"  
  
Johnny growled and looked out the Window, Jenny was gone.  
  
B-boy spoke, "but if you REALLY wanted to kill her you would of finished her off"  
  
Johnny picked of B-boy and walked outside.  
  
B-boy replied, "What the hell?"  
  
Johnny got a lighter out of his pocket, "stole this from Jennifer, but I guess she had more"  
  
B-boy replied, "you burn me, your burning yourself... I AM you"  
  
Squee and Pepito walked outside, Squee walked to Johnny, "what happen yo Jenny?"  
  
Johnny jumped, "um... she was being bad and..."  
  
B-Boy yelled, "HE KILLED HER!"  
  
((Tess could hear Dough-boys... so Squee should hear Burger boy))  
  
Squee Squeaked and backed up.  
  
Pepito looked at Burger Boy "no.. they were friends"  
  
Johnny looked at the ground.  
  
Squee replied, "did you?"  
  
Johnny looked at Squee, "I was in a shitty mood... and"  
  
Squee ran back to Jenny's house.  
  
Squee ran past the kitchen then the phone rang, Squee picked it up "hh... hello?"  
  
Devi was on the other line, "hey Todd, this is Devi, Jenny there?"  
  
Squee cried, "Johnny killed her"  
  
"THAT LITTLE FUCK!... oh sorry... I'll be there in a minute Todd" Devi said with some Rage, he killed AGAIN...  
  
Pepito walked up to Squee, "calm down, she might not be dead yet..."  
  
Squee started to cry, "I thought... they ... I thought they liked each other... then he kills her... and"  
  
Pepito rolled his eyes, "people die ALL the time.. Go down to my place Dad can-"  
  
Squee shook his head... "no...Devi is on her way..she sounded mad...she found out what happen... and"  
  
Pepito sighed, "ok, sit down" he saw a CD player, "I'll play some music.. It'll help a bit" It was a 5 cd disc changer, he looked around the rest of the living room, where they were now, crappy tv, and chairs but a cd collection past believe... this girl liked music, he picked up a few cd's, "what you want to hear, Greenday, Korn, Limp Biskit? ...umm.. Rancid? Simple Plan? Raido-head, Pink Floyd?"  
  
Squee replied, "I don't know"  
  
Pepito looked at more, "Jack off Jill? Drowning pool?"  
  
Squee replied, "what ever..."  
  
Pepito put in drowning pool and put it on a random track.  
  
It played, "Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor.." from the song bodies.  
  
Squee replied, "EEK! Change it!"  
  
Pepito put in another cd, " Kitte?"  
  
Squee nodded, "they sound like a nice band"  
  
The song brackish played, "she is not scared to die, best things in life drive her to cry..."  
  
Pepito took out the Cd and put in a Van Halen cd, it played, "Pretty woman, stay away from me"  
  
Squee replied, "I think that's better..."  
  
There was a knock on the door, "it's Devi"  
  
Squee replied, "come in"  
  
Devi opened the door, "ok.. What happen?"  
  
Squee replied, "I got back from school... Jenny was bleeding REAL bad, then I called 911... Johnny kinda said he did it... and"  
  
Devi yelled, "Fuck... well" she got out a gun, "I'm going to talk to him... I was going to call to see if she would go with me to drive up to Lisa's... but... ARG.. And I WAS going to take Johnny back.... but as always, he fucked it up..." She ran out the door.  
  
Squee squeaked.  
  
Pepito sighed, "mortals..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Devi kicked Johnny's door down and looked around for him.  
  
Johnny walked into the room Devi was in, "d..Devi?"  
  
Devi held the gun near him, "WHAT THE FUCK!"  
  
Johnny replied, "same to you... what are you doing?"  
  
Devi replied, "why you kill your only friend? What's going to happen to Squee? Why you do that, she IS my half Sister now... how am I going to figure out my fucking past? To destroyed a piece of the puzzle to my life"  
  
Johnny glared at her, "sorry... I wasn't in a good mood, she wasn't dead when I left her.. She might be now"  
  
Devi loaded the gun and walked closer to him, "I'm not in the best of moods now"  
  
Johnny backed up, "Devi.. I"  
  
Devi yelled, "DON'T SAY SORRY! You lie... your NOT sorry if you WERE you wouldn't KILL!"  
  
Johnny started to become water eyed, "but I"  
  
Devi Shoot his leg, "Don't you start!"  
  
Johnny fell and tried to get up, "DEVI STOP!" he grabbed his bleeding leg in pain, "are you going to kill me?!"  
  
Devi smirked, "maybe"  
  
Johnny grabbed a knife and threw it at her regretting it soon as his left his hand.  
  
Devi had the knife lodged in her, just under her collar bone before shooting Johnny's hip, Devi fell to her knee's in pain, "FUCK YOU JOHNNY!" she pointed the gun at him and aimed for his head, "Bastard..." she went to pull the knife out of her self, but thought, it would only bleed more if she did.  
  
Johnny was laying on the ground crying, "I love you Devi... I don't mean to hurt you, don't want to..."  
  
Devi Smiled as tears ran down her face, "I'll just leave you here" she pulled knife out of her, it was a good inch in her... blood began to pour out like crazy, she put her coat over the wound and stumbled out of the room and turned back, " I Loved you at one time... I really did... Asshole..." she stumbled to Jenny's house and opened the door, the cd player was now playing Disturbed the Game, ".... Darling you can't trust be completely, if you even try to look the other way, I think that I could kill his time..."  
  
Squee looked up, "you ok?!"  
  
Devi looked at him sadly, "what you think?" she picked up the phone and sat on the floor to talk, "yes... 911... I know you just got a call from this number... you need to come back... me and this guy got in a fight.... we are BOTH Bleeding bad" she hung up and laid on the floor.  
  
Pepito sighed, "is today die day or what?"  
  
Squee looked horrified.  
  
Devi replied, "I'm alive"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny wrapped up where he was shot with old shirts, "Dammit..." he limped to the couch and laid down, "I should go to a doctor or something...."  
  
Burger boy appeared again, "Call 911 before you die"  
  
((A/N: Fuck... I wanted to kill some one off... which one... hmmm I took this too far))  
  
Johnny growled and wiped some tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A knock was on the door, Devi replied, "come in"  
  
A paramedic came in and helped Devi to the ambulance, another went to Johnny's door.  
  
Johnny herd a knock, "can't come to the door, I'm just going to die here... go away"  
  
A paramedic ran into his house, she door was open from Devi kicking it open, "we need to take you to the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An Cop was talking to Squee, "are both your parents hurt?"  
  
Squee replied, "my mom lives down the street..."  
  
Pepito said, "I don't live here... I should be getting back...by Todd... hate to leave you like this"  
  
Squee waved.  
  
The Cop replied, "you need to go home, everyone living here is in the ER"  
  
Squee frowned, "...ok......." then slowly walked toward his house watching Johnny being taken to the ambulance.  
  
Johnny was to stubborn to be carried there.  
  
Squee opened the door of his house and walked past his mom.  
  
His mom spoke, "Who is that?! Get out of my house!"  
  
Squee sighed, "it's your son!"  
  
His mom replied, "thought you moved out"  
  
Squee looked hurt, and walked to his bed room and looked out the window as the ambulance speed off  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi growled, "shut up"  
  
Johnny replied, "this is your fault!"  
  
The paramedics were annoyed but continued to clean there wounds.  
  
Devi looked at Johnny and sighed, why do we have to be so close?! She thought, she were not much more than a foot away, she almost felt bad for Johnny, but he was Insane... very much so.  
  
Johnny looked out a window, annoyed as fuck, he hated all these Doctor people all around him, and being around Devi so much made him nervous, he wished he never threw that knife at Devi, he will never get her back, he shouldn't... he needed to give up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenny was in the hospital tubes coming out of her and such, soon as she was taken from the ground she went into shock, and she was not doing well at all, she got some more blood, but not much, if the machine she was hooked up to died, she would more than likely do so as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
the Ambulance parked and Johnny and Devi was took to the ER.  
  
(( .... I got carried away... I could pull a William Shakespear and kill them all! ... no... wait... maybe they will all live! Maybe not! My friend Erin will not be happy.. She hates cliff hangers...)) 


	16. A Chapter, Deiz y Seis

Johnny was surrounded by doctors, "hello, what is your name, again?" asked a doctor.  
  
Johnny growled, "...Johnny C....."  
  
A doctor put a mask over Johnny's face, "my name is Doctor West, Erin West"  
  
Johnny yelled, "GET THAT THING OFF ME!?!"  
  
West replied, "it's not going to kill you! It'll make you sleepy!"  
  
Johnny got wide eyed, "SLEEP?!"  
  
West replied "get over it" she forced the mask on his face.  
  
Johnny screamed himself to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi sat up in a room, "I think I'm ok..."  
  
A doctor replied, "you still need stitches, I'm a doctor in training isn't that neat"  
  
Devi replied, "..no... no that's not..."  
  
The Doctor asked, "your name is Devi right? .. Wait... your that chick that killed your friend at the gas station"  
  
Devi replied, "...shit"  
  
The doctor replied, "I'm Eric... Doctor Porter, YEAH! Killing can be fun huh?"  
  
Devi blinked, "...no... I mean... talk to Nny is you... wait... your not MY doctor are you?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer went onto a Coma.  
  
A doctor turned to another doctor, "should we just take her of life support? She doesn't have any money to pay for this"  
  
The other Doctor replied, "Dustin... I mean Doctor Cissell... your stupid... she has to have friends to pay for it..."  
  
((A/N: I'm putting people I know in this story.. Whee... as doctors... Doctor West is here reading this as a type... MUHAHA))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eric replied, "yeah... I'm your doctor! Oh yeah... you know where the soda machine is?"  
  
Devi replied, "go away"  
  
Eric smiled, "ok" and walked away.  
  
Devi rolled her eyes, her wound was taken care of for the most part, she decided just to go home, she walked out of the room, not knowing where she was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny was havening the bullets taken out of his leg.  
  
West said, "this guy is kinda hot"  
  
a nurse replied, "he's too skinny"  
  
West glared at the nurse.  
  
the nurse replied, "I'll give you a dollar to ask him out!"  
  
West finished taking care of johnny and waited for him to wake up.  
  
Johnny woke up, "huh? Sleep? DAMMIT!" he tried to get up, but couldn't cause his leg hurt too much.  
  
West asked Johnny, "so... you have a girl friend?"  
  
Johnny looked at her oddly, "...no... but..."  
  
West replied, "what? But what?"  
  
Johnny replied, "nothing"  
  
"But what?"  
  
Johnny replied, "I liked this one person... but.... HEY! Why do you want to know?!"  
  
The nurse burst out laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squee walked around his room, "... is every one dead?" he asked himself then found Shmee somehow, "Shmee? Is every one dead?"  
  
Shmee replied, "you never talk to me anymore... maybe I AM dead  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi walked out the hospital and toward Jenny's house to find Squee.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny glared at the nurse, "WHAT?!"  
  
The nurse looked at him, and laughed more.  
  
Johnny grabbed a knife from the operation table and attacked the nurse, then fell when he tried to walk.  
  
West helped him up, "you shouldn't walk, you leg hurts... right?"  
  
Johnny nodded.  
  
The nurse yelled, "CRAZY FUCK!"  
  
Johnny growled.  
  
West smiled at Nny, "you look cute when you are mad"  
  
Johnny got wide eyed, "no.... not cute"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer was taken off life support by Dustin, "heh.... Stupid Ex.... hehe"  
  
Jennifer woke up and sat up, "THE FUCK?!"  
  
Dustin yelled, "WHAT!?"  
  
Jennifer smiled, "hello... Bastard... if my arms worked I would kill you"  
  
Dustin hit her over the head with a pee-pee pan, "BITCH!"  
  
Jennifer fell and stopped moving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi walked into Jenny's house and couldn't find Squee, "he isn't dead is he?" she looked out a window and saw Squee in his house, "oh" she walked over to Squee's house and opened his window.  
  
Squee yelled, "WHAT!?"  
  
Devi replied, "calm down, I'm going to take care of you now"  
  
Squee replied, "jenny dead?"  
  
Devi replied, "I think so... come on"  
  
Squee looked at Shmee, "what should I do.... trust her? I... ok" he looked at Devi, "I guess"  
  
Devi rolled her eyes, "follow me..." she got in Jennifer's car, "she don't need this anymore.."  
  
Squee got in the other side, "what if is haunts the car cause you stole it, then makes it crash, then fixes her self... like in that movie, and we die, and"  
  
Devi replied, "it'll be ok"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erin West replied, "yes you are Johnny"  
  
Johnny "....no... I'm a bad person not cute, I'm revolting..."  
  
Erin West replied, "aw, no!" she poked him.  
  
Johnny twitched, "what!?"  
  
Erin looked at the nurse then Johnny, "will you go out with me?"  
  
Johnny froze... "...no... I don't know who the hell you are!"  
  
The nurse laughed her head off then fell out a window and died, they were upstairs... so you know...  
  
Johnny laughed, "that was kinda funny... she died laughing"  
  
Erin laughed.  
  
Johnny asked, "can I have something to used to get around will I get better"  
  
Erin gave him some crutches, "here!"  
  
Johnny smiled a bit, "thank you" he sort of walked away.  
  
Erin followed him, "wanna ride home?"  
  
Johnny replied, "...ok I have no car"  
  
Erin said, "Awww..."  
  
They walked to the parking lot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer was now REALLY dead... she rots...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erin drove Johnny toward his house, she was driving 80 miles an hour.  
  
Johnny put his seat belt on. Erin had her seat belt on already, then drove toward squee's house, Squee's mom jumped in front of the car.  
  
"WAIT-" she was hit.  
  
Erin yelled, "Shit!" and stopped the car in front of nny's house.  
  
Nny replied, "no, killing her is good"  
  
Erin said, "Really? Cool!"  
  
Johnny got out of the car walked to his door.  
  
Erin got out of the car, "hey! Will you AT LEAST be my friend?"  
  
Johnny replied, "...sure... bye" and shut the door.  
  
Erin walked up to the door and knocked, "what you doing?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
People take Jenny's dead corps to a morgue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi took Squee to her apartment and told him, "You should get some sleep"  
  
Squee looked at her, "uh... it's only 7...."  
  
Devi rolled her eyes, "fine"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny cracked the door open, "Stuff... stuffiness and stuff"  
  
Erin replied, "COOL!" and then said, "can I see?"  
  
Johnny rolled his eyes, "you would not WANT to see..."  
  
"Yes I would" Erin said laughing.  
  
Johnny replied, "FINE!" and walked... sort of walked down some stairs, "I'm cleaning out these dead bodies....you want to help?"  
  
Erin replied, "I donno"  
  
Johnny looked at her, "ok...." he tried to pick up a dead girl but couldn't cause his leg, "FUCK!" he grabbed his poor little leg, "HELP ME!"  
  
Erin replied, "uh ok" and dragged the body up stairs my her foot.  
  
Johnny picked up a few body parts and sorta walked up stairs.  
  
Erin said, "you shouldn't be moving around so much"  
  
Johnny threw the body parts at her, "fine" then sat on his couch at watched tv.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer was being embalmed.  
  
((A/N: Can't go on... is about to die laughing chapter ends here.....wait I think I can add a few more words....PS Erin is still here... YAY))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erin took all the dead bodies and put them in a pile up stairs.  
  
Johnny said, "well shit... I didn't think you would do that... thanks"  
  
"Your welcome, now... anyways...." Erin spoke  
  
((A/N: Cherry coke ^_^))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer gets a toe tag, and is done being embalmed, then! Suddenly...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi started to paint a picture for Nerve, "FUCK YOU SICKNESS! I CAN'T PAINT YOU NOW!!"  
  
Sickness laughed, "sure you can"  
  
Squee screamed, "MAKE THE PAINTING STOP!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Happy noodle boy walked down the rail road track, "Shit my coke is blue cotton on Saturday chicly chick slime fuck it" he saw a train approaching, "holy Cows batman! It's a turkey! CHEEEEE!!!!!" he is hit violently and explodes...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer....  
  
((end of chapter! Whoot! Hehe ARGGH! Heheh... hi... uh... never mind.... Bye... end of chapter... WHHEEE)) 


	17. Dead, or Alive?

Johnny looked at Erin, "anyways...??"  
  
Erin replied, "...um... maybe I better not..."  
  
Johnny replied annoyed, "WHAT!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi kicks her painting of Sickness, "you stupid bitch" she says.  
  
Squee ran to Devi's room and hid under her blanket.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer sat up, "huh? Where am I?"  
  
A doctor ran away screaming.  
  
Jennifer pulled some tubes out of her, "odd... aw well, then walk out of the hospital morgue thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erin said, "will you go out with me?"  
  
Johnny twitched, but said nothing.  
  
Erin blinked.  
  
Johnny turned away, "why"  
  
Erin replied, "cause I like you, your hot"  
  
Johnny double twitched.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Jennifer walks toward her house, "wonder how squee is doing... hmm" she says to her self.  
  
Jennifer sees a cat, "I will bring that cat to johnny! It's to cute!" she picks up the grey kitty cat, then her eyes turn Red and she drops the cat, and walks faster.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi walks to where Squee is, "you ok little one?"  
  
Squee replied, "I don't think so"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erin replied, "so..."  
  
Johnny yells, "NO!"  
  
Erin gasped, "why?!"  
  
Johnny, "cause! I don't want to go out with anyone! Except maybe.... oh shut up! GO AWAY! Stop following me!"  
  
Erin made a sad face.  
  
Johnny yelled, "GO! NOW!"  
  
Erin went away.  
  
Johnny growled, then looked out the Window and saw... no...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi patted Squee's head, "you will be ok..."  
  
((A/N: I read I Feel Sick Issue 2... I have a idea for a new story... need to finish this some how... not now.. Hmm))  
  
Squee replied, "are you sure?"  
  
Devi sighed, "can't be 100% ... but you know...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer knocked on Johnny's door, Eyes glowing....  
  
Johnny opened the door, "what the fuck Jenny? Thought I killed you... what happen to your eyes..." he looked confused, "I was sure you would die I told you Cigarettes would kill you! Even if I had to do it!"  
  
Jennifer smiled Evilly, "..." she said nothing and grabbed his neck.  
  
Johnny freaked out, "Get your filthy hands off me!" he grabbed a knife and stabbed her, no blood came out, "ARE YOU DEAD OR NOT?!?"  
  
Jenny smiled and began to choke him... her eyes turned Brown and she falls.  
  
Johnny stabs her again and stood back, "... what... the.... fuck..."  
  
He kicked her and walked back in his house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squee looked at Devi, "can we see if Johnny's ok?"  
  
Devi sighed, "ok, he's still in the hospital... I'll drive us there" The phone rang, "huh?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny waited on the phone, Devi answered, "yes?"  
  
Johnny replied, "This is Nny, Jennifer.... she came over here... I don't know what's going on..."  
  
Devi replied, "she's alive?"  
  
Johnny sighed, "I have no fucking idea what she is..."  
  
Devi replied, "what? Well Squee wanted to make sure your ok... can I trust you if I let squee see your ok?"  
  
Johnny replied, "I wont hurt you guys... but Jennifer lost it... I don't know"  
  
Devi sighed, "I'll bring my gun..."  
  
Johnny replied, "I don't know that, that will work.. I stabbed her... and she didn't bleed.... and..."  
  
Devi sighed, "should I bring a fucking stake? Or maybe a crucifix?"  
  
Johnny sighed, "I don't know..."  
  
Devi sighed, "I'll be there in 20 minutes...bye... Johnny-poo"  
  
Johnny shuddered, "bye"  
  
((will this ever end? I suck at endings... oh well...maybe it will never end)) 


	18. Jenny?

((meep... My Room is haunted, can't sleep... I will write, Erin will be happy... she is my fan that reviews ever 10 chapters, but yells at me for not updating much... she wants my spooky... she said she was going to kill me, steal my... aw never mind))  
  
Johnny walked around the room, still with crutches, "Devi can't get here... what if Jenny jumps up and kills her..." he slowly opened the door, Jenny's lifeless body still laid there, he dragged her down stairs and put her in a straight jacket, and tied her upside down, "....you always scared me..." he kicked her and walked up stairs. He saw the meat boy on his couch, "Go away"  
  
"No... you have a mess here, you need-" burger boy was interrupted...  
  
"I NEED NOTHING" Johnny yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi pulled out of the apartment's parking lot, "...Nny said Jennifer was back..."  
  
Todd looked up from the back seat, "is she?"  
  
Devi replied, "I don't know... that's why I'm taking her car back... eh..." she turned down another street.  
  
Todd adjusted his seat belt, "...I hope there ok, they seem like nice people... except killing... well that's not nice"  
  
Devi replied, "no shit.... they scare me" she turns on Johnny's Road.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny growled, "Why do you keep popping up! The dough boys where enough... DAMN!" he kicked Burger boy. He turned on the tv.  
  
"Welcome to channel 77 news... Jennifer was Pronounced dead, from her attacker whom is not yet known..."  
  
Johnny blinked, "What the Fuck.... heh I killed her... wait, Did I?"  
  
"....Johnny C. Left the hospital, he is the first Suspect in the killing of Jennifer W. For the full story, watch the 11 oclock news in 30 minutes"  
  
"Hey, there getting closer to catching me..." Johnny laughed.  
  
Johnny's Door opened, Devi poked out here head, "Todd wanted to see you, don't kill him"  
  
Johnny replied, "I would never"  
  
Todd walked up to Johnny, "are you ok.. Where is Jenny?"  
  
Johnny replied, "hello Squee, I'm ok, you and Devi ok?"  
  
Todd nodded.  
  
Devi replied, "I'm Fine... SEPT THAT STAB WOUND!"  
  
Johnny looked Sad, "Devi... I'm sorry..."  
  
Devi replied, "ANYWAYS where IS Jenny?"  
  
Johnny sighed, "Downstairs... but hostile... was.... I don't know what she will do..."  
  
Devi walked down some stairs.  
  
Johnny yelled, "WAIT!... um... maybe I'll bring her up here...."  
  
Devi ignored him and ran down the stairs, to the first room of dead and dying people, "NNY! WHAT THE FUCK!!?!?"  
  
Random people yelled for help.  
  
Johnny struggled down the stairs, his leg hurting again, "Devi...... uh... wrong room"  
  
Devi Growled and opened another door and saw Jenny upside down, Eyes Glowing red, not saying anything, "What you DO to her?"  
  
Johnny replied, "I tied her up so she... SHE'S AWAKE!"  
  
Jenny Laughed Evilly.  
  
Devi gasped, "There is something wrong with her..."  
  
Johnny sighed, "yeah... I know"  
  
Squee ran up behind them, "don't leave me alone, ... why is she upside down?"  
  
Johnny replied, "your safely"  
  
Jenny yelled, "LET ME DOWN! Please? I didn't do anything!"  
  
Devi rolled her eyes, "Nny?"  
  
Johnny looked annoyed, "she tried to kill me"  
  
Jenny cried, "no! I didn't! You lie!"  
  
Devi walked toward Jenny slowly.  
  
Johnny pulled her back, "soon as you let her go she'll attack!"  
  
Devi rolled her eyes, "remember, I don't trust you..." she began to un tie Jenny.  
  
Todd frowned, "Jenny looks so sad.."  
  
Johnny yelled, "STOP! .. Squee get in a car and lock the doors! Before JEnny attacks you!"  
  
Squee Ran.  
  
Devi growled and got Jenny down, "It's ok Nny!"  
  
Jenny spoke, "Thank you Devi.. I knew my Sister would Help...  
  
Devi went to undo the straight jacket...  
  
Johnny pulled her back, "STOP! She is messed up! She'll kill us!"  
  
Devi kicked johnny, "OH SHUT UP! You just want to kill her!"  
  
Jenny cried.  
  
Johnny's eyes watered, "Devi, I don't! I just want you to be ok... please... I don't want you to get hurt..she's possessed or something... she's dead... listen to me!"  
  
Devi Untied Jenny, "Shut up you Shit!"  
  
Jenny wiped her tears, and Grinned.  
  
Johnny pulled Devi back, "she can't DIE! I tried! IT'S NOT HER!"  
  
Devi pushed him away, "SHUT UP!"  
  
Jennifer eyes glowed more red, and evilly.  
  
Devi looked oddly at Jenny, "what's up with your eyes?"  
  
Jenny smiled darkly, "My eyes? ....." she walked slowly toward Devi.  
  
Johnny yelled, "DEVI! Get out of here!"  
  
(((BWAHAHA! Spooky shit! Yay... well... what you all think?))) 


	19. A Happy little Drive

Devi looked at Johnny, "Are you scared of HER?"  
  
Jenny twitched and jumped on Devi scratching her face with her nails.  
  
Devi Screamed and kicked her off.  
  
Johnny said annoyed, "told you"  
  
Devi ran behind Johnny, "You want HIM! He's the one that... kinda killed you"  
  
Johnny yelled, "Devi?! ... GO UP STAIRS! TAKE TODD OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Devi ran away.  
  
Johnny sighed, "Jenny, why are you doing this?"  
  
Jenny jumped on him.  
  
Johnny cut off her arm, " You can't bleed.... but you still can be taken apart!"  
  
Jenny stood there, "Fuck... uh...." her eyes turned Brown and she fell.  
  
Johnny cut her up in little pieces, and ran up stairs, Devi was on his couch, drinking a soda.  
  
Devi asked, "She kill you? You know... the dead DO have seem to walk after death, you a zombie now?"  
  
Johnny laughed coldly, "no... where is Squee?"  
  
Devi replied, "is jenny going to come back?"  
  
Johnny pulled a hand out of his pocket, "nope..."  
  
Devi replied, "oh... ok"  
  
Johnny sat on the other end of the couch, "mm... yep"  
  
Devi looked at him oddly.  
  
Squee opened the door, "is Jenny ok?"  
  
Devi replied, "Johnny cut her up!"  
  
Squee replied, "SQUUEEE"  
  
Johnny replied, "She would of killed you"  
  
Devi replied joking, "She wanted to take you home Todd!"  
  
Squee looked horribly sad.  
  
Johnny glared at Devi, "YOU LIE!"  
  
Devi twitched, "uh... I do?" she made a stupid face.  
  
Johnny twitched.  
  
Squee laughed a bit.  
  
Devi, "I forgot... ha heh ha"  
  
Johnny growled.  
  
Devi replied, "I'M KIDDING"  
  
Squee yawned.  
  
Devi asked, "so, is jenny gone for good?"  
  
Johnny replied, "yep"  
  
Squee asked, "Can we go to Taco Hell?"  
  
Johnny replied, "sure"  
  
Devi Sighed, "... ok I still have my gun you know Nny... I mean JOHNNY- POOOOOO"  
  
Johnny smiled.  
  
Devi replied, "your not supposed to be happy!"  
  
Johnny replied, "but you make me happy!"  
  
Devi smiled, then stopped her self, "LETS get the HELL out of here!" then growled a bit, not trusting him still.  
  
Squee smiled.  
  
((Some one reviewed telling me the name of the burger boy, now I know it's REV. Meat... sorry, I didn't know that until I read Director's Cut a couple days ago.... my bad...))  
  
Johnny paused, "I don't have a car..."  
  
Devi asked, "what happen to it?"  
  
"It's... broken..." Johnny replied.  
  
Devi asked, "What HAPPEN to break it?"  
  
Johnny replied, "It's twisted around a tree"  
  
Devi growled, "I'm driving"  
  
Devi walked to her car and sat in the driver's seat.  
  
Squee got in the back seat, Johnny got in the front seat by Devi, they Buckled up, as well as Devi, she drove toward Taco Hell.  
  
Johnny turned on the radio, and put it on a classical station.  
  
Devi looked at Johnny, "I didn't know you liked Classical"  
  
Johnny replied, "Do you?"  
  
Devi replied, "I don't listen to it... but I didn't expect you to either"  
  
Johnny looked a little annoyed.  
  
Devi put her eyes back on the road and swayed back to the right side of the road.  
  
Squee squeaked.  
  
((I WAS Gonna end the story a page back or so.... but.... I donno))  
  
Devi sighed, and just missed the turn.  
  
Johnny spoke, "Dev, you just missed the turn!"  
  
Devi growled, "Fuck..." and tried to make a U Turn, but forgot to look... and was rear ended by a...  
  
((.... heh.... I will never end this fucking story)) 


	20. and then

Meanwhile, Jennifer's dismembered body parts laid scattered across the floor in Johnny's basement....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The car was rear ended by a Ford Station Wagon, Devi's car's Rear end crunched, and the front wheels rose from the ground temporary.  
  
The Station Wagon's rear wheels flew up and the Station Wagon fliped over Devi's car and hit a poll and fell upside down.  
  
Devi Slammed on the breaks unnecessary, "FUCK! FUCK!" she yelled, the air bags didn't go off, she was holding her bleeding head.  
  
Johnny's head rested on the dash board, motionless.  
  
Squee screamed like he never screamed before, "WHAT HAPPEN!" he was unhurt lucky.  
  
Devi began to feel horrible light headed at blood drained from her forehead.  
  
The station wagon crunched under it's own weight, blood spilling out the cracks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer's parts slowly burned up, she was finished....  
  
Devi Turned to Johnny, "Nny?... Johnny?" she poked him, in horror as blood dripped from his head and right arm, "JOHNNY?!"  
  
Squee looked at Johnny, "Is he ok?" he took off he's seatbelt and began to craw up to the front seat.  
  
Devi saw a car speeding up from behind, "Todd put your seat belt back on!" She tried to start up the car, her leg was in pain, she didn't notice he knee bashed the steering wheel until she tried to use it.  
  
Squee scrambled for the seat belt, very shaken... before he could get it on they were rear ended again, just before Todd flew toward the windshield Devi caught him and held on tight. This time the car was pushed into the station wagon and THEN the air bags go off.  
  
The air bags threw Johnny's Bleeding head back, still motionless.  
  
Squee's arm was now bleeding, and the car was being compacted.  
  
Devi yelled "FUCK!! FUCK!" her legs were being crunched between the seat and dash, she looked at nny, "Johnny?! Talk to me!" she tugged on his shoulder.  
  
Squee was crying and hugging Devi for dear life.  
  
Johnny's head tilted, and he's face was covered in Blood.  
  
Devi began to cry, "Johnny poo?....."  
  
Squee held his arm, still crying and crawled out a window, fearful the car would be hit again, he ran near a tree and watched the car in horror.  
  
Devi Hugged Nny, "Please.... don't die... you're the only friend I have left..." She was balling by now.  
  
Johnny was still motionless.  
  
Devi Yelled, "NO! FUCK!!! NO!!!" her tears mixing with Johnny and her's blood and she held him at close as she could, her leg's burning... battery acid was leaking threw the car, "SHIT!" she yelled and tried to free her self.  
  
A guy got out of the last car that rear ended Devi's Car, "WHAT THE FUCK! You can stop on the highway like that!"  
  
Devi yelled, "FUCK! YOU! Get some help!" She was crying her heart out.  
  
The guy walked to her window, "hey, you'd be a pretty girl once you got that blood off ya"  
  
Devi yelled, "SCREW YOU!" she noticed he wasn't hurt at all from the crash, "Your Sick you know that" She went to check Johnny's pulse, but was to scared of what she might find out.  
  
Squee hid behind the tree, "Wish Shmee was here... he would know what to do..."  
  
The guy leaned into Devi's Car, "what happen to you friend there?"  
  
Devi looked sickened, "You rear ended us... the speed limit is 40 miles an hour... if you weren't SPEEDING it wouldn't be do bad..."  
  
Squee cringed, he didn't know what to do.  
  
Devi shook Johnny, "Nny... wake up . . ." her face showed only pure horror, Johnny was bleeding... more than horribly.  
  
The guy patted Devi's shoulder.  
  
Devi Cringed and pushed him away, "why don't you call for help!"  
  
Squee began to cry loudly.  
  
The guy looked at Squee, "What's your problem?"  
  
Squee Squeaked, "Is.... Are..." he was shacking horribly.  
  
Devi tried to move, but her legs were stuck, "fuck..."  
  
The Guy turned to Devi, "What's wrong sweety?"  
  
Devi glared at him, "What's your problem? If your not going to get help fuck off!"  
  
Squee slowly walked a few steps up to the car, "Devi?"  
  
The guy glared at Squee, "Fuck off kid"  
  
Devi reached for her gun and pointed it at the guy, "Fuck off yourself!" She thought, I can't believe I forgot I had this...  
  
The Guy pulled out his own gun, "your not making this easy . . ."  
  
Devi gasped, "Shit"  
  
The guy replied, "damn straight, Shit"  
  
Squee yelled and ran behind the tree.  
  
The guy shot at the tree.  
  
Squee yelled again.  
  
Devi growled, "leave him alone!"  
  
The guy smiled wickedly and pressed the gun against Devi's throat, "Shut your trap"  
  
Squee shacked like crazy, hiding, but not so well, he is behind a tree after all.  
  
Devi pressed her gun against he's forehead, "Watch it"  
  
The guy Grinned evilly, "Shhh... don't spoil the moment, Sweety" then pulled the trigger. . .  
  
Squee ran away as fast at he could, toward no where.  
  
Devi,'s throat shredded and blood flew her head fell to one side, then she fell side ways near Johnny.  
  
The guy tried to shoot Squee, but squee wasn't running in a straight line, and made it harder, Squee was soon out of sight, the guy kissed Devi's cheek, and walked to his damaged car, a 84 Oldsmobile, and drove off.  
  
Johnny and Devi laid there... motionless. . .  
  
((A/N: You don't like it?... I'm sorry, I don't want romance in this, even thought dying together is romantic... in MY Book, HELL! You don't know if there dead or not... I fuck things up allot))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squee was now lost in a woods, I need shmee now, a noise stirred, and Squee jumped, as he walked further in the woods, wonder if mom is still alive, he thought as he walked on.  
  
A frog jumped by.  
  
Squee froze, "wonder if Devi or Johnny are alive... I hope they are...." he speed walked to a clearing, ...I home if I die I do in my sleep... if I sleep..., he thought as he tried to fins a way out of the woods. Then he finally found a gravel road.  
  
Squee Sneezed, "...I might die of a woods sickness!" He covered his mouth and speed down the road.  
  
Squee cried to him self, warm tears streaming, he was scared poop-less, and he DID have to use the bath room, he walked down the road till he got to some corn fields, this doesn't look like town.... he was shaking, and it began to get dark, the monster's come out at night, he thought and hurried further.  
  
He saw a house, but was to scared of strangers to ask for help, but what else COULD he do? He didn't know anyone... alive, except his mother... but she hated him, as much as he tried to rule that out... she would be happy if he died here right now.  
  
Squee walked on, why was it getting cold? He knew he had to find SOME Where to stay, but where? He wished he stopped at the house he saw, now out of sight, he hurried on, they probably would of killed him anyways...  
  
He shivered and looked around, he had no idea where to go, this place was empty, and corn fields were spooky, who KNOWS what could walk out of them... or what, and what if a Alien... he stopped him self, Todd, you have to think happy thoughts, he thought to himself, he saw a house in the distance, he would have to ask if he could sleep there for the night, MAYBE they would be nice...  
  
He ran the rest of the way to the house, when he got to the drive way, he became scared again, what if they AREN'T Nice... but he had little choice, we walked down the long drive way, hoping he wouldn't die this night. He knocked on the door.  
  
The door cracked open, an a girl about a year or two younger than Todd opened the door, "Hello?" she said in a confused voice, "This might not be a good time..."  
  
A beer can was thrown across the room followed by a woman's voice, "SHUT THE DOOR! The neighbors don't need to see this!"  
  
A man's voice was herd, "shut up Hoe! It's your fault! I told you!"  
  
The girl stepped outside and shut the door, "Where are your parents?"  
  
Squee squeaked, "Dad is dead... my friend killed him, but she's dead now, my mom wont talk to me... but my friend's friends were taking care of me... but there dead..."  
  
The girl got wide eyed, "I'm sorry, are you ok?"  
  
Squee nodded, "you ok?"  
  
The girl sighed, "there always like that when there drunk..."  
  
Squee replied, "You ok with that?"  
  
The girl looked sad, "what can I do?!"  
  
Squee spoke, "nothing..." he looked at his feet, "my parent's hate me..."  
  
The girl still looked confused, "so... where you going?"  
  
Squee replied, "I have no idea... I was going to ask to stay here... but... " he yawned.  
  
The girl sighed, "I have an Idea..." she opened the door, "I'm going to my Aunt's House mom!"  
  
Her mother said nothing.  
  
"I'm Lisa.." the girl said and walked down around her house to a window.  
  
Squee replied, "..I'm T-Todd"  
  
Lisa Giggled, "Tatodd?  
  
"Todd"  
  
Lisa opened her window and got a stuffed Bunny and a Blanket, "lets go to Aunt Erin's"  
  
Todd and Lisa walked down the street.  
  
((I'm ending this chapter here, due to threats of ear rings being pulled out by a friend, she is spooky)) 


	21. Hell and then some

Todd and Lisa walked down the street. Todd looked at Lisa, "are you sure your aunt wont care if we go there... and wont your parents get mad?"  
  
Lisa smiled, "Erin, She'll be a bit annoyed, she hates being awaken, but she also hates her sister, A.K.A. my mom, as for my mom, She will get mad... she hates her Sister, A.K.A. My Aunt"  
  
Todd looked a tad bit confused, "oh."  
  
Lisa turned down a gravel road, followed by Todd, "So... you don't have any one left, do you?"  
  
Todd turned to Lisa, "... no... not really, if I went home my mom might remember me... I wish she would..." he looked behind him, "Maybe...." he looked back at Lisa, "but I'm lost anyways"  
  
Lisa frowned, "that has to stink"  
  
they continued walking for what seemed likes hours.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny sat at the entrance of Heaven With Devi, "you go ahead..."  
  
Devi looked around, "This looks more like Hell than Heaven..."  
  
Johnny smiled, "I guess Todd is ok" he put a hand on Devi's shoulder, "Devi..."  
  
Devi looked annoyed by his touch, "What?"  
  
Johnny replied, "last time I was here, I went back to earth... so I'm probably going there or hell, you will probably stay in heaven... I don't know... maybe you'll live... this system is messed up"  
  
Devi looked Johnny in the eyes, "what? Are you saying that after getting shot, I might live?"  
  
The person at the desk said, "Next please..."  
  
Devi sighed, "you go first"  
  
Johnny frowned, "ok..." He hugged her, knowing her would never see her again, and walked to the Desk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lisa turned down another road.  
  
Todd yawned, "are we almost there?"  
  
Lisa looked at Todd, "one more mile or so" She laughed.  
  
Todd blinked, "what?"  
  
Lisa turned into a drive way, Todd followed thinking it was another road.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Guy at the Desk Glared at Johnny and Johnny disappeared.  
  
Devi Blinked, "WHERE DID HE GO!?"  
  
The guy sighed, "he doesn't belong here, he's in hell, let me look at your records..."  
  
Devi looked upset, seeing Johnny disappear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lisa knocked on the door.  
  
Todd smiled, "is Erin nice?"  
  
Lisa smiled, "Yes"  
  
The door opened, the same Erin from the hospital opened the door, "hello Lisa, Who is this?"  
  
((A/N: It's a small world after all...))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The guy at the Desk looked up at Devi, "You do know that killing your best friend is a bad thing right? But do you want to see her?"  
  
Devi smiled, "... yeah..."  
  
The guy smiled, "She's in hell, Squeaking away"  
  
Devi Disappeared.  
  
Devi appeared again in Hell, she saw Tenna, "TENNA!" she ran up to Tenna, "I'm sorry I killed you! This place doesn't look like hell..."  
  
Tenna replied, "I know, but are the people you know and hate are here!" she got out spooky, "Talk to spooky!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny walked around hell, "Where is Satan?" he thought and walked along, then he saw Jennifer, "Hey! I killed you"  
  
Jennifer turned around, Cigarette in hand, "Huh, oh! Hi Johnny!"  
  
Johnny twitched, "Still smoking?"  
  
Jennifer sighed, "Yes, and Cigarettes cost twice as much in hell! ... why did you kill me anyways, you were like my only friend! Still living..." she put out her Cigarette.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lisa replied, "This is my friend"  
  
Todd replied, "I'm Todd, but my friend called me Squee"  
  
Erin replied, "Who was your friend?"  
  
Todd replied, "Johnny"  
  
Erin said, "oh, I have a friend name johnny too"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi looked around and saw Johnny and Jennifer, "Jennifer is in hell?" she walked towards them.  
  
Tenna followed, "Jennifer has been for a while now"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny looked at Jenny, "...sorry... but I told you smoking was bad"  
  
Jenny smiled, "oh well... I missed you!"  
  
Johnny twitched, "but I cut and diced up your arms, you slowly died from blood loss, and you missed me?!"  
  
Jenny hugged Johnny.  
  
Devi Pulled Jenny off Johnny, "Bitch! What are you doing?"  
  
Johnny sighed and brushed him self off, "Don't hug me! I fucking killed you!"  
  
Jenny fell backwards, "Sorry, wasn't aware you too were going out"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erin replied, "please come in!"  
  
Lisa and Todd walked in the house.  
  
(((meep! Thanks for the many reviews, sorry I don't update that much, I try, but I am never home anymore, and my computer has no Floppy Disk drive... saddness, STUDIED DELL!))) 


	22. Hell and then some more crap donno what ...

Tenna looked at Devi, "Your going out! YAY!" she squeaked Spooky.  
  
Devi replied, "NO!"  
  
Jennifer Smiled evilly, "so I can have him?"  
  
Johnny Shuddered.  
  
Tenna Smiled "We can all have Johnny! YAY!"  
  
Jennifer and Tenna Hugged Johnny.  
  
Johnny Threw both of them down.  
  
Devi Glared at the girls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lisa and Todd sat on a couch in the living room.  
  
Erin looked toward Lisa, "So, What is Margaret, uh, your mom up too?"  
  
Lisa Frowned, "she's Drinking rum and coke again, dad is drinking his Gen again..."  
  
Erin sighed, "your parents..."  
  
Todd looked at the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Satan walked over to the group, "Heaven dumped you here again?" he said looking at Johnny.  
  
Johnny nodded.  
  
Devi stood near Johnny, "What's going on?"  
  
Satan smiled at Devi's fear, "your in hell, one of you don't belong..."  
  
Johnny replied, "me right? I'm, the flusher..and-"  
  
The Devil smiled, "maybe, maybe not..." he disappeared.  
  
Tenna clapped, "YAY! One of us get to live!"  
  
Jennifer smiled, "I want to stay with Johnny"  
  
Johnny replied, "STAY AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU!"  
  
Devi advanced on Jennifer, "You better...."  
  
Jennifer jumped behind Johnny, "hate is a strong word"  
  
Devi Chased Jennifer, Jenny ran around Johnny and Tenna, then ran up a tree laughed as Devi Chased her, "Hey Devi" she said, and climbed.  
  
Devi Growled, "WHAT!"  
  
Johnny and Tenna Slowly followed the Girls.  
  
Tenna Looked at them oddly, "I think they like you"  
  
Johnny just glared at Jenny.  
  
Jenny smiled at Devi, "I do like ONE other person!" She said, she was beyond High per.  
  
Devi Glared, she whispered, "Give up on Nny!"  
  
Jenny smiled Evilly, "ok...."  
  
Devi said, "Who DO you like?"  
  
Jenny jumped down the tree, "I'm not telling!!!" she ran behind Tenna.  
  
Devi rolled her eyes, "what!?" she jumped down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erin looked at Todd, "what's wrong?"  
  
Todd frowned, "nothing"  
  
Erin poked him, "come on!"  
  
Todd replied, "all my friends are dead"  
  
Lisa leaned on Todd, "I'm your friend!"  
  
((A/N: This is not a romance this... there little kids))  
  
Todd smiled.  
  
Erin sighed, "well, You guys hungry?"  
  
Todd nodded, "yes!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi replied, "WHO THE FUCK!"  
  
Jennifer smiled, "you!"  
  
Devi slapped her and ran behind Johnny.  
  
Jennifer sighed.  
  
Johnny rolled his eyes.  
  
Tenna got out hell spooky, "Talk to spooky Devi, And Nny!!! and Jennifer!"  
  
Jennifer and Devi Twitched.  
  
Johnny replied, "no" 


	23. Happy Thoughts

Tenna looked sad, "come on!"  
  
Johnny yelled, "Shut the fuck up! Or I'll rip Spooky's fucking head off!" He was twitching.  
  
Jennifer sighed, "I need a cigarette..."  
  
Johnny glared at Jenny, "that's why you are here!"  
  
Jenny looked at him, looking annoyed, "cause YOU killed me!"  
  
Devi sighed, "shut up, it's your own fault Jenny"  
  
Jennifer flipped off Devi, then walked to a Gas station.  
  
Tenna turned to Devi, "your really pale, cause you don't get out! There is a Chinese place down here"  
  
Devi growled, "I died because I left my house"  
  
Tenna replied, "oh... well"  
  
Devi yelled, "OH WELL!?"  
  
Johnny sat on the side of the road and watched people walking on the other side of the road, some, people he killed, "shit" he said under his breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erin walked in the kitchen.  
  
Lisa got out some paper from a box under a table near the couch.  
  
Todd watched her as she drew some stick people fighting.  
  
Lisa looked up at Todd, "my drawings are stinky, no?"  
  
Todd replied, "better than I could do..."  
  
Lisa smiled, "it is my parents... what... how did your family die?"  
  
Todd looked at the floor, "my friends killed my dad, because he was mean, my mom ... I don't know if she is alive or not..."  
  
Lisa replied, "what about your friends, the ones who REALLY took care of you?"  
  
Todd replied, "Johnny killed Jennifer cause she smoked...." Erin said from the kitchen, "Smoking is BAD! Don't you too ever start"  
  
Todd continued, "Devi killed Tenna, but I didn't know her very well... Devi and Johnny got in a car crash... and then a bad man finished Devi off."  
  
Lisa looked a bit freaked out, "whoa... that blows"  
  
Erin said, "don't talk like that Lisa! Where do you learn that from?"  
  
Lisa replied, "mother"  
  
Erin sighed and walked back into the setting room, "pizza is in the oven"  
  
Todd smiled.  
  
Lisa replied, "thanks for dinner Aunt Erin"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tenna and Devi Sat on each side of Johnny.  
  
Devi looked concerned as she looked at Johnny, "you ok?"  
  
Johnny sighed, "I suppose, I just hope you can live on"  
  
Devi replied, "Why?! Then I wont be around any of my friends!"  
  
Tenna sighed, "you don't even talk to your friends"  
  
A Girl walked up to Johnny, "Hey! You finally died!"  
  
Johnny glared at her, "You like living her with your ass of a boyfriend"  
  
The girl replied, "what, you jealous?"  
  
Johnny growled, "NO! I fucking hate both of you! That's why I killed you! And him!"  
  
Devi glared at the girl as well.  
  
The girl sighed, "he broke up with me cause I got him killed..."  
  
Tenna replied, "if my boyfriend got me killed I break up with him"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
the phone rang. Erin growled, "stupid people calling this late..." she growled and picked up the phone, "hello..." she said in a annoyed tone.  
  
The voice said, "is Todd there?"  
  
Erin looked confused and handed the phone to Todd, "...it's for you"  
  
Todd talked into the phone, a bit scared, "hello..how you know I was here?"  
  
The voice laughed, "I'm the son of Satan! I have my ways"  
  
"Pepito" Todd said.  
  
"Yep! Father said on of your friends aren't REALLY dead, but I wasn't to say that..."  
  
Todd replied, "but I watched most of them Die... there DEAD"  
  
Pepito laughed, "Johnny 'died' and came back!"  
  
Lisa grabbed the phone, "what are you talking about, people stay dead when they die!"  
  
"Who are you?" pepito asked, "I since you are a friend of Todd, you're a decent kid."  
  
"I'm Lisa! Liz for short, you saying people don't stay dead?" she said in wonder.  
  
Erin shook her head in dismay, "children..."  
  
"If father can't use them, and God don't want them" Pepito said.  
  
Lisa replied, "God wants everyone!"  
  
Pepito laughed, "you believe that load of crap? You lucky if he'll even think about you!"  
  
((A/N: I don't mean to offend))  
  
Lisa growled, "God loves every one, He will answer everyone!"  
  
Pepito said flatly, "isn't it a Sin to Question God?"  
  
Lisa replied, "...uh"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny replied, "hey! He has something going for him"  
  
The girl looked at Johnny, "I'm sorry I told him to beat you up... I-" Devi stood up, "Shut up Whore! You think you can say your sorry after you tell your guy to kick he's ass, then you too be all dandy! All because that asshole of a boyfriend you had dumped you and you still want a boyfriend! I see where your going!" she growled a bit.  
  
Johnny sighed, "go away"  
  
The girl sighed, "before you killed me you said I was pretty.... I thought..."  
  
Johnny kicked at her, "yeah, you are pretty, but you're a Bitch!"  
  
Devi looked annoyed, "you said I was beautiful before you TRIED to kill me too! You have a thing for killing hot girls or something!? What do you do when there dead?! You sick freak!"  
  
Johnny glared at Devi, "what are you saying!?"  
  
The girl cringed, "what did you do to me when I died?!"  
  
Johnny stood up.  
  
Jenny walked back, "hello... I since negativity..."  
  
Johnny yelled in Devi's Face, "HOW can you accuse me of such a REVOLTING thing?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Todd took the phone back, "Pepito.... what are you doing?"  
  
"Tell Liz that Satan can use her" Pepito said.  
  
"NO!" Todd replied.  
  
Lisa looked out into space, with to emotion said, "maybe I should follow Satan..."  
  
Erin grabbed the phone and hung it up, "Liz, no more talking to kids who think they are the Anti-Christ!"  
  
Todd replied, "he really is.. I meet his dad"  
  
Erin rolled her eyes, "lets get ready to eat..." she walked into the kitchen and got the Pizza out of the oven.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tenna looked around all confused, "Nny?"  
  
Jennifer lit a cigarette, "aw, what a heart warming moment" she took a long drag from her Cigarette.  
  
Devi replied, "you ARE sick, and you do kill cute girls.... lets add 1 and 2, shall we!?"  
  
Johnny glared at her, his face inched from hers, "don't make me lose my happy thoughts... you don't want to see me with out my happy thoughts..."  
  
((A/N: read the Dark Half by Stephen King, George Stark says not too lose Happy thoughts))  
  
Tenna looked sad, "come on guys! Calm Down"  
  
Jennifer looked at the girl, "hey what's going on?"  
  
The girl sighed, "relation ship troubles..."  
  
Jennifer laughed a bit, "that's too bad... who are you if I may ask, I'm Jennifer, Jenny for short"  
  
"I'm Crystal" she girl said, "can you spare a smoke?"  
  
Jennifer replied, "sure, hope there not too strong for you, Full Flavor, not that Menthol light crap" she handed her one.  
  
"That's good" Crystal said.  
  
Jennifer lit her Cigarette. "Devi mad eh?"  
  
Crystal nodded.  
  
Devi replied, "What you going to do Johnny poo?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lisa got three plates and sat down.  
  
Todd picked up a plate.  
  
Erin put the pizza in the Middle of the Table, "who is going to say grace?"  
  
Lisa replied, "I will"  
  
Erin smiled, "good, I was worried there..."  
  
Lisa didn't bow her head, but said, "thanks for the food Satan, I know god doesn't give a hoot about us, so someone had to do it..."  
  
Erin said, "LIZ!" Lisa replied, "you can't control my Believes..."  
  
Erin sighed, "your right... but... What ever... just eat...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny replied, "what I have to do... to get my happy thought back, like making the person that causes me to loose them shut up.."  
  
Jennifer sighed, "they always fight, then Devi Still acts like she loves him"  
  
Crystal replied, "love is a sickness... it's almost never a good thing" she took a drag, "oh well"  
  
Satan appeared.  
  
Johnny pulled out a knife, "you want to test me!?"  
  
Devi racked him, "FUCK YOU!"  
  
Johnny fell to his knees.  
  
Satan, "well, I have some news-"  
  
Jennifer walked to Johnny, "you ok? I told you Devi was a bitch"  
  
Satan, "Devi..."  
  
Devi yelled, "JUST DIE JENNY!"  
  
Jennifer laughed, "I AM DEAD!"  
  
Satan growled, "HEY!"  
  
Crystal sighed.  
  
Johnny looked at Jenny, "HEY! Your smoking AGAIN!"  
  
Jennifer rolled her eyes, "so!?"  
  
Satan growled, "EVERY ONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
  
Every one turned to Satan.  
  
Satan sighed, "as you know ONE of you don't belong..."  
  
Devi Yelled, "GET RID OF JENNY OR NNY!" Jennifer growled, "Devi is the bitch!"  
  
Satan sighed and shook his head.  
  
Tenna said, "Shut up!"  
  
Johnny hit Jennifer, "stop smoking!"  
  
Jennifer growled.  
  
Crystal rolled her eyes.  
  
Satan said, "The one who I don't need is-"  
  
Jennifer kicked the knife out of Johnny's hands, "you know! You keep going and killing Ass Holes, your kinda one too!"  
  
Satan Grabbed Devi, "Do you have any last words?"  
  
Devi looked at Satan, "what do you mean?"  
  
Satan sighed, "SAY GOOD BYE TO DEVI!"  
  
Johnny looked at Devi, "wait... I-"  
  
Jennifer smiled, "see you Bitch!"  
  
Devi broke free from Satan and Attacked Jennifer, pulling her hair.  
  
Satan rolled he's eyes.  
  
Tenna looked upset, "bye Devi..."  
  
Jennifer turned Devi over and pined her down, "attacking me isn't going to make me hate you more, I like you and hate you, remember? Ironic really it works both ways"  
  
Johnny tried to pull Jennifer off Devi, but Jennifer kicked him down.  
  
Devi tried to claw at Jennifer, but Jennifer kept her down, "I'm going to miss you"  
  
Johnny growled.  
  
Devi spat in Jennifer's Face, "piss off"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Todd took a piece of Pizza.  
  
Lisa grabbed a piece for herself, "Aunt, you Pissed at me?"  
  
Erin growled, "DON'T say that"  
  
Todd looked around, uneasy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer smiled, "aw, your trapped" she said in a bitchy tone  
  
Johnny picked up his knife, "bitch" he said lightly.  
  
Satan laughed at the mortals Stupid ways.  
  
Crystal yelled, "Jenny! Watch out!" she dropped her Cigarette that was gone for the most part anyways.  
  
Jenny turned to Crystal, "what?" she noticed Crystal was pointing the other way, she turned to see Johnny with knife in hand.  
  
Johnny smiled, "good bye fucker..."  
  
Jennifer smiled, "I am all ready dead."  
  
Satan smiled, "you can still feel it..."  
  
Devi kicked Jennifer while she wasn't paying attention to her.  
  
Johnny went to Stab Jennifer, missed and almost hit Devi, and would have if she didn't disappear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lisa replied, "sorry..." and began to eat.  
  
Todd ate his Pizza, then Yawned.  
  
Erin looked at Todd, "you can sleep on the couch."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer blinked, "she.. Gone?"  
  
Tenna looked at Jennifer, ".... it's your fault! If you never moved here we would ALL still be alive!"  
  
Johnny growled and walked slowly to Jennifer, "This will only hurt for a second..."  
  
Jennifer Dashed off, and ran into a store.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Todd looked at Erin, "ok..." and he walked to the Living room and laid on a couch.  
  
Erin looked at Lisa, "you, go to the guest room"  
  
Lisa looked upset, "yes Aunt, Erin" she slowly walked to a room and shut the door behind her.  
  
Erin sighed and walked to her own room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi reappeared in the car where she got shot in, Johnny's dead corps still laid in the car, starting to stink, "FUCK!" Devi yelled and pulled herself out of the car, well this is just wonderful, she thought to her self, and walked around looking for Squee, "Todd?" she called for, in hope of seeing Todd around the next tree.  
  
She saw little foot steps in the Mud, and followed them as they zig-zagged all over the place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer turned to look what store she was in, it was a porn shop, "ew" she said out loud, as she saw a bunch of males making weird noises at the tapes. She walked around a courner of the store, I doubt Johnny would come in here.  
  
Johnny ran up to the store, then saw what kind of store it was, "shit" he mumbled, then slowly walked in, suddenly, without surprise, he felt very ill, "JENNIFER!" he yelled, "when I find you... you will suffer!"  
  
A guy taped Johnny on the shoulder, "aw, you looking for bondage?"  
  
Johnny growled, "no..." and walked on, refraining from killing, er, hurting him until he got a hold of that Bitch.  
  
Jennifer herd Johnny's voice and grabbed a whip for her defense, then ran to the back of the store.  
  
(((this is just wrong...... well... you have to wait to see what happens... hehe)) 


	24. Jenny gets Kinky

((ok! I'm at one of my Review's House, so, I will take time to thank EVERYONE that Reviewed, cause if there wasn't reviewers, I would have lost all my happy thoughts. ok: Erin, Emortis13, bride-of-lister, Moonchild10, Amie Wininger, Ebony River, Googanda, johnnymaniac777, Red Rain, kyo-ko, Jack-o, janey-t-h-m, Dead Kitten, bleeeding rose, Jonathan Korne, kat, Kateq, I am scary, and gothic energy.well, I'm sorry I don't update as much as I did at a time far ago. but I have school, and stuff, but I got rid of my stupid boyfriend, so I wont waste my life at his house anymore, so I can update more again AFTER school and on weekends. like now.. so. here we go))  
  
Devi sighed, and wondered, would he even be alive any more? but she followed the foot steps anyways, until she got to a house full of screaming.  
  
Devi knocked on the door, a woman with Jim Bean in one hand opened the door and took a swig, "what do you want?" the woman said.  
  
Devi smelled Alcohol a became sickened, "um, did you see a little kid about this tall." she motioned to about 3 feet, ". with dark hair?"  
  
The Woman replied, ".what? I don't have a boy, but my girl. she went down the street. I think" the woman's words were slurred together"  
  
Johnny growled as he searched for Jenny.  
  
Jenny swung to whip and practiced for when Johnny came, hopefully he would get hurt enough, or disgusted enough.  
  
Devi growled, "ooooh.kay.. where did they go?"  
  
The woman was slapped down by her Husband, "GET out of here!"  
  
Devi took a step back, "uh. I REALLY need to find this. err My Kid.."  
  
The Man growled, "I don't know. fuck off lady!"  
  
Devi sprayed him with Mace, and walked off, down the road, the lucky noticed 2 sets of foot prints  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tenna looked at Crystal, "so."  
  
Crystal sighed, "stupid Jenny." and she lit a Cigarette.  
  
Tenna and Crystal walked to the Shop Johnny and Jennifer were in, and looked into the window.  
  
Johnny herd the whip and walked to where Jenny was, "I'm getting Tired of you! now I will NEVER see her again!"  
  
Jennifer sighed, "it's not my Fault"  
  
Johnny walked towards her with knifes in hands, "you wont feel a thing."  
  
Jennifer whipped at him, but missed, "aw Shit"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi Followed the footsteps, becoming annoyed, ".. there probably dead" she thought out loud.  
  
She walked to another house and knocked, "Hey? Todd?" she asked.  
  
Todd opened the door, "huh?" he was half asleep.  
  
Devi asked Todd, "what are you doing here?"  
  
Liz ran to the door, "who are you!?!?"  
  
Todd replied, "I don't know where to go."  
  
Liz smiled, "stay here!"  
  
Todd looked at Devi, "I thought you were dead"  
  
Liz replied for Devi, "remember! your friend called!"  
  
Devi replied, "I was dead."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny Stabbed Jennifer, her wound closed up, but still hurt like a Bitch.  
  
Jennifer Screamed and Started to punch Johnny.  
  
((I'm mean like this. I will add more later.. hehe. oh, and don't pay attention to the title. )) 


	25. Venti y cinco

Some guy walked over to Jennifer and Johnny who were fighting like a couple of cats on crack, and said, "Hey! You either buy something, or leave!"  
  
Johnny threw Jennifer down and looked at him, "... what if I don't wish to buy this nasty shit? Nor leave?"  
  
Jennifer got up and ran out of the store.  
  
Crystal ran along with Jennifer, "hey! What are you guys fighting over?"  
  
Jennifer growled, "he thinks it's my fault, he, Devi and everyone is dead..."  
  
Crystal replied, "What a Loser..."  
  
Jennifer growled at Crystal.  
  
Johnny started to run after Jenny before the guy could reply.  
  
Jennifer replied, "he's no loser"  
  
Crystal looked at jenny like she was insane, "why do you think that?"  
  
Jennifer stopped, forgetting she was being chased for that split second, "I still have feelings for him"  
  
Johnny caught up to Jennifer, "you what?!?!" he wasn't very happy to hear this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi sighed, "oh well... anyways, Todd, you want to go back to my place... N...Nny IS still dead..." he voice choked, she didn't want to be sad... but remembering Johnny some how saddened her.  
  
Todd frowned, "Oh...." he looked at Liz, then back to Devi, "can Liz come too? Her parents are drunks, and maybe Erin can too, there my friends too now... and-"  
  
Devi sighed, "I don't care"  
  
Liz squeaked happily and ran into Erin's Room screaming, "ERIN! WAKE UP!!"  
  
Erin growled, "what?"  
  
Devi sighed, "how old is Erin, is she that girls age?"  
  
Todd replied, "Liz is much younger than Erin, Erin is as old as you"  
  
Devi replied, "oh, I thought they were both kids... the way you said that"  
  
Erin slowly walked into the room, then saw Devi, "Hey! The hospital was looking for you, where's Johnny?"  
  
Devi tried to hold back tears, "...um, he's gone....how did you know him?"  
  
Erin smile, "oh we talked, I don't think he liked me much, but I do miss him..."  
  
Devi became uneasy, "well, me and Todd need to go..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
((A/N: poor Johnny, scary people like him))  
  
Jenny gasped, "um...I..."  
  
Crystal laughed, "How can you like THAT THING!" she pointed her Cigarette at him.  
  
Johnny spat on her Cigarette and threw her down then turned to Jenny, with a angry look, "why!?"  
  
Jennifer looked kind of sad, "I have for a while... don't kill me over it!"  
  
Johnny sighed, "just go away!"  
  
Crystal growled and slapped Johnny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz replied, "I can go to right?"  
  
Devi grumbled a bit, "I don't care"  
  
Todd noticed Devi was upset, "Devi, what's wrong?"  
  
Devi sighed, "I'll tell you on the way home... it's a long walk..."  
  
Erin butted in, "I can drive you guys home... and Liz... I can let you go home with strangers"  
  
Liz growled a bit, "why, your not my mom!"  
  
Erin glared at her, "no, but I'm as close as a mom as your ever get!"  
  
((sorry it's so short, but I'm tired, and not in a happy state of mind...)) 


	26. Jesus?

((Sorry I don't update so much, I made this mistake, and now I'm writing three stories... I feel like I'm going to explode... aw well, Thursday... was the worse day in a long while... I got 2 new enemies(which I plan to hurt) and that night I was getting better... I went to the Gas Station to get a Brain Freezie, the sign said 1.09, the Lady said 1.89... I didn't feel like arguing, as my happy thoughts faded a counted out my money, I had 1.69 ... I told her that was all I had, she said, if I didn't have the money I couldn't have it.... I already put it in the cup, it wasn't like they were saving money... and I told them what the sign said, they said if I didn't have the money thing again, ignoring me... ARG! Well... that's enough rants... I'll write the story now... if I don't You will kill me, wont you?))  
  
Liz rolled her eyes, "fine" she said.  
  
Erin smiled, "ok, lets go" she walked outside to her Green Ford escort, and sat in the driver seat, Devi and Squee sat in the back, Liz in front with Erin, Erin tried to start up the car, but it being a *Ford, it would take a while, after several minutes it sort of started. (*I talk from experience Ford fans, I'm sorry..)  
  
Devi sighed at the car finally pulled out of the drive way, she gave the directions to Erin of where she lived.  
  
Todd looked out the window as the pasted the car they were in as they crashed, he saw Nny's dead corps still sprawled across the seat and dash board, he quickly had he's eyes covered by Devi's Hand.  
  
Devi held her own eyes tightly shut, to her Dismay Erin stopped the car and ran out to the car, being the nurse she was, she quickly called 911 on her Cell phone.  
  
Liz ran out the car as well, "Erin, is he dead?"  
  
Erin shooed her away and checked his pulse, then when she noticed he had none, she dragged him out and preformed CPR, even though chances of bringing him back was slim, he didn't have much blood lose, so she thought she would try. (CPR isn't the same as Rescue breathing, some people get that mixed up..)  
  
Devi growled and cursed Erin silently...  
  
Squee looked at Devi, "w..why they stop?"  
  
Devi replied, "there fools..."  
  
Liz looked at Erin, "he's dead"  
  
Erin held back tears, she knew who he was, "He can't be..."  
  
Liz rolled her eyes, "he's not breathing, he has no pulse, by looking at how scrawny he is, there is a chance he staved to death before he got in the car crash"  
  
Erin slapped Liz for the first time, then quicky went back to the compressions, "Don't talk to me! Help Devi and Todd" she checked his pulse again.  
  
Liz opened the back door and sat next to Todd, "people don't just come from the dead...."  
  
Devi began to become very upset, "I did"  
  
Liz laughed.  
  
Todd looked at her in disgust.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer slapped her forehead, her friend wasn't begin very smart, slapping him and all.  
  
Johnny popped his neck and glared at Crystal, Sarcastically replied to the slap, "ow" then he charged at Crystal.  
  
Tenna laughed a bit and waved at Crystal as she ran past her.  
  
Jennifer ran after Johnny, "please don't hurt her to bad... she's just stupid"  
  
Johnny stopped, "something... isn't right..."  
  
Crystal stopped, "besides the fact your crazy?"  
  
Satan walked up the group of people, "I believe you are all insane... but I'm here to say something a bit more interesting..."  
  
Johnny looked at Satan, "what?"  
  
Tenna looked confused, "I'm sane"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
the Ambulance finally arrived, and took Johnny in, Erin walked to Devi said, "can you take care of Liz, I have to go"  
  
Devi looked at her, "is there a chance of bringing J..J. Nny back?"  
  
Erin replied, "he had a pulse for no longer than a minute.. But that's enough to try.."  
  
Devi choked a bit... "..can I go with you guys... just in case.." she tried, but failed to hold back tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Satan replied, "well, you all know about Jesus right? God's Son"  
  
Johnny held his chest, "yeah... he's nicer than God, Right?"  
  
Crystal laughed, "lets home so"  
  
Satan replied, "he's power crazy, he dose magic... like David Blaine kinda, he preforms 'miracles' so gather more followers, and brain washes them to thing they don't want anything, tells them to give there crap to who ever wants it... he's not nice..." (Don't sue me Christians)  
  
Jenny replied, "what about him?"  
  
Satan laughed a bit, "he's planing to bring some people back to night"  
  
Johnny replied, "why?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erin sighed, "I don't think there's enough room... take my car and follow..."  
  
Devi jumped in the Ford and tried to start it, lucky after 2 attempts, it started, she followed the ambulance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Satan shrugged, "he's bored... anyways, just thought I'd warn you"  
  
Jenny replied, "who is he bringing back?"  
  
Satan replied, "He is bring back-"  
  
Crystal Cried, "Let me live! I'm too young to stay dead! I'm only 19! PLEASE!!!"  
  
Satan growled, "it's not my doing"  
  
Jenny patted Crystal on the back, "it'll be ok"  
  
Johnny replied, "hey... he is going to bring back a good person... right? Like Tenna maybe?"  
  
Tenna smiled, "me?"  
  
Jenny asked, "will it even work? I mean, it IS the son of God, if God just sits on a chair bitching like Nny said..."  
  
Johnny smiled, "maybe he'll bring us all back and I can kill Jenny again"  
  
Satan sighed, "well-"  
  
Jenny yelled, "Your mean Nny! Wait... the reason you killed me was cause you didn't want to watch me die of cancer! You like me don't you, you killing me is a cover up!"  
  
Johnny yelled, "You ignorant little girl!"  
  
(((Whoot! Will Jesus bring someone to live, or mess them up more? Or change is mind and watch cartoons? Who knows... haha... writing puts me in a good mood... I start writing pissed off, and take out my anger on these poor people... I need to write when I'm in a good mood... Hey! I got an idea for the next chapter... *laughs like.... a... insane person*))) 


	27. More Maddness

Meanwhile, in heaven Jesus was talking to God, "please let me bring SOMEONE back!"  
  
God Growled, "I got you that car for your birthday..."  
  
Jesus sighed, "come on... please! I all ready prepared for it!"  
  
God Yelled, "FINE!"  
  
Jesus replied, "thanks pops!" and went to earth in a poof of light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenny smiled at Johnny, "ignorant of what?" by now it was uncertain if she was serious or just messing with his mind.  
  
Satan sighed, "Hey... when Jesus brings someone back, it's more painful than when I do, Nny, and you don't loose your hair, but he might mess up to where your head explodes for all we know..."  
  
Johnny looked up at Satan, "you saying he's bringing me?"  
  
Jenny looked like she was going to cry, "nny?"  
  
Satan replied, "yes... that's how he plans to, but in the past-"  
  
Jenny looked at Johnny, "your going?"  
  
Johnny replied, "stop whining! You became more and more annoying since I met you!"  
  
Jenny walked away, knowing she was unwanted.  
  
Tenna followed her, "hey, Jenny..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi followed the Ambulance as it pulled into the hospital, but she slammed on her breaks in the parking lot when she saw a bright light, "great, I'm dead again aren't I?"  
  
Liz growled, "Turn off your brights you dumb fuck!"  
  
Todd asked Liz, "what's a fuck?"  
  
Liz replied, "A fuck is what two peo-" her mouth was covered by Devi's hand, "shh"  
  
the light turned into a human-ish figure, it wore a white robe that had a Nike symbol on the left side, he knocked on Devi's Window, "sup? I heard there was a dead person they need alive?"  
  
Devi looked at him like he was crazy, "what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Liz growled and opened the door, followed by Todd.  
  
The figure said, "I'm Jesus, I can help that dude, I can preform miracles!"  
  
Devi laughed coldly, "changing Water to whine? lets get every one drunk, that's what you really were thinking, eh?"  
  
Jesus looked annoyed, "no..."  
  
Devi ignores him and parks the car. She got out of the car and walked with Liz and Squee to the main entrance.  
  
Todd turned to Jesus, "can you help my friend, he's dead... most my friends are dead..."  
  
Jesus thought for a moment, "Hey! I'll get allot of followers I bring all your friends back!"  
  
Devi and Liz sighed, Devi said, "really?"  
  
Liz replied, "that's the only reason you help people, to be popular? ... you selfish little Prick"  
  
Jesus sighed, "take a chill pill ladies" he put on his head phones playing Nelly full blast as he walks into the hospital.  
  
Devi growls, "I don't like him"  
  
Liz sighs, "me either"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer looked at Johnny, "I'm sorry, what can I do to make you happy?"  
  
Johnny replied, "for one, quit smoking, I'm not saying that cause I have any feeling for you, it just makes me sick"  
  
Jenny handed her Cigarettes to Crystal, "what else?"  
  
Johnny sighed, "your just going to buy more... that's how it allways happens-" Johnny bellowed over, "DAMMIT!"  
  
Jenny put an arm around him, "what's wrong?"  
  
Johnny pushed her away, "..I'm... ok"  
  
Crystal laughed a bit, "this is sad..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jesus walked into the room Nny was in, followed by Devi, Todd and Liz, Jesus put is arms up, "I'll take it from here!"  
  
Nny's heart beat came and went.  
  
Devi walked to Nny's limp body, "Johnny..."  
  
Jesus says something in Latin, that no one understands, and his heart beat returns, followed by thunder and a power outage, "oops..."  
  
Devi looks at Jesus, "what do you mean oops?"  
  
Jesus replied, "give me a break, I got his heart to work"  
  
Devi ran to Johnny, "nny? You ok?" she checked for a pulse, which there was one, but he wasn't breathing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny laid on the floor in pain, "I'll be alright, nothing I can handle"  
  
Jennifer, "that's what a typical male would say..."  
  
Johnny became pale.  
  
Tenna sat next to Jennifer, Crystal sat on the other side.  
  
Jenny looked at Johnny, "hey... I'm going to miss you"  
  
Johnny rolled his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erin walked into the room, "What the hell happened? How come NO ONE IN TOWN HAS POWER!?"  
  
Jesus replied, "my bad"  
  
Devi yelled, "he's still not breathing! But he has a pulse!"  
  
Erin yelled, "Woman! Give him Rescue Breathing then! ... wait I'm trained too..." Erin did as she was trained while Devi watched in hope her friend could be back. And she wouldn't be alone with these people...  
  
Johnny began to breath on his own, slightly.  
  
Jesus said, "all right it's working!" his head phones played "it's getting hot in here" which was getting on Devi's Nerves.  
  
Todd looked at Liz, "this is creeper than anything Pepito's Ever done..."  
  
Jesus twitched at the name, "Pepito? You know him?"  
  
((Ending it here! Whoot! I'm highper! Yes I am... but mother says, "go to sleep"))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	28. OOoooOOOoo Near doom?

Squee replied, "Yes..."  
  
Jesus growled, "I hate him"  
  
Devi looked at Jesus, "weren't you the one that says to love EVERYBODY?"  
  
Jesus rolled his eyes and chanted some Latin gibberish.  
  
Squee looked worried, "is he gonna be ok?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny got irritated and tried to walk off, becoming weaker by the moment.  
  
Crystal looked at Jennifer and laughed.  
  
Jennifer glared at Crystal, "WHAT!?"  
  
Crystal replied, "it's funny to see that dumb ass cringe in pain"  
  
Jennifer punched Crystal, causing her to fall down.  
  
Tenna walked to Johnny, "hey? You ok?"  
  
Johnny replied, "no..." and sat under a tree and watched Jennifer and Crystal fight, "what's going on over there now?"  
  
Tenna replied, "I don't know... it is interesting though" they sat there and watched them fight.  
  
Crystal yelled as she pulled Jennifer's hair, "Lay off! Just cause I don't like your WACKY Boyfriend doesn't mean you can hit me!" For some reason 'Wacky' was said VERY loudly.  
  
Jennifer replied, "he's not my boyfriend! And I CAN get pissed if you diss him!" she punched Crystal in the stomach causing Crystal to double over, Jennifer then stomped on her chest.  
  
Johnny herd that horrid word and walked over to see what they were fighting about.  
  
Tenna Clapped yelling, "Fight! Fight!" over and over again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi looked at Johnny then at Erin, "he's getting worse..."  
  
Erin yelled, "I KNOW! Don't rub it in!"  
  
Squee walked to the bed Johnny was at, he spoke, "Nny, please come back, it's scary here... and I think Devi is going to loose it..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny glared at Crystal, "what did you say?"  
  
Crystal replied, "I said just cause you're her wacky boyfriend..."  
  
Johnny forgot the word wacky for a moment, "BOYFRIEND?!?!?" he yelled.  
  
Jenny replied quicky, "I didn't tell her anything like that!"  
  
Johnny spaced out, he thought he heard a squee, "Squee?" he asked out loud, "what? Where are you? Did you die too?" he turned around.  
  
He some how heard what he was saying, followed by Sharp pain in his chest, causing him to fall over suddenly.  
  
Crystal spoke, "see? His's CRAZY!"  
  
Jennifer took a knife Johnny dropped and stabbed Crystal and ran to Nny's Side, "what? You hear Squee? Are you ok?!"  
  
Johnny laid there motionless.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It started to storm violently out side, Jesus ranted on and on.  
  
Squee looked like he would cry, "Neighbor man?"  
  
Devi patted Squee's head, "he's dead, he has been since the-" she froze as Nny Sat up, he's eyes still closed, hair falling over his face giving that creepy, I woke up from the dead fear me, look.  
  
Jesus clapped his hand, "my work is done, hey kid?"  
  
Squee replied, "what?"  
  
Devi ran to Johnny's side, "hello?"  
  
Johnny yelled, "Just Shut up Jenny!"  
  
Devi blinked, "what?"  
  
Johnny opened his eyes, "Devi?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer poked Johnny, "hello?"  
  
Johnny disappeared.  
  
Tenna and Crystal stared motionless.  
  
Jenny sighed, "shit..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi wiped her tears, "..your alive... again..."  
  
The storm roared loudly, there was a knock upon the door of Johnny's room.  
  
Jesus looked at Squee, "have anymore dead friends?"  
  
Erin Gasped, "...Nny?"  
  
Nny looked at Erin, "Erin?!... what the hell is going on!?"  
  
Squee looked at Johnny, "Jesus brought you back"  
  
Johnny looked at his clothes, he was now in hospital clothes, a bright green, "HEY! WHO CHANGED MY CLOTHES?!?!"  
  
Every one stared at him silently, the knock on the door became a pounding.  
  
Erin turned to the door, "NO VISITORS!"  
  
a eerie black smoke came from under the door.  
  
Jesus gasped, "SHIT! Dad wants me home!" he opened the door to go but was stopped by...  
  
((that's it for now... I wish to dedicate this Chapter to Erin W. Her house burned down... it sucks... well she is a reveiwer and a best friend... so... yep... THANKS for the reveiws, EVERYONE! You keep me sane....ish.... well, I got to do stuff)) 


	29. Dun da DUN!

Liz, who was silent still stared modified.  
  
Squee slowly turned as scooted back behind Devi.  
  
(Right now your thinking, DAMN WOMAN! Make up your mind if you want them all dead or not!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer walks away slowly.  
  
Tenna sighs then follows her.  
  
Crystal yells, "YOUR ALL LOSERS! He is a total fag!"  
  
Jennifer stopped walking but stayed facing away from Crystal, "shut up..."  
  
Crystal threw a rock at Jennifer, striking her back, "You shut up Bitch!"  
  
Jennifer stood there as if her back wasn't bleeding right now, then slowly turned around, "What?"  
  
Crystal replied, "Bitch! Jenny is Bitchy! What you going do Bitch-" she was cut off by a swift kick to her face, spearing her make up.  
  
Jennifer smiled, "you just HAD to push me, huh?"  
  
Tenna chanted, "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"  
  
Crystal swung her legs under Jennifer, causing her to fall on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny rolled his eyes and laid down growling slightly.  
  
Jesus gasped, "oh hell!"  
  
The smoke faded revealing Satan, "Hell's right" he replied, "You breached our contract..."  
  
Jesus yelled, "HOW DO YOU KNOW!"  
  
Satan growled, "I notice my missing souls, your only allowed to bring the dead back from Heaven... now... you know what this all means?"  
  
Erin stared at Satan, "are you for real?"  
  
Johnny sighed, "it's him"  
  
Devi looked at Johnny then Satan, "um... what IS going to happen?"  
  
Satan smiled, "with help of my son-"  
  
Pepito walked into the room, "hello Todd! Is that Liz?"  
  
Liz stared at Pepito, "...yes"  
  
Squee nodded.  
  
Erin growled, "Leave Liz out of this!"  
  
Satan smiled, "her soul is already signed up, anyways, in breaching the contract, we now gain total and utter control of all you love and hate... the world, the stars, EVERYTHING!"  
  
Pepito smiled.  
  
Jesus said, "see ya!"  
  
Devi grabbed Jesus's Arm, "you Idiot..."  
  
Jesus proofed away in a puff of white smoke.  
  
Johnny stood up, "Shit... fucking Christ!"  
  
((Christians, Catholics etc. I'm sorry, I don't mean to offend, nor do I mean to be politically correct...there just characters, maybe not even real ones... yep...))  
  
Devi looked at him, "now what?"  
  
Satan puffed in a black cloud. Pepito stayed how ever.  
  
Squee looked at Pepito, "what is going to happen?"  
  
Pepito grunted, "not much, just the end of the world..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crystal got ready to jump on Jennifer, but Jennifer threw foot into her stomach before she could.  
  
Jennifer pulled out a knife on Crystal.  
  
((all for now! Heh....Erin will kill me... )) 


	30. End as we know it

((sorry about Jesus cursing, That wont happen any more, but the rest will, anyways, those of you who want to get right down to the death and destruction, it'll get here soon enough...))  
  
Squee gasped, "no...."  
  
Liz started at Pepito, "Your joking, right?"  
  
Pepito looked at The group, "no, I'm pretty sure It's the end of the world...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tenna kicked Jenny and Crystal both, "Give it a rest! Fighting isn't going to bring Nny back, and Jenny! You should be happy he's alive! Now I'm going to a Noodle shop and your BOTH going and your going to like it!"  
  
Jenny and Crystal started at Tenna with a blank look.  
  
Tenna yelled, "get up!" and started to walk down the road.  
  
Jenny followed Tenna, "I never seen you so angry..."  
  
Tenna replied back to her normal mood, "yeah, but I haven't had good noodles in a while..."  
  
Crystal followed on the other side of Tenna, "Who's buying?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny growled, "Great... just peachy, I leave hell to go to a new hell!?"  
  
Pepito nodded.  
  
Johnny got up, grabbed his regular clothes and went to a bathroom to change from the horrible puke green robe thing.  
  
Devi looked at Pepito, "do you have to take over the world?"  
  
Pepito yelled, "SHUT UP! Get over it!" and he floated away.  
  
The storm grew to a horrible state, thunder crashing, hail falling, shattering the windows.  
  
Erin gasped at the breaking windows, "we need to go down stairs to the basement!" she took Liz's hand and walked to the hall.  
  
Squee and Devi walked to the restroom door Devi yelled for Johnny, "there making everyone go to the Basement"  
  
Johnny opened the door, "..why?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tenna replied, "well, you can"  
  
Crystal replied, "WHY!?"  
  
Tenna smiled, "you need to buy SOMETHING besides Cigs"  
  
Jennifer laughed.  
  
Tenna also said, "Jenny can help pay for it too since she's in such a good mood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squee said, "the place is falling apart from the storm"  
  
Johnny sighed, "do you really think we could die? Every time we do we come right back..."  
  
Devi looked into Johnny's eyes, "maybe... but we don't know if Squee will"  
  
Squee squeaked, "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!"  
  
Johnny sighed, "You will be alright... lets go..."  
  
Devi, Johnny and Squee walked down the hall, Squee asked, "where IS the basement?"  
  
Johnny replied, "hell if I knew"  
  
Devi sighed, "I don't know... I didn't think Erin and Liz would bail like that..."  
  
The roof began to leak water, Johnny looked at the leaking roof, "wouldn't a basement be a bad place to be if it floods?"  
  
Devi nodded, "yeah... we'd be better off staying in a room with out windows... or something like that..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erin dragged Liz down the stairs, "come on!"  
  
Liz asked, "can we go get Squee?"  
  
Erin sighed, "it's too late!"  
  
Liz began to cry, but followed Erin onto the floor, which had about an inch of water on it, "This place is Scary..." she cried  
  
Erin turned on a flashlight, "we will be fine!" she scanned the room, there was another doctor in the room, and a couple other people, "hello?" Erin said, "how come there isn't more people here?"  
  
The Doctor replied, "there's more in the storage room, These too are afraid of crowds"  
  
The two Girls waved weakly.  
  
Liz walked up to the girls, "I'm Liz, who are you?" the Girls were a couple years older than Liz, the older looking one replied, "I'm Rachel and this is my sister Milly"  
  
Erin tried to open the storage room door, "..why is it locked?" she unlocked it.  
  
The Doctor replied, "I locked it to keep people from crowding the girls..."  
  
Erin said, "well, I'm going to see who is in here, maybe Squee made it somehow..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Squee walked past a door that said Basement, "hey! There it is!"  
  
Devi replied, "we decided not to go..." Devi walked along the hallway, followed by Johnny and Squee.  
  
Johnny opened a door to a intensive care unit, "this place looks ok, no windows"  
  
Devi replied, "ok, lets stay here till the storm blows over"  
  
Squee asked, "will it ever blow over? It's not a natural storm...It's spooky... I really don't like it..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erin Turned the door knob.  
  
The Doctor yelled, "DON'T!"  
  
Erin ignored him and opened the door, soon as the door knob turned the door flew open, striking the back to Liz's head, a giant wave of water, filed with dead bodies, threw everyone else down. The water filled the rooms of the basement, and rose up the stairs.  
  
Johnny sighed, "maybe, maybe not..." he walked into the room, Devi looked down the hall and saw water on the ground coming toward them, "FFFFFUUUUCK!" she yelled, "we gotta get up a floor or something!"  
  
Johnny picked up squee, who was screaming bloody murder and ran aside Devi.  
  
Devi ran down the hall, "there is only two floors..."  
  
Johnny replied, "maybe there is a way to get on the roof, you know for helicopters, they have those for hospitals..." he started up the stairs, but the water was already to his knees making it hard to move fast.  
  
Devi followed, she turned to see how bad it was behind them and noticed dead bodies floating in the water, "shit she yelled as she forced her self up the stares.  
  
Johnny made it past the water and ran the rest of the way up the stairs and waited for Devi, then they went down the hall, hoping they were going the right way.  
  
Squee was crying, "are we going to make it!?"  
  
Devi replied, "I'm not sure... I want to know where all the fucking water came from!"  
  
Johnny looked at her like she was stupid, "ever hear of a flash flood?"  
  
The water came to there knees again, then stopped moving for the moment, Devi shot a evil look at Johnny.  
  
Johnny ignored her and opened doors letting water spread out as he walked/wadded threw the water.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenny replied, "fine, lets get this over with..." Tenna smiled and walking into a noodle shop followed by Crystal and Jenny.  
  
Crystal looked at Jenny, "you suck"  
  
Jenny replied, "as do you"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erin surfaced the water and gasped for Air, "...shit" she muttered at coughed up water, she thought she saw someone turn a corner ahead of her, but dismissed it, "Liz?" she said weakly, Still trying to catch her breath, she stood up and looked around, not seeing her anywhere, but the water was murky and had sploshes of blood around other bodies. She thought she was the only one left, so she went down the hall and turned left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi asked Johnny, "are you sure we should of turned right?"  
  
Johnny snapped back, "you go where ever you want woman! I don't need your hell now!" he continued wadding threw the water which started to slowly raise again.  
  
Devi got annoyed, and turned the other way.  
  
Johnny continued down the hall, Squee asked him, "what is going to happen?"  
  
Johnny replied, "I don't know... I'll keep you safe though..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi started to tear up, but continued down the hall, then she saw a door that had a window, and she could see stairs going up, she opened the door, then turned to Johnny's direction, "HEY! I FOUND IT!" she yelled.  
  
She saw he wasn't turning around, then she noticed Liz's Body Floating in the water... she wadded over to Liz, "hello? Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
Liz didn't reply, her body was limp, and her eyes open as blood and water ran over them, she was gone...  
  
Devi cringed then went up the stairs, hoping for Squee's sake there was stairs on the other side of the hall as well...  
  
((this is the end of this Chapter, hope you all liked it better than the last one, the story was getting boring, but oh well, poor Liz... well, will Squee and Johnny make it? Will something happen to the current hell? ... or will it stay the same as the world becomes worse than the hell, or will someone save the day, or something else? Who knows... no one reads these things anyways... I hate parties, I got kicked out a party for not conforming... oh well)) 


	31. Not Dead Yet

((Sorry for being so long... I donno what happen, I got tired of staring at a computer screen all day, but I'm back if you guys would even read this anymore... well here we go again.))  
  
Devi Sighed and ran up the stairs to the roof, and looked around at the mess of what was left of the world, and sarcasticly muttered, "hey Noah!" thinking about when it rained for 40 days and nights, hell! It hasn't rained more than 40 fucking minutes.  
  
She walked along the roof, and noticed the helicopter space was empty, "great" she muttered, and looked for stairs down to where Johnny was coming from.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erin found the stairs leading up, and, with the water waist high, pulled her self out of the water and up the stairs, "what the hell am I going to do now!" she screamed, starting to panic.  
  
Devi turned and saw Erin come upon the roof, "HEY!" she yelled.  
  
Erin smiled, "Hey! Your ok?"  
  
Devi yelled, "NO! Where is Johnny and Squee? Is there stairs going up from the right hall?!"  
  
Erin gasped, "...no"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(In hell)  
  
Jenny growled, "fuck you Tenna, I'm going" she spat as she walked out the door.  
  
Tenna grabbed Jenny's hair and dragged her back.  
  
Jenny slapped her and pushed her down, "Leave me alone woman!"  
  
A group of African Americans walked up to Jenny, one girl said, "you a black hater?" and shoved Jenny.  
  
Jenny replied, "no! Just Tenna, She's pissing me off, nothing against yall"  
  
A guy said, "it's like you red necks to lie your way outa shit"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi ran to the stairs and noticed that water almost came to the roof, "NNY!" she yelled, "YOU OK!?!" she threw her coat on the roof, took a breath, and dove in the water after nny and squee.  
  
Erin yelled, "Hey! Your gonna get all three of you guys killed that way!"  
  
(((End of this chapter))) 


	32. Some After math

(Sorry I'm so slow at these lately, I know I'm losing readers doing this 0,o... I have been really into this Steven King book, I have stuff at school, but I'll shut up, you wont want excuses...but I did have a dream that me and my friends were driving threw some grass after leaving the interstate at our own exit, and ran into a lake, Then I woke up having to pee before I could finish it...)  
  
Devi searched under water for nny, her eyes burning in the dirty, bloodily water. She came back up for air and yelled, "NNY! You better not be dying over there!"  
  
Erin listened for Devi and Johnny, hoping she'll here Nny soon and squee.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
(In hell)  
  
Jenny rolled her eyes, "whatever, I'm sorry"  
  
Tenna replied, "It's ok, she ain't doing any harm."  
  
The people shoot Jenny a look and went back to what they were doing.  
  
Jenny walked out of the place and walked down a street to one of the vacant areas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi noticed two black spike in the water, fisrt reminding her of jaws, then nny, she pulled the hair up.  
  
Nny yelled, "FUCK!" then gasped for air, "oh, Devi...hi... where the fuck are the stairs?"  
  
Devi growled a bit, the water high and hard to get air, "where is squee?"  
  
Squee surfaced for air at that moment, "hi...this is scary, and I can't swim good"  
  
Devi sighed "follow me..."  
  
Johnny tried to hold squee above the water, "hey you better leant how to hold your breath good"  
  
Just as he said that the water raised up to it's highest point, the three struggle to swim as fast as they could, bumping into walls every once in a while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erin yelled for the trio, "Hey!" but no answer, she saw the water now coming onto the roof, "shit" she said as she saw a dead body float up, she thought it squee intill she noticed the boy was blonde. Then she thought about Liz, where was she? Did she get out before it got too bad?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(More hell)  
  
Jenny walked along abandoned streets , "why do they leave?" she asked her self.  
  
Satan walked up to Jenny, "your going to earth now"  
  
Jenny turned to Satan, "why are you letting me?"  
  
Satan grinned, "to watch your friends die... and Earth will be turned to hell soon anyways"  
  
Jenny gasped, "Nny??"  
  
Satan smiled, "everyone"  
  
Jenny proofed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erin started to cry lightly, then sat down looking over the edge of the hospital, her feet in cold murky water, looking upon other buildings, some, the tops were burning.  
  
Devi surfaced dragging Johnny and squee up upon the roof, "you guys ok?" she said looking at them. Devi coughed up some water, as did Nny.  
  
Nny looked at squee, "Hey Squee?"  
  
Squee was faintly coughing, but he wasn't looking very good. "Did I swim good?" he asked.  
  
Erin turned, she thought to ask if they saw Liz, but didn't really want to know... 


	33. A Happy or a Sad ending? stay tuned, it'...

Devi cringed, "... yes, are you ok?"  
  
Squee tried to cough, and was turning pale.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenny re-poofed in some onto the roof.  
  
Erin turned around, "what the hell?!"  
  
Jenny waved, "hello"  
  
Nny sighed, looked at Jenny and said, "hi" flatly.  
  
Tenna poofed as well, but fell, confused.  
  
Devi turned and gave Tenna a hug, "sorry I killed you"  
  
Tenna replied, "it'll be ok"  
  
Nny shook Squee gently, "Squee?!"  
  
Devi turned to Nny, "...is he ok?  
  
Jenny ran over to Nny and Squee, "TODD?" she asked, wanting to know if he was ok, "Hey, breath!"  
  
Squee coughed up some water.  
  
Jenny looked around, noticing the world was turning into hell, not the real one, but the one you read about, dead people float around in the water, a real ghastly view really, then she turned to Nny, "what is going on here?"  
  
Nny sighed, "I think it may vary well be the end of all we know and love...er hate, there really isn't anything on this plant worth loving, but hey..."  
  
Devi nodded.  
  
Erin looked at one of the dead bodies, but... it some how seemed alive, not healthy, nor glad to still be alive, nor showing much live at all, but a spooky little vibes ran over her, she picked up the wrist of one... to relies no one WAS dying. She stayed quiet in her own panic for the time being.  
  
Squee started to look better, "Jenny?" he asked, "are you alive again?"  
  
Jenny smiled weakly, "I don't know, we should all be dead, but this world is fucked up"  
  
Tenna hit Jenny, "DON'T cuss in front of Todd!"  
  
Jenny pushed her away, "get over it"  
  
Johnny looked at Devi, "so are you ok?"  
  
Devi nodded, "yes, are you?"  
  
Nny relied, "yeah... concentering were not dying now... like normal."  
  
Devi hugged Nny.  
  
Nny cringed a little, "....uh, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
Devi stepped back blushing, and thankful he didn't try to kill her. She really didn't know why she did it, she just was glad every thing was ok for that moment but she replied, "so you hate me huh? You going to kill me now?"  
  
Jenny snickered a bit.  
  
Nny growled a bit, "maybe" but he turned slightly red, but still was quiet annoyed that she touched him.  
  
Devi was worried that he may really try to do it, but the continued to instigate, "you wouldn't"  
  
Nny took a step toward her, just to scare her a bit.  
  
Devi poked him, "do you even have a knife on ya?"  
  
Tenna looked at the too worried one would try to kill the other, "hey, guys... cut it out"  
  
Jenny laughed a bit, "aw... there just flirting..."  
  
Devi pushed Jenny over the roof into the water, which wasn't much of a fall with all the rain it rained, but the rain did cease.  
  
Jenny fell into the pool of water and blood, "EW!" she screamed and tried to climb back onto the roof, but Devi kicked her back down.  
  
Erin said, "that's enough, we REALLY need to thing about getting somewhere dry, or something...."  
  
Jenny cringed at the dead bodies, but just floated there, she didn't feel like getting kicked, but she said, "DEVI! YOU BITCH!" and swam back seeing if Devi would get mad enough to jump int the water.  
  
Johnny and Devi turned to Jenny and gave her a dirty look.  
  
Squee looked at Erin, "I would like to dry up, I don't feel good...."  
  
Jenny didn't expect Nny to get mad, but went along bugging Devi, "D-Bitch, Devi Bitch!"  
  
Devi gave her coat to Nny, like she was readying her self to go beat the fuck outa Jenny.  
  
Johnny glared at Jenny.  
  
Devi, indeed did jump into the water after Jenny.  
  
Jenny freaked out and swam back toward another building, but Devi grabbed her ankle and pulled her under water.  
  
Erin rolled eyes, "there stupid..."  
  
Johnny sighed, "Jenny is"  
  
Squee Squeaked, "IT'S LIGHTING!" a loud bolt of thunder followed.  
  
Johnny yelled to Devi, "you better get out of the water Devi!"  
  
Squee squeaked again, "We're all wet! We are going to DIE!"  
  
((Meep! Will the thunder get em? Will anyone still read this?... I'm so horrible.. Ha... I thought about killing Squee there... but I didn't feel like more hate mail.... some one reviewed asking for romance... well, I guess there was some, but I donno if there will be more or not.)) 


	34. More

((I am truly sorry for the delays I had, but after finishing a Steven King book, I have motive again!... hope I didn't loose any readers... I'm real sorry..))  
  
Devi ignored Nny and continued trying to drown Jenny.  
  
Jenny tried to get back to the roof, but kept getting pushed under.  
  
Johnny rolled his eyes, "come on DEVI!"  
  
Devi growled a bit but got back on the roof with Jenny, whom was gasping for air.  
  
Erin asked the group, "how DO we get to a dry place. The entire place is wet!"  
  
A bolt of lighting hit a near by building that was a few floors higher than the hospital, it set on fire...  
  
Devi growled, looking at the new problem, "burn to death, drown to death, or get electrocuted... that's great... there is no way out... fuck...." she sat down, now more frustrated than worried about her soon demise...  
  
Squee cringed, then replied, "we could always pray that God will wake up, and make the mean O' Devil and son quit trying to destroy the planet..."  
  
Johnny sighed, "when was the last time he did anything? Really..."  
  
Squee looked like he was going to cry, "I don't want to die... It's spooky..."  
  
Jenny said to squee "go ahead and try... what is there to loose?"  
  
Erin looked at Devi, "did you happen to see Liz anywhere?" she barely managed to ask.  
  
Devi looked at the ground for a moment, "...yes" she replied, then she stood up, "she's gone..."  
  
Erin was not surprised, but it was still a shock in a way, "shit" she muttered.... "...it's my fault... I..."  
  
Johnny looked at Erin, "what? You didn't piss off some force that mad it storm us to death did you?"  
  
Erin replied, "...no...but"  
  
Nny sighed, "you didn't kill her, OK?"  
  
Erin looked like she was about to cry.  
  
Jenny looked at Johnny coldly, "be more sensitive, Nny"  
  
Johnny punched her, causing her to loose her balance and almost fall. Nny walked over to Erin, "I'm sorry, but we can't save her standing here crying over it..."  
  
Squee started praying under his breath.  
  
Johnny sighed, "look, if what squee hopes, works, then I expect all us dead folk will go make to hell..." He paused when the storm started to clear up, not knowing if it was working, or a trick, "...well, hope for the best... and help squee"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In heaven~~..~~..~~  
  
God stood up mumbling, "damn all the prayers coming in, they act like it's the end of the world..."  
  
A annoyed angel replied, "it is the end of the world... why don't you show that that killer dude is full of shit and answer one of em"  
  
God picked up a paper that was faxed to him, from a small child, "Mister God person, please help us, I don't want the Devil man to kill us all; Erin, Jenny, Scary neighbor man, and every one... I lost shmee... and... and... it is spooky...uh...amen...... P.S... I'm scared, and these people wont believe you will listen....amen-2"  
  
God looked a bit confused, "who is 'scary neighbor man'?"  
  
The angel replied, "..uh.. Nny I believe"  
  
God did some funky thing with his hands and a poof of white light apeared, and he threw it down and went to sleep again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erin and Devi joined Squee in a prayer, Jenny and Johnny watched the three not knowing what to do, but Jenny turned to Nny, "hey... where did Tenna go?"  
  
((Done with the chapter, wee, one or two more to go, not sure yet... maybe three.... where DID Tenna go?)) 


	35. END

Erin and Devi joined Squee in a prayer, Jenny and Johnny watched the three not knowing what to do, but Jenny turned to Nny, "hey... where did Tenna go?"  
  
Johnny shrugged, "I don't know"  
  
Jenny began to freak out a bit, "you sure?!" she looked around for Tenna, but didn't want to interrupt the others.  
  
Johnny whispered, "for get about it" then he listened to the group.  
  
Jenny rolled her eyes, "like this will ever work..."  
  
Johnny got a bit annoyed, "I don't like negative attitude" he got a knife out, and pointed it to Jenny.  
  
Jenny, not being the smartest of the clan said, "I'm all ready dead, you can't hurt me" then was stabbed in her side by Nny, "...or maybe..." she muttered and fell to her knees, then sitting down.  
  
Johnny laughed softly.  
  
The group; Erin, Devi, and Squee, stood up and said amen.  
  
A dim light shone threw the dark clouds....  
  
Jenny looked up, "hey! Is it a UFO?" then held her side, "..ow...ow... don't talk loud....ow"  
  
Squee squeaked, "I hope not"  
  
Two more lights shone, the first white, the others pink and blue.  
  
Devi looked up and smiled slightly, "things can't get much worse..."  
  
Erin looked up, "maybe it's aliens, but who knows..."  
  
The first light falls down... on her head..., it was an angel of sorts..., she stood up and said her name, "Hi, I'm Keya"  
  
Every one looked at her blankly, Squee asked, "are you here to help us?"  
  
The girl put her glasses on that have fell off, "I forgot... where am I?"  
  
Johnny growled, "Your on earth..."  
  
Another light descended, but this angel like creature landed on her feet, "hello, I'm Yatzika"  
  
the last angel landed soon after that, "HI, I'm Marda"  
  
Jenny poked Keya, "are you guys aliens? I've killed aliens before..."  
  
Keya screamed.  
  
Yatzika smiled, "no, where from heaven, God woke up from his eternal nap today, and told us to help you guys to prove Johnny Wrong"  
  
Nny growled, "WHAT!?"  
  
Marda laughed, "He wanted to prove he knows what's he's doing and no mortal can tell him what he is ans is not"  
  
Jenny smirked a bit, "sure"  
  
Erin sat down by Keya, "so, when are you going to make everything dandy again?"  
  
Keya started playing in the water, ignoring everything, including the dead bodies that lay askew in the water.  
  
Yatzika replied, "first we are taking all the people who are dead, or SHOULD be dead and take them to heaven, unless they should be in hell, then we leave them here for now."  
  
Squee gasped, "what about the ones that are alive?"  
  
Marda replied, "you'd be dead soon enough"  
  
Devi turned around, "where is Tenna?"  
  
Jenny shrugged, "I donno..."  
  
Marda replied, "she is in heaven. She drowned again, so we took her back..."  
  
Devi cringed a bit, "are any of us really going to heaven anyways?"  
  
Yatzika replied, "...you... and Liz, well Liz is there now..."  
  
Erin tried to hold back tears, not doing to well though.  
  
Marda laughed, "Jenny and Nny should go to heaven, It'll be more of a punishment for them than Hell"  
  
Jenny went to attack Marda, but Devi and Erin held her back.  
  
Johnny grunted, still holding a knife with Jenny's blood dripping off.  
  
Jenny held her side as she sat in a puddle of blood, "Damn you Johnny"  
  
Johnny sat by her knowing she couldn't hurt him, and it might make her more angry "what?!"  
  
Jenny started to cry softly, and leaned on his shoulder, "I don't want to fight" she muttered.  
  
Johnny jumped back, disgusted that she touched him, "WHAT?" he sounded confused more than anything.  
  
Jenny fell over, "ow....shit...ow..."  
  
Yatzika looked at Johnny, "you guys went from friends, to trying to kill each other... until you guys get along, your going to heaven, where you will be in a white room, with bunnies and flowers, and happy music, until you get along, then you can go to hell"  
  
Nny and Jenny cringed.  
  
Devi walked to Johnny, "Hey, when your in heaven, I'll visit you..."  
  
Keya fell in the water, and sank...  
  
Marda went after Keya.  
  
Yatzika looked at Devi, "not until they get along, but you can visit them in hell..." then she poked Devi and she went in a poof of light.  
  
Johnny muttered choice words under his breath.  
  
Jenny poofed, now being dead from blood loss....  
  
Erin looked at Johnny, "I'll miss you"  
  
Johnny growled, "ok..."  
  
Erin looked annoyed, "HEY!"  
  
Johnny said sarcastically, "I'll miss you too! HAPPY NOW!?"  
  
Marda dragged Keya out of the water, "STUPID!"  
  
Keya replied, "THE FISH!!!!!!"  
  
Dead bodies faded away, and the water began to drain away.  
  
Yatzika looked at Johnny, "well, say your good byes to Squee and Erin"  
  
Johnny looked at Erin, "take care of Squee ok?"  
  
Squee smiled.  
  
Erin hugged Johnny, "I will, thanks for being a friend"  
  
Johnny was upset by the hug, but patted her back, "ok... get off"  
  
Erin stepped back, "ok.."  
  
Johnny poofed.  
  
The three angels looked at Squee and Erin, Marda spoke, "over half of the world is dead or dying, most of the countries lost there governments... there will be anarchy, and other crap to deal with..."  
  
Yatzika continued, "Don't kill yourself to see your friends, Suicide isn't pretty, and will put you in solitude for 10 years before you go to hell"  
  
Keya said, while picking her nose, "Buy a fishy"  
  
Marda bopped Keya on the head, "don't mind her..."  
  
Erin replied, "ok... so is the earth every going to be the same?"  
  
Yatzika replied, "after a while of crap, it'll be better, less people to worry about, no? Less wars... but then. People will panic and screw there brains out trying to restore the population..."  
  
Marda replied, "hey, we'll take you to a dryer place..."  
  
They all poofed inside a taller building, next to the hospital, Keya fell asleep, Yatzika said, "good luck" and the angels went.  
  
Squee looked at Erin, "now what?"  
  
Erin replied, "I don't know..." looking out a window as the water and clouds where gone, then realized they where in a storage room for wall- mart, "Hey, lets find some snacks"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny and Jenny sat on opposite sides of a white room, a bunny sniffed Johnny's shoe.  
  
Jenny realized she had no cigarettes the same time Johnny realized he had no weapons. They both screamed bloody murder. Then looked at each other.  
  
Jenny pushed a bunny across the room, "This sucks"  
  
Johnny started shredding flowers but they grew back, "it really dose"  
  
Jenny said, "I don't even have a lighter!"  
  
Johnny growled, "stop thinking about your self all the time"  
  
Jenny smiled, "I think about you too, Nny"  
  
Nny sighed, "how long we In here for?"  
  
Jenny smiled, "until we are friends"  
  
Nny replied, "great" and clawed at his wrist but it would not bleed, "we cant get hurt?"  
  
Jenny crawled over to Nny and punched him, "that hurt?"  
  
On instinct he threw Jenny across the room, but she only laughed.  
  
Johnny noticed he wasn't hurt, "what the hell?"  
  
Jenny jumped over to Johnny and gave him a hug, yelled at her, "GET THE FUCK OFF!"  
  
She backed off, "ha, I can hurt you and you can't hurt me"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi and Tenna walked around heaven, "this is boring" Devi said.  
  
Tenna laughed, "yeah, Hell is better, no one here is social"  
  
Devi poked a angel, "can we go to hell, this sucks"  
  
They poofed before they knew what was going on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erin and Squee was eating crackers and playing with some toys they found.  
  
Squee asked, "if every one dead?"  
  
Erin replied, "pretty much... lets go walk... the water is gone... still no lights or elevator... we'd have to take some stairs..."  
  
Squee nodded, "ok"  
  
They took 14 flights of stairs, with a flashlight Squee found, finally got to the ground, with out words, they walked down an empty highway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tenna and Devi Walked to a night club in hell.  
  
Tenna ordered a shot of Rum, and started sing along to a Deadsy song, "every night looking for a fight..." she tugged on Devi's sleeve, "sing!", she continued, "I've got the key to Gramercy Park!"  
  
Devi laughed, "no thanks, maybe if that one song by Orgy comes on..."  
  
Tenna said, "I'll go request it! Stitches right?"  
  
Devi said, "yeah, but don't"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ one hour later-~-~-~------~~—  
  
Jenny and Johnny sat only 5 feet away and weren't fighting, that's a start...  
  
Jenny looked at Johnny, "so..." she kicked a bunny, "what made you start killing?"  
  
Johnny replied, "I'm not sure, I can't remember more than a year or so back any more, every once in a while I have a eerie flash back of childhood, but then forget it soon.."  
  
Jenny replied, "you should write it down"  
  
Johnny stretched, "I do.. But I don't go back and read it.. And I lost my Die-ary a few weeks ago..."  
  
Jenny looked at him sincerely, "I'm sorry, I'll get you a new one when we go to hell"  
  
Nny laughed a bit.. "I hate this room, I feel sleeping, and I hate sleep"  
  
Jenny looked at him oddly, "when was the last time you slept?"  
  
Johnny replied, "I don't know..."  
  
Jenny yawned, "shit! Now I'm tired... but I am going to go to sleep, cause I know it's been nights, maybe a week since sleep for me... and I NEED sleep...wish someone turn off the damn white light..."  
  
Johnny un screwed the light bulb... darkness followed, "better?" he said a bit annoyed he couldn't see any more... and he tripped over a bunny trying to find a wall, then found the wall with his head, but he could feel pain again, "HEY!" he yelled...  
  
Jenny asked, "WHAT!?" as she crawled into a corner to sleep...  
  
Johnny replied, "I can feel pain again"  
  
Jenny slammed her fist into the wall, "SHIT! Your right... maybe cause were getting along...ow..."  
  
An angel laughed, from the other side of the wall, "go to sleep and your awake in hell"  
  
Johnny growled, "I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP!"  
  
Jenny laughed, "come on nny, a five minute nap and your home free!"  
  
Johnny slapped Jenny, "shut up!"  
  
Jenny winced at him, "hey!" she was about to hit him, but said hell with it and tried to sleep.  
  
A needle came out the wall and injected Nny with something.  
  
Johnny yelled, "WHAT THE HE-"then fell asleep.  
  
-Johnny and Jenny appeared in the night club with Devi and Tenna, both still sleeping...  
  
Devi poked Nny, "hello? You alive?"  
  
Nny woke up in a fit, "THEY MADE ME SLEEP!!"  
  
Every one at the club stared at him.  
  
Jenny woke up, "SHUT UP NNY! ... HEY! Hi Devi! Hi Tenna!"  
  
Devi pushed Jenny over, "Calm down Nny" she said.  
  
Nny smiled, "ok" he said, "but they-"  
  
Devi sighed, "I don't care about them" Devi ordered 3 shots of tequila for her, Tenna and Johnny.  
  
Johnny protested, "I never drank alcohol... I don't plan on it.."  
  
Tenna laughed, "come on, one shot ain't gonna kill ya!"  
  
Johnny took the shot and cringed, "this taste horrible!"  
  
Jenny laughed, "try hot damn then!" she ordered two shots"  
  
Johnny growled, "NO! I don't want any!"  
  
Tenna took Johnny's shot, "if you don't take it, I will, but it taste like candy, really!"  
  
Johnny smelled it, "it smells good, but I am not getting drunk!"  
  
Devi sighed, "you don't have to, don't worry about it."  
  
Jenny took her shot, and tenna took hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 4 years later....  
  
Erin adopted Squee, and moved into an apartment, Squee, only 12, already had a scholar ship for he's good grades, mostly English class, and Erin quit her job as a doctor, and Got a job with the CIA.  
  
Johnny and Devi started dating again, got in a fight( a bloody one), and Johnny promised he would never like her again, Jenny still hits on Johnny, even when he tries to kill her, and deep down Nny still loves Devi.  
  
Devi tries to live peacefully alone, but Tenna moved next to her... and keeps trying to hook her up with guys, once Tenna set her up on a date with a girl cause Devi's dates with men weren't working, now Devi has a new stalker; Mandy.... and Devi wont talk to Tenna any more... Jenny and Tenna still go to clubs, Devi is still trying to kill Jenny(who isn't) because Jenny is hitting on Johnny, but Devi says she doesn't love him any more...  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------********END*******--------- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
((and there concludes my story... as weird as it is... yes... now I'll have time to work on 'a new face' which I have neglected worse than this story... thank you all for the reviews... and such, I own nothing but Jenny and Erin(but she is based off a real person, so she isn't mine, but she is pretty, but she is mad at me... but says she isn't but I know... but then again she is smarter than me, so I will shut up before she reads this and really DOSE get mad at me...) Well, I feel sick, and I think I will end this pointless rant that no one is even reading... if you did, tell me in a review, I always wonder if people really read these.)) 


End file.
